All I Have To Give
by StarGirl8480
Summary: Sequel to As Days Go By. Jimmy's baaaack...and Tommy isn't too happy. Set 3 years into the future. JT
1. Chapter 1 not the end of me

A/n: Hello, and welcome. First off, I'd like to say, if you didn't read "As Days Go By" Then you really won't understand this story that much... So I suggest you read that one first. To all of you who DID read that story, welcome back and once again thank you for stickin by me! Umm...this story is set 3 years in the future. Jude is 20, Tommy is 26. Continue reading to figure other stuff out.

Disclaimer: Dont own I.S. and never will. But I do own the songs. Remember that wink

Chapter 1- Not the end of me.

"Happy Birthday, babe" Tommy said, wiping the blond hair from judes face. It was 8:32 AM. Jude lifted her eyes open to see Tommy laying next to her. Today was Jude's 20th birthday. She smiled and wiggled closer to him, placing her head on his chest.  
"Thanks" She said. "But let me sleep a little longer"  
"How come? You don't want to see what I got you?" Tommy asked. Jude's eyes shot open. Tommy knew that would wake her up. "Too bad, you're not getting it till later, when the party starts. "  
"I get a party?"  
"Of course"  
"Wow, I still feel like I'm 19"

"You'll fit into your age soon"

"Hope so. Do I smell brownies!" Jude asked, sniffing the air. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. "I do!"

Tommy watched as she pulled out a napkin and placed a brownie on it.

"You baked for me..aww" Jude said.

"Yea, yea. Don't get used to it." Tommy laughed.

"This is nice" Jude said. She looked at him, then took a bite. "Oh my god Tommy these are awesome!"  
"It's just from a box...add milk...place in oven."  
"So? Thank youuu..." Jude placed an arm around his neck as she kept eating her brownie. Tommy walked over and grabbed one himself. He had to admit, they were pretty good.

Jude finished her brownie and went to her bedroom, flopping herself on the bed.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep!" Tommy called.

"ugh! Tommy! I'm tired! And it's my birthday!"

"10 minutes!"

"20"  
"10"  
"30"

"15"

"An hour"  
"That's not negotiating" Tommy said

"I know, that's getting my way" Jude giggled and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder.

Ever since Jude came to live with Tommy 3 years ago, everything pieced together for her. There was way less drama in her life. Her music was coming along great, and she had a tour this summer. She gets to go to the states, Japan, and Europe. SME was no longer her band, they quit because Spiederman was angry that Jude and Tommy were together. Kat, Jude, and Jamie were still friends, tight as ever. Kat and Jamie had been dating for 4 months now, happily. Jude went out with them alot when she wasn't in the studio, or when Tommy had planned something for her. Just because Jude lived with Tommy, not much had changed. Alot of people thought that Jude might as well marry Tommy young, because it wasn't going to be any different than now, but they didn't know the half of it. Jude and Tommy didn't even sleep in the same bed, unless they'd fallen asleep watching tv; she had the spare room in the back of the apartment. Jude wanted to keep it as normal as possible, almost like she didn't live there at all. She told him she wanted to have a normal relationship just like they would have had if she was living back with her mom and Sadie, and he totally understood. He wasn't exactly HAPPY with this, but he accepted it. Jude hadn't spoken to Jimmy at all either, she blocked him out of her life completely. He'd call a few days, but Tommy would answer and then hang up on him. Derek was still in prison.

Jude woke up at 10:15 AM. She knew Tommy would let her sleep. She got out of bed and tried to find Tommy, but he was nowhere. She walked into his room, and she found him asleep on his own bed. She pounced on top of him.

"You were trying to get ME to stay awake but you're sleeping!" She yelled

"well what else was I supposed to do?" He said. Jude took that under account and got off of him, laying down next to him and staring.

"What?" He asked.

"What'd ya get me?" She asked.

"My god, can't you wait?"  
"C'mon Tommy! I'm dying here!" She was silenced by a kiss.

"Fine, I'll wait." She kissed him again.  
"Alright you better get ready" He said after a few minutes. "we have to be at the studio at noon"

"why so early?"

"So we can record and finish the song by 3"  
"What's at 3?"  
"Meet and Greet at the record shop till 5"

"And what's at 5?"  
"Home for a nap, then up and leave by 7"  
"What's at 7?"  
"Party time"

"Yay!"

Jude shot up and ran to her room. She shut her door and opened her closet.She pulled out a pair of her usual jeans and a red and black striped tank shirt. She brushed her hair, which had grown out long in the past 3 years. It was almost all the way down her back. She then put her hair up in a ponytale and headed back to Tommy's room.

She walked in uninvited, and he was still putting on and buttoning his shirt. She smiled at the look of him, though she'd seen him without his shirt on many times before. He laughed at her face. She looked like one of those pre-teen girls who had just seen one of the backstreet boys without their shirt on. He finished buttoning his shirt and walked past her into the kitchen.

"Tommy, I been thinking" She said, following him in the kitchen.

"Hm?"  
"what if I didn't go on the tour this summer?"  
"WHAT! Why would you do that?"

"I just wanna stay home.."  
"But we've already put the tickets on sale...people are buying them like crazy"  
"Well..."  
"Jude...Why would you want to stay home?"  
"I can't write anymore...my mind goes blank everytime I take out a piece of paper"  
"you can TRY"

"I have tried. When was the last time I wrote a good song"  
"Last week"  
"Yea, I wrote that song with you"  
"Well we work well together"  
"Yea, but...remember when I wrote my songs alone..and used your help every so often"  
"Jude, these are your songs. I helped with the music, you made the lyrics. I told you to write what you feel, and you do it."  
"but it's not working for me anymore..."  
"Well we can worry about that later...what does that have to do with the tour? You're songs for the tour have already been layed out."

"Yeah I know.."  
"So the tours still on?"  
"..."  
"Jude...!"  
"Yea, yea Tommy, the Tour is still on" Jude sighed and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

He put his arm around her neck and pulled her toward him, kissing her cheek.  
"Thanks.." Jude said  
"For what?"  
"For making me remember what my stregnth to move on is"  
"Oh, I'm not..."  
"Haha, I know you're not! Those brownies were!" Jude joked.

"Oh, that's not even funny"

"Yeah, it really is" Jude grabbed another brownie and munched at it. Finally Tommy and Jude were ready to leave, and they exited together for the studio. Jude drove, she got her license when she was 18. Her father had bought her a Lexus as a birthday present and she absolutely loved it, so Tommy and Jude would argue over who's car they would take because Jude liked to drive, and Tommy wasn't going to let her touch his new car after she crashed up the viper on accident. That was their biggest argument of their relationship, and she had cried a long time. She didn't mean to wreck his car, she had her license and everything. Eventually he forgave her and he bought a 1996 Pontiac Firebird Formula. The exterior was bright silver metallic. The interior was white graphite cloth. The whole thing was $20,000, on sale, actually.  
They arrived at the studio and met up with Darius. They told him their plans and Darius approved, so Jude and Tommy grabbed their recording studio and got to work.  
"Sing with everything" Tommy advised.

"_Crawling at the chance_

_To fly away again" _Jude sang.  
"This isn't your best.." Tommy interrupted. Jude tried again. "Nope, Jude put yourself into the song"  
"Well Tommy, what do you want me to do? I'm trying"

"You're not feeling the song"  
"Exactly. This isn't what I feel"  
"You wrote it"

"Was I drunk or something? Because these lyrics...aren't me"

Tommy sighed and motioned for her to step out of the studio. She did.

"Want to write a new song?"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"We're gonna be way behind schedule"  
"or we could use this song and disappoint everybody"  
Tommy took out a pen and paper and handed it to Jude. "Write"  
"Writing" Jude thought for a few moments as Tommy fidgeted with the recording equipment.

_Judged by all you don't know_

_Lost between truth and lies_

_Capture the heart under your skin_

_This is how the fable ties_

_crying and shedding_

_walking and realizing_

_im done with all your patronizing_

_simply holding the key to truth_

_which lies within you.._

"That's all I got" Jude said

"Lets try it."  
Jude walked into the studio, and sang whatever first came to mind. She came off on a rocky start, but in the end it turned out really good. She and Tommy worked on the music to it, and then re-recorded it.

They were finished with the recording studio for the day, and then it was off to the record shop for the meet and greet. There were tons of fans standing at the door, all screaming and clapping when Jude entered. Tommy led her to a desk in the back and pulled out the chair for her. He helped manage the crowd, allowing one person at a time to go up. Jude signed a bunch of copies of her new CD, "I'm Not Alone". Fans had asked her personal questions, and Jude had tried to avoid the REALLY personal ones. She had fans of all ages there, between the ages of infantry and 40. Jude was surprised and how many people liked her music.

"Happy birthday Jude, ...and Jude?" One kid asked. She was about 9 years old.

"Yep?"  
"Tommy is your boyfriend, right?"  
"heh, yea, that's him"  
"and you're happy?"  
"Very happy"  
"Will I ever find someone as good as Tommy"  
"Of course you will, kid."

"Thanks, Jude"  
"No problem"

Jude especially liked that little girl. She was so outgoing. alot of the little kids were shy to talk to her, and got her autograph, then left with their parents. Finally the place began to die down, and Jude announced that she had to leave.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDE HARRISON!" The crowd shouted. She smiled and thanked them all, then she waved goodbye as she and Tommy left the record shop.  
"FINALLY! I get to sleep!" Jude said as she sat in the drivers seat of the car.  
"For like, one hour"  
"Hey, better than nothing. I'm really liking today"  
"Thats good."

"And I'm going to like the party even better!"

Jude woke Tommy up at 6:03 PM. She ended up not getting her nap because she was eager for her party to start. Tommy woke up and changed into the outfit he bought especially for Jude's party; a maroon suit with a black shirt under it. Jude dressed up in the dress that Kat bought her. It was a dark blue cocktail dress, that had ribbons falling from the bottom of it that curled up. The top of it had a diamond pendant right in the center of the upper rim. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail, curled to match her dress. She had 2 single curls flowing from her temples to her chin. Tommy thought she looked amazing.

"Shall we?" He asked. He held out his arm and Jude gladly took it, allowing him to drive to Sadie's house. Sadie moved out of the Harrison house about a year after Jude did, but she lived alone. Her house was pretty large with a marble floor, the perfect party house. Jude walked in front of Tommy so she was the first one in, and the whole crowd yelled "Happy Birthday!" and came up to hug her. Sadie and Kwest had gotten together about a year ago, but Kwest didn't live with Sadie. So of course, Kwest was at the party as well. Kat and Jamie and everyone from the studio was there, including some aquaintances that Jude had only met once. Sadie was the one to invite them.  
Of course, Sadie had a bar. Jude, Jamie, and Kat were angry that they couldn't drink and everyone else could. Tommy taunted her with a daquiri in his hand. This was his third drink of the hour.  
"Cool it Tommy, don't get too drunk" Jude said  
"I won't babe." Tommy kissed Jude and walked off with Kwest, they had shotglasses ready.

"Wow, they're having fun" Kat said  
"Well so are we" Jude pointed out  
"Yea but..." They looked over at the people who were drinking, and Jude wasn't sure if she had seen correctly. Kwest and flipped Sadie entirely, shaking her. Sadie laughed uncontrollably.

"Yep, their pretty drunk" Jamie said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Jude...C'mere" Tommy requested. Jude followed him to another room.

"I wanna give you your present now"  
"Really? What is it!" Jude was anxious to find out. Tommy pulled out a red silk box from his suit. It had a ribbon on it. Jude untied the ribbon and inside was a sterling silver chain. On it, was a bunch of diamonds in the shape of a flower.

"Is this real?" Jude asked. She was dazed.  
"Of course. Do you like it?"  
"I love it!" Jude allowed Tommy to place it around her neck. She turned to kiss him passionately.

Suddenly there was a ring at the doorbell. Jude went out of the room to answer it since she knew nobody else would. Tommy followed behind. Jude opened the door. Her eyes shot open. There, in the doorway, was the one person she least wanted to see on this day.  
"Happy birthday Jude..."  
"Jimmy!"

Just then, Tommy got infuriated. His face was red. Jude was utterly frightened. Tommy pushed Jimmy out in the hall and placed his hand around Jimmy's neck.

"TOMMY!"

A/n So do yall like it? Review please! I'll post more ASAP but pleaaaaaaase review


	2. Chapter 2 Second chance

a/n: This chap is ALOT of dialogue so just be ready. And thanks to all of you who were my very first reviews of this story. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :)

Chapter 2- second chance?

"TOMMY!" Jude cried. She ran up behind him and tried to pull Tommy off of Jimmy, but Tommy pushed her away, knocking her to the floor. There was a crowd of people watching worriedly in the doorway. Sadie and Kwest jumped out and tried calming Tommy down. Jimmy stood there, grinning.

"Tommy I didn't come here to..."  
"SHUT UP!" Tommy said "I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. YOU AND YOUR PSYCHO FATHER CAN GO TO HELL!"  
"Tommy! Please!" Sadie screamed. Kwest was pulling Tommy off. He succeeded, but not before Tommy had the chance to give Jimmy a black eye and a bleeding lip. Jude got up off the floor and Kat walked her to the bathroom to wipe off the blood from Jude's scraped elbow. Tommy walked inside and slammed his fist on the counter.  
"Give this to Jude, will you?" Jimmy asked, handing an envelope to Sadie. Sadie nodded, and watched as Jimmy went on his way. The envelope was crimson, and Jude's name was written in silver on the front. The back was sealed with a red ribbon. Sadie wanted to know what was inside, but she knew she couldn't.

"Alright..I think I'm gonna go home..." Jude said to Sadie. Jude's eyes were glittering with unshed tears, and she rubbed the place on her elbow where the fresh band-aid was. Sadie nodded and hugged her sister.  
"Happy birthday.." Sadie said.

"Thanks"  
"Oh, Jimmy asked me to give you this" Sadie whispered so that Tommy wouldn't hear. She slipped the envelope into Jude's hand.

"Come on Tommy" Jude ordered. "And I don't care how much you don't want me to, I'm driving home. You're too drunk."  
Tommy raise a finger to argue but Sadie hushed him. "You will do as she says, Quincy" Sadie said. Tommy lowered his finger and followed Jude out of the door.

"She can come by tomorrow to get all of your presents...thanks for coming" Sadie announced to the rest of the crowd. They left the presents on the dining room table and left Sadie's home.

"Tommy I can't believe you" Jude said.

"I'm sorry" Was all he had to say.

"I mean, You pushed me down...and I was bleeding. Not much, but granted, you're supposed to protect me not hurt me"  
"And what about that...that...THING"  
"You could have left him to me. I didn't want to see him either."  
"Are you forgetting that his father shot me?"  
"Are you forgetting how much I care about you?"

Tommy was silent the whole way home and so was Jude. Tommy lazily fell onto his bed and fell asleep. Jude tore of the necklace he gave her and set it on the counter in the kitchen. She then walked to her room.

The letter was beautiful on the outside, and she could only imagine what was on the inside. She untied the ribbon and opened the envelope. The paper was white.

_Jude,_

_Happy 20th Birthday. It's been 3 years since the incident and my father is not getting out of prison for a while. I know you have a boyfriend, and I have no desire to puncture a whole in your happiness. However I do miss you, Jude. And I do want to speak with you sometime when Tom isn't around. Please consider this. I hope you have a happy birthday, and use your present wisely.  
-Jimmy._

Jude looked inside the envelope, and the "present" he was talking about was a check for $200. She ripped it up and threw it in the trash, along with the letter. There was no way she was going to go "hang out" with Jimmy. Even if Jimmy was innocent, he was still the one who stalked her in high school.

Jude changed into her pajama's and ripped a brushed through her hair. She didn't bother to take off the make up. She layed on her bed staring at the ceiling, replaying today. She was really angry at Tommy for doing that. She could have handled it herself. It was nice having Tommy around but sometimes he just got too out of hand.

Slowly but surely, she fell into a slumber.

When Jude woke up the next morning, she didn't smell the coffee that Tommy usually made. She got up and walked out to the kitchen in her pajama's . Her necklace was gone, and there was a note in it's place.  
_Sorry bout last night, Jude... I shouldn't have done that. The clasp to your necklace was broken so I went to go repair it. I'll be back later. We need groceries, could you do that?  
-Tommy_

Jude read. She threw the note away. She wasn't going to forgive him so easily. She grabbed some money he left on the counter and walked out the door to the grocery store.

She walked into the vegetable section and grabbed what they needed.

"Jude!" Somebody called. She looked over and saw Jimmy walking toward her.

_Crap_ she thought to herself. She tried to find a way out of this, but found none. Before she could notice, he was only 3 feet away from her.

"Uh...Hi, Jimmy"  
"How are you?"  
"I'm okay.."  
"Did you get your present?"  
"Um, Yea I did.."  
"My bank said you haven't cashed it yet"  
"You should...void that"  
"Why?"  
"I threw it away"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Well for one, I didn't want your money. And 2, you shouldnt have come"  
"Yeah, I figured that out after your boyfriend threw me against the wall"  
"Yeah..." There was a long silence. Jude was about to say, "I should go" but was interrupted.

"I am sorry though..." Jimmy said. "about everything"  
"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you got all obsessive over me"  
"I know... And maybe one day Tommy will stop hating me"

"I don't think that will ever happen"  
"Well, will you stop hating me?"  
"I dont...hate you"  
"No? So then we can hang out again?"  
"Uh, I don't think s--"

"Please Jude, give me a second chance, I'll be better!"

"Jimmy...I can't"  
"_Please _Jude"  
"Jimmy, I said no!" Jude walked away and entered the check out line. Jimmy stared at her in disbelief for a moment, but then walked out the door of the grocery store.

When Jude got back home, Tommy was there. He opened the door for her and helped her with the groceries. She hadn't said a word to him.

"I uh, fixed you're necklace" He said

"Thanks" Jude continued putting away the groceries. Tommy took it out and held it up to her. She took it and put it in her jacket pocket.

"Jude, I said sorry!" He said.

"Yea well, getting _drunk_ at my party, starting a fight, that wasn't exactly how I hoped my 20th birthday would be"

"And what about Sadie and Kwest, Darius, Portia, all of them? They were drunk!"  
"_They_ didn't try to beat up somebody" Jude said accusingly.

"Whatever. I'm goin' out" Tommy took his coat from the rack and left the house. Jude stood at the counter staring at her shoes. A few moments later Tommy walked back in the room.

"Thought you were leaving..." She said

"I changed my mind"  
"Of course"  
Tommy said no more and walked to his room. Jude walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. She let her hair down and stepped in the shower. The water felt like ice chips falling down her shoulders. She needed this right now. She wiped her eyes and hung her head, letting the water flow down her hair and neck.

She finished her shower and god out, wrapping the towel around her hair. Then she went to her room and layed on her bed. She pulled out her song notebook and began reviewing songs, scratching out unwanted lines and adding better ones. Then there was a knock at her door. Tommy came in without Jude's "ok". She looked up at him for a moment and then back down at her notebook.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" He questioned.  
"Don't know"

"Jude, come on"  
"Nope" Jude brought her pen to her lips. Tommy sat on the bed and put a hand on her back. She brushed it off.

"Oh by the way, I saw Jimmy again today. At the grocery store" Jude pointed out.

"What!" Tommy yelled "What did he want?"  
"To hang out..."  
"Oh great, you're going to get killed this time. Mark my words."  
"Um, I don't remember being the one who got shot"  
"It was because of you"  
"Yep well, I told him I wouldn't hang out with him anyways"  
"Good"  
"But I could have if I wanted to."  
"You wouldn't"  
"And why not?"  
"He's psycho"  
"You have a point." Jude laughed a little, then realized that she was giving in and stopped.

"Jude, quit. I know you're not that mad at me"  
"Yea well I know you didn't mean that little sorry you pulled"  
"I'm sorry! What will it take to show you that I really am?"  
"I don't know Tommy. But I know that if you ever come face to face with Jimmy again you'll pull the same stunt."  
"Jude I was drunk"  
"Well then you shouldn't be drunk now should you?" Jude pointed to her elbow. He had forgotten all about pushing her.

Tommy had nothing else to say. He couldn't think of anything. He layed down on her bed beside her, watching her write.

"That line is better than what you had" He said.

"I know. That's why I put it there"  
"When are you going to make the music for it?"  
"When I fix the broken string on my guitar"  
"Hey, You know what would be really awesome?" Tommy said. He placed his hands behind his head, now staring at her ceiling.

"hm?"  
"When we go on that tour, and you make it even bigger than you are now... and you get a Grammy"  
"Yea? You really think I could?'

"I know you could"  
Jude smiled. She closed her notebook and looked at Tommy. He looked back at her in a 'are-done-with-being-mad' way. She rested her head on his stomach.

"A grammy..." She thought out loud. "Me?"  
"And people all over the world would be voting for you"  
"The grammy would probably go to Kelly Clarkson or something."  
"You got them beat."  
"Well to YOU. But, to the majority of the world. And speaking of that, aren't the Grammy's in the states?"  
"Yep"  
"So...I do the tour and then go back to the states for the Grammy's?"  
"Yep"  
"Heh, like that will happen. It's supposed to be a great honor just to be _nominated_"

"I think you could do it."

"I donno..."  
"Just try"  
"Try...like this? I can't even write anymore"

Tommy flipped through Jude's song book.

"You're doing pretty well to me"  
Jude smiled and took her book back. She closed it and stuffed it under her matress like she usually did.

"So what did you seriously say to Jimmy?" Tommy asked.

"I seriously told him No. I didn't wanna hang out with him. Like you said, he's a psycho" Jude explained.

"What's that?" Tommy pulled out pieces of a ripped red envelope and pulled out a ribbon.

"Oh, Jimmy gave that to me for my birthday...but I didn't want it"  
"So you're seriously not talking to him anymore?"  
"You don't believe me?"  
"No, I believe you. It's just..weird that he's back after all this time."  
"It hasn't been that long."  
"He's still obsessed over you"  
"No he isn't!"  
"Yes, he is"  
"How do YOU know?"  
"Um..following you everywhere. SOMEHOW he knew where your birthday party was."  
Jude hadn't even considered that. _How DID he know?_ She thought to herself. Her smile quickly faded.

"Oh my god...he's still obsessing over me..." She realized.

"Believe me now?"  
"I guess"  
"Maybe we should call the cops?"  
"It's too soon. Let's see if he comes around any time soon, then we'll talk"  
"If you say so, he gets on my nerves"  
"Just the thought of him gets on your nerves"  
"Well I have good reason to"  
"...I think I'm gonna go to bed now"  
"Alright. Night girl" Tommy leaned in to give Jude a goodnight kiss, but she turned away.

"Ah ah ah," She said teasingly, "Who said I forgave you yet?"  
"I did" He said, only a few inches away from her face. He leaned in and she gave in, letting him hypnotize her in kisses. She brought his hands down to her lower back and brung her own to the back of his neck. She tickled his neck and he smiled and grabbed the back of her knee. She was always ticklish there. She broke away from the kiss and laughed histerically. He wouldn't stop. She was trying not to kick but she did and she kicked him right in the chin. She instantly stopped laughing.

"ooooh Tommy are you okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried.

"Owwww" He groaned, rubbing his chin "What'd ya do that for?"  
"I didn't mean to!"

"Heh, I know" Tommy gave her one last kiss and walked to the doorway. "want the light off?"  
"uh, naw, I'll watch tv a while"  
"You _lied_ to me" He said playing around.

"Hey well, I have to find an excuse to get rid of you some how. Or else you'd be on me every two seconds"  
"Goodnight Jude" He closed the door behind him. Jude laughed and turned on MTV, snarling at the fact that Jessica Simpson was on yet again. A few minutes later Tommy walked back in the room.

"What do you want, Quincy!" She asked

"Don't forget about tomorrow.."  
"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"  
"You HAVE forgotten"  
"What's tomorrow?" She asked again

"You're going with Sadie to buy new clothes..."  
"Already? But, I thought that we were doing that before I went on tour"  
"Incase you haven't realized.." Tommy pointed to Jude's calendar, and lifted up one of the flaps revealing next month. "We leave for the tour in 4 weeks"

"I didn't even notice!"  
"Yea well... Get up early"  
"And what about YOUR clothes shopping?"  
"I'm goin' with Kwest a few days before the tour."  
"How come you get to go late?"  
"Because I'm a guy, you're a girl"  
"So?"  
"Girl...guy. I pick up a few pair of pants and shirts and socks...and other things. You have to literally LOOK at what you buy. Even you're underwear. What is that?"  
"Well would you buy boxers that had little hearts all over it?"  
"n...no..." Tommy said. Jude had realized that this conversation had suddenly got really weird, and by the way Tommy said no she suspected he really DID have boxers with hearts on them. She laughed at that image in her head.

"And you can't HONESTLY say that all those awesome, designer, $50 shirts, $90 pants, and $200 shoes were all picked out by grabbing and going"  
"Fine whatever you win. Just get up early."  
"You might wanna come with." Jude suggested. Tommy considered this, and the image of him walking around with 2 girls in the mall, carrying all of their things while they tried on clothes and put them back anyway, didn't sound like something he'd want to do.

"I'm good" He said

"Fine then"  
"night"  
"Night, for REAL this time"  
"Yea yea" Jude closed her eyes and fell asleep, waiting in anticipation to get tomorrow over with...

A/n: Welll...yes, no? My sister told me that the first chapter was too sappy...so I tried not to. But I cant help it, I'm in LOVE with Tommy/Jude fluff! Isn't it adorable? I'll try to stop... sigh That is, unless, you WANT more fluff..hehe that can be arranged. and sorry for all of you people, I ain't puttin any lemons in this story. I'm keepin it T. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3 Past Appearances

A/n: well ya'll, thanks for reviewing! I was writing today like crazy, trying to get this done. I have so much homework lately and I donno if I'll be able to write chapter 4 tomorrow, but I'll sure as heck try! Hope you enjoy this chappy

Chapter 3- Past Appearances

"Jude wake up!" Sadie said, shaking Jude's shoulders. Jude groaned and turned over. Tommy stood leaning on the doorway.

"Told you she wouldn't listen to you" He smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"JUDE!" Sadie jumped on top of her sister and shook her.

"SADIE GET OFF OF ME!" Jude began punching, unaware of what she was doing. That was the power of a half asleep Harrison.

"Ow! Jude!" Sadie got off the bed and pulled away the blanket. Jude scrunched up like a worm and shivered. Tommy was still sipping his coffee in the doorway, snickering at this mild argument. Jude jumped off the bed and took back the blanket.

"SADIE YOU'RE SUCH A PEST!"  
"Are you going shopping with me or not?"  
"IT'S FRICKIN 8:00 IN THE MORNING! YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED LIKE, 4 HOURS!"

"The mall gets busy around noon, you know that"  
"Well what if I like crowds! Huh!"

"Do you _not_ want some _nice_ new clothes for your trip? By the time you get there, everything good will be gone"

Jude stood there, trying to think of a comeback. Tommy was trying not to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yea, well..." was all Jude could say. Sadie opened Jude's closet and pulled out some clothes, throwing them on her bed.

"Get dressed" She ordered. Jude sighed in defeat and watched Sadie push Tommy out in the hall and close the door.

Jude scratched at her temples and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was frizzed up on one side, and flat on the other. She brushed it out evenly, and stared at the outfit that Sadie layed out for her. _God this is aweful...I can't believe I actually own this junk_! Jude thought. She tossed them in a corner of the closet and pulled out a black shirt with mesh sleeves, a jean skirt, and her belt-buckle-boots. She put on her makeup very slowly, just to annoy Sadie on time's matter. Finally, she gave up and walked outside, purse in hand.

"We're taking my car" Jude announced.

"Fine, save's my car from being stolen." said Sadie. Jude walked over to the counter and poured some coffee in a to-go cup. She leaned on the counter top staring from Sadie to Tommy.

_3...2...1_ Jude counted down in her head.

"Okay let's go" Sadie said, right on cue.

"Ding" Jude chimed.

"Huh?"  
"Nothing. Bye Tommy. Leave the door locked if you're going to sleep all day"  
"Yes _mom"_

"Darn right, Quincy!" Jude raised her finger in the air as she walked behind Sadie for the door. Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"They're crazy" He said to himself. He rubbed the back of his neck, then walked into the bedroom to take advantage of his sleeping time.

Sadie pulled Jude recklessly out of different stores. She had forced Jude to buy some skirts, but Sadie payed so Jude didn't care. Jude payed for her new shoes (black slip-ons that tied around her ankles), and some new converse since her old ones were ripped and frayed. Sadie bought her some pink shirts and high heels.

"Oh look Jude!" She cried. She pulled up a black, long-sleeved shirt that draped off the shoulders. It had lace that tied up to the chest. Jude had to admit, Sadie did well. "Try it on!"  
"I donno..." Jude tried to sound like she didn't need it.  
"Come on, it SO fits you"  
"Alright..." Jude took the shirt and walked into the fitting room. After a few minutes of waiting, Sadie knocked on the fitting room door.

"Jude, what are you doing? It takes you this long to try on a shirt!"  
"Yeah, I'm deciding whether or not I want it"  
"I'm paying Jude, stick it on the counter, lets GO"  
"Fine fine, but I want you to see it on me first" Jude walked out of the dressing room. Sadie's eyes widened.

"Nooooo no no no no" Sadie said. "You're not buying that"  
"I personally like it"  
"Well you personally can pay for it then"  
"I think I will" Jude pulled out her credit card and scanned it. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous" Jude said

"I know" Sadie laughed. Jude finally payed for her shirt and together they walked out.

"You hungry?" Sadie questioned.

"Starving"

They decided on pizza, like they always did. They would argue about which place to go to, and then they'd end up picking pizza because they didn't trust Chinese food, and the burgers there were way overcooked. Jude ordered plain cheese pizza, which Sadie decided on supreme. They got their pizza and sat down. Jude then stood up, and disappeared into the crowd. A few moments later, she came back with 2 iced coffee's in her hand.

"You're on a major caffeine buzz" Sadie inquired

"Yep" Jude hopped into her seat and bit off the tip of her pizza slice. She instantly threw the pizza down and wiped the remnance from her tongue with a napkin. "EW!"  
"What's wrong with it?"

Jude handed Sadie her pizza, and she took a bite. Sadie also spit it out.

"That cheese is like, a hundred years old!" Jude said

"We should complain!"  
"Naw, we shoulda known. Let's go home"  
"We haven't even begun shopping yet!"  
"Sadie, we already carried 6 bags out to the car, 3 of which were for you. We are as of now carrying 8 bags, 2 of which are for you. I think I have enough clothes for a thousand tours."  
"Well, why don't we make it a million?"  
"Because my poor credit card is screaming at me, saying that when it dies it's going to haunt me"  
"yea right" Sadie grabbed some bags and her purse and followed Jude out of the mall.

On the way home, Sadie turned on the radio and began singing along with it. Jude turned it off.

"Don't ever sing again" Jude suggested.

"Jerk" Sadie joked.

Back at the apartment--

Sadie and Jude weren't home yet. Tommy had the house to himself. He liked it when he had the house, because it gave him a chance to cool off and relax. When Jude was there it was like he was always worrying, or wanting to protect her, but he didn't know what from. Suddenly, he remembered why he felt this way. He walked into the bathroom, shirtless. He examined himself in the mirror, placing a hand on his collar bone right where the bullet hit him from 3 years ago. The scar buldged out a little, and he rubbed his fingers over it's rough surface.

_"Ok, sounds good. Let's try with another key, maybe that will give it the..." Tommy was speaking with another artist he was producing._

_"Tommy Q, heh?" A voice said from behind. Tommy turned to see a person standing behind him, then he walked away._

_"Hold on a second." Tommy said to the artist, then followed the person. He was led to a deserted room on the other side of the studio.  
"Hello?" Tommy asked "Did you need a contract or somethin'?"_

_"Nope" Tommy turned around and couldn't remember anything else but maniac laughing and a crimson fluid carpeting him and the floor. Sharp pain overcame his shoulder, so he gripped it. _

_"TOM!" Darius screamed. He found Tommy on the floor, and looked around trying to find a person. He couldn't find anyone. He fell to his knees and began tending to Tommy's wound. He did this by pulling off his tie and wrapping it tightly around his shoulder, supressing the blood flow. "Tom it's gonna be okay. Tom can you hear me? TOM! TOM!" And at that, Tommy passed out. When he woke up, he was in the hospital. _

Tommy's eyes squinted in emotional pain from the memory of that day. He would never truly be okay. He didn't even realize that something was going to go wrong, which is what scared him the most. Even when Jimmy had threatened him that day, he blindly put it aside. He was afraid that he would make that mistake again, and cost him his life. Or even worse--Jude's life. He wouldn't be able to bear that. He valued Jude more than he did himself, which was definitely a first. Nobody had ever made him feel the way he did with Jude. And he despised the fact that he could have almost lost it. That's why he can't rest that much around her, even at home. He's afraid that something, sometime, will happen. Especially now that Jimmy is trying to work his way back into her life.

He pulled on a white undershirt and a black button down shirt. He took one last check in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, and then went out the door.

Back in the car---

"Sadie, slow down" Jude begged. "You're going to crash"  
"Jude, do you NOT want to get back home soon?"  
"I don't think we'll be getting home at all----SADIE!" Jude looked over and a speeding car was headed right for her side of the car.

"CRAP!" Sadie pulled the gear and pressed her foot on the gas a little harder. The car was now feet within Jude's vision. All of this was happening so fast that Jude couldn't even keep track of what Sadie was doing. Jude shut her eyes tight and awaited for the big crash.

A few moments later, Jude heard Sadie hyperventilating. The car was stopped. Jude opened her eyes and looked over at Sadie.

"We...we're alive?" Jude said. She checked her arms and legs for cuts.

"Yeah, barely. Good thing my car was faster than that one. Stupid drunk idiot. We could've gotten in an accident!"

"Sadie let me drive" Jude unbuckled her seat belt and exited her side of the car. Sadie began to object but decided it was probably best. Jude got in the drivers seat and took the wheel.

A few moment's later they were in front of the apartment. Tommy's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Wonder where he went..." Sadie thought out loud.

"Yeah, so do I" Jude tried to call his cell.

"Hey, It's Tommy, leave a messege" Then the beep.

"Tommy call me back!" Jude ordered, then she hung up. She sighed and watched her own breath in the cold night air. Sadie was already walking up to the door. Jude followed quickly behind. She unlocked the door and walked inside, turning on the light.

"No note or anything" Sadie pointed out

"He should be home soon..." Jude hoped.

"Yeah...he'll be home soon." Sadie plopped herself on the sofa and found the remote control. "How do you work this thing?" The TV was not visible anywhere and Sadie wasn't sure what buttons to press. Jude walked over and took the remote. She pushed a button and a flat screen ascended from the table -looking thing before them. Sadie giggled and fidgeted with the other buttons for surround sound, widescreen, etc. She found a channel that she liked and set the remote down. Jude went to the kitchen to make something for dinner.

Back with Tommy---

Tommy was in the car now, driving down the road. He knew where he was going, but he couldn't find it. The buildings were all small and worn down. This building should have been tall and outstanding. He drove down the road for a while longer. _There!_ he thought in his head. He turned into the parking lot. There were hardly any parking spaces but he eventually found one. He focused on the tall brown building in front of him. He stood outside the door, took a deep breath, and then walked inside.

"Do you have an appoitment?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Uh..no" He retorted. The lady pressed a button and paged somebody. A few minutes later an older man was standing before Tommy, shaking his hand.  
"Come with me" Tommy followed this man into a room in the back. "Have a seat"  
Tommy sat in a gaudy lavender chair. The room was freezing, and Tommy instantly tensed.

"What can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to file for a restraining order..."  
"So you need a court date?"  
"Yeah...I need a court date"  
"Well you've come to the right lawyer"  
"I suppose..."  
"Do you know the name of the person you're filing against?"  
"James Haliwell"  
"Oh dear..." The lawyers eyebrows furrowed.  
"What?" Tommy asked.

"James is still giving trouble.."  
"what's that mean?"  
"He's got a restraining order against him already. I am not obliged to tell you whom is restraining him, but I can tell you that it is also the reason that James' father was in prison the first time."  
"So this has happened before?"  
"You're Thomas Quincy...aren't you?"

"That's me...how did you know?"  
"It was in the news. Derek Haliwell's second time in prison. He murdered another man just a few years before."

A/n: Well, I donno what kind of crappy ending that was, but it's an ending. Hope ya'll liked it... And I literally came up with this idea like...5 minutes ago. Thanks for reviewing, review again! be my friend! lol


	4. Chapter 4 you can do better

a/n: Okay yall, I really dont know if this is a long chapter...or if its even that good for that matter. All I know is that it's finally somehow turning into what I want it to. Um...yeah...well read on. And thank you all once again for your reviews. 17 now. just on 3 chapters, that's crazy. Last story I had like 6 reviews for 3 chapters. Which makes me wonder why this story is doing better than the other story if this is a sequel... OK well anyways enough of your time, Enjoy the chap.

Chapter 4- You can do better

"Derek Haliwell? The same Derek Haliwell?" Tommy asked. He found his fingers pinching his arms trying not to explode.

"If it was the one that shot you, yes."

Tommy never got this man's name, so he looked at the card on the desk.

"Mr. Carter, if you will... Who did Derek murder the first time?"

"Please, call me Ramon. And I'm not supposed to give that kind of information out. It's confidential."  
"This guy didn't even get a life sentence!He'll be out in 5 years causing havoc in God knows where!"

"He didn't kill you"  
"But he could have! And he's gonna keep doing it, haven't you people learned by now!"  
"Please, lower your voice, Mr. Quincy"  
"Please, Ramon, it's not really giving out unneeded information. I was a victim too"  
"..The man that Mr. Haliwell killed was... one of my co-workers. He was a great and aspiring man. Jonas Parker. That was his name."  
"Was it because Jimmy...er...James was in love with his daughter?"  
"No, this was a bit more personal" Ramon began explaining. Tommy listened intently, making sure he didn't miss a single word. "Apparently, Derek killed Jonas because Jonas refused to defend him in a court trial against a drug smuggle. Jonas had the right to refuse to defend him, but Derek wasn't satisfied. James was 14 then, and they had just diagnosed him with an obsessive compulsive disorder, but Derek refused to believe that his son had a mental illness. And in turn, refused to buy the medication necessary to keep James calm."  
"Wow...I had no idea" Tommy said

"So, James may be obsessive over Jude, but I don't think a restraining order would be proper for this kind of harrassment, if you can call it that"  
"He must have it bad, because Jude has told him over and over to leave her alone"  
"Well, if you really want a restraining order, I can get one for you. However I do believe that with some time, he'll get over this phase soon enough"  
"With time! It's been 3 years. Isn't that enough time!"  
"Hold on, I'll go ahead and call for the restraint request. If you're sure"  
"I am"  
Back at the apartment--

Sadie had long gone, and it was 10:21 pm. Tommy still wasn't home. Jude wondered where he could be. She tried numerous attempts to call his cell phone, but he must have it turned off because it went straight to the voicemail every time. Jude had eventually given up and scrunched in a corner of the couch to watch a movie; Hoping that somewhere during the movie, Tommy would show up through the door with some very well thought out explanations.

Jude sat there, sobbing at a romantic dramatic film that Sadie had suggested. Jude had yet to find a movie of Sadie's that she actually enjoyed. Sure, they made her go through all the emotions, but none of them were actually movies she could tell her friends were great movies. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jude paused the movie and threw the pillow she was hugging down on the couch, sprinting for the door. She hoped it would be Tommy.

"Hey, Jude"  
"Jimmy, It's like 10:30. Why are you here?"  
"Look I know you're mad at me...but I really think that what you're doing is a mistake. I know we could be great friends. I just KNOW it"  
"Jimmy, hey, I think it's sweet and all, but please. I have a life, and I don't need to be hanging out with the son of a man who shot my boyfriend."

"Is he really that good for you? You don't think he treats you badly at all? What about when he pushed you down, or asked you to buy groceries?"

Jude stood there considering this. Tommy was great for her, wasn't he? He didn't treat her that badly, did he? Or was this all just Jimmy's manipulating skills at work?  
"Jimmy, You really shouldn't be here..."  
"Jude..come on." Jimmy was pushing at the front door now, widening it to step into the house. Jude didn't restrain him. Jimmy walked in and looked around. Jude followed after closing the door.

"Nice place you have here."  
"Thanks..." Jude was still traveling her thoughts, and was only vaguely aware that he was in her house.

"Tommy clean this all?"  
"Some of it" She admitted.

"It reminds me of my aunt's house. She is so rich. Her house is way bigger than this place, but the structure is somewhat the same. She has the same marble floors as you do. Doesn't it scratch easily?"  
"Yea it does...we've had to floor in my room redone about 50 times now" Jude recalled. "I'm a bit clumsy"

"Wow, and Tommy pays for all this?"  
"Completely.."  
"I remember when you hated him"  
"I didnt hate him!"  
"You did, and I had to get rid of him for you. Some good that did, you ended up marrying him"  
"I'm not married, Jimmy"  
"Might as well be"  
There were those words again. The words that Jude loathed most.

"You don't know anything about how we live. We don't even act married. Don't make accusations"

"Okay okay, backing off" Jimmy brought 2 of his fingers up to his temple and pretended to shoot himself in the head; which reminded Jude of when Tommy was shot, which also snapped her out of her cycle of thoughts.

"OKAY! Jimmy, You really should go... and, please, don't come back..."  
"That was harsh, Jude"  
"Well, I mean it Jimmy. You're freakin me out now"  
"How am I freaking you out, Jude?" Jimmy's voice got gentle, and he moved closer to Jude to place a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him away. He grabbed her shoulder again, pushing her against the wall.

"I'm not freaking you out at ALL, am I?" Jimmy said through gritted teeth. Jude was quivering.

"Jimmy, get off, _now_" Jude demanded.

"Not until you admit that everything I said was right. You know he's not good for you, Jude. You can do so much better"

"JIMMY! GET AWAY FROM HER" Jude and Jimmy looked over to see Tommy standing in the doorway, infuriated. Jimmy smirked and let go of her, walking toward the door.

"Remember what I said, Jude" He advised, then walked out of the door. Jude fell to her knees. She wasn't crying, she was just trying to process everything that was going on right now. Tommy bent down to her level and draped an arm around her shoulder. She tensed, and he removed his arm.

"Baby what's wrong? What did he do?"  
Jude didn't say anything. She was shaking in shock and fear. Something Jimmy said got to her. Tommy really was good for her, but something in her mind was doubting that. She leaned forward and kissed Tommy lightly, and Tommy placed his hand behind her head deepening it. She quickly pulled away.

"Jude?"  
"Tommy..I..." She wasn't sure what she was going to say "...I'm gonna go to bed..." She got off the floor and walked to her room. Tommy was still kneeling on the floor in the same place, staring at her as she walked away. He slammed his fist against the wall and walked to his own room.

The next morning Jude woke up first, surprisingly. She slipped into the kitchen and started making the usual morning coffee. She hoped Tommy wouldn't wake up. She made herself a cream cheese bagel and took her coffee. She sat idle at the kitchen table eating, while also thinking about last night.

_I'm being crazy, Tommy's my guy. He's been there for me_ Jude thought. _He hasn't done anything to me...he's treating me great_

Tommy walked out of his bedroom in his shirt and boxers. He rubbed his eye and looked at Jude, who didn't even notice he had walked in the room. She was sitting at the table with one hand on her forehead and both her legs shaking violently. He walked over to her and sat next to her, placing a hand on her back and rubbing it gently.

"What are you thinkin' about" He asked. He felt her tense up again. "Jude! What did he say to you last night?"  
"Tommy... he doesn't matter, okay?" She said

"Well apparently he does if you're acting weird everytime I get close to you now"  
"Tommy I'm fine"  
"No, You're not"  
"He told me...that you weren't good for me"  
"And you believe him"  
"No, but something in my mind...it's just..." Jude noticed Tommy's face facing the opposite wall now.

"I got it." Tommy got up and walked back into his room.

"Tommy..." Jude called out. He didn't respond. Tears were welling up in her eyes, she she wiped them away and threw away the remainder of her bagel. She got in her car, pajama's and all, and drove over to Sadie's house. Sadie came to the door and let Jude in. Kwest had just walked out of Sadie's room.  
"oh...oh god" Jude said. "I'll just...go now"  
"Jude, stop being stupid. I dont think we could have gotten fully clothed in 2 seconds on our way to the door."  
"Right...right. Sorry, I'm just...out of it today"  
"What's up?"  
"Um..It's about Tommy."  
"I'll handle this" Kwest stepped in.

"Or...we could both help her" Sadie suggested.  
"Oh yea..hehe" Kwest rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. Jude sat down in the recliner. Sadie and Kwest sat on the couch.

"What's going on?"  
"Jimmy came to the house last night.."  
"JUDE! You didn't cheat on Tommy, did you!" Sadie interrupted.

"No! he...told me that Tommy wasn't good enough for me."  
"He what?" Kwest said "He doesn't know anything then"  
"Why did he say that?" Sadie asked, ignoring Kwest's remark.

"I donno, something about my birthday when Tommy pushed me..and then he asked me to go grocery shopping."  
"Yea but Tommy does most of the grocery's himself unless he's out and needs you to do it..."  
"Yeah, I know. But what about him pushing me?"  
"He was angry..and drunk. And besides, you know he was only attacking Jimmy to protect you" Kwest said.

"Yeah...I guess you're right...but why is it that something in my brain is making me...uncomfortable around him."  
"3 years of living with him and you pick NOW to be uncomfortable?" Kwest asked

"It's crazy, I know. But I love Tommy...I think..." Jude slammed her hand to her mouth. She had never denied loving Tommy before.

"Jude..It's okay. You need to know what you want" Sadie tried to comfort her. "Do you want to be with Tommy."  
"You know I do"  
"And you know him more than anyone?"  
"I'm pretty sure..."  
"Then what's to discuss?"  
"I don't know.." Jude buried her head in her lap.

"Jude, I've known Tom forever. I have never seen him this crazy bout a girl before. That's rare. You should hear the way he talks about you."  
Jude's ears perked. "Yeah?"  
"He loves you Jude. But that's besides the point, do you love him?"  
Jude took a minute to consider this.

"...Yes"

"Then go home" Sadie said. She opened her front door and watched as Jude went on her way. Sadie leaned against Kwest and smiled. "I love helping my little sister"  
Kwest sighed and nodded. Then guided her back inside the house.

The whole ride home, Jude was telling herself that she loved Tommy. She was crazy for ever thinking otherwise. This was meant to be, and Jude was jeapordizing it all with something that a psychotic moron said. She was going to go in the house, apologize, and everything would be okay. She could feel it.

"Shoot!" Jude said aloud. She pulled over to the side of the road. She hated it when she got sudden bursts of inspiration. She opened the glove department and pulled out a notepad and a pen.

_somebody take away my pain_

_somebody close in all the walls_

_crawling through an atmosphere inside_

_but I keep askin why _

_all these tear drops on my face_

_listen to what I have to say _

_you were gone ,you were gone_

_and so I listen to the words that_

_call me, call me_

_so you dont know who I am _

_what you did was unforgiven _

_what I did was a mistake _

_regrets fade, sorrys whisper_

_im okay im okay_

Content with what she had so far, she put away the notepad. She promised herself that she'd finish it later, but not right now.

She heard faint singing, and she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She finally figured it out. She left the radio on all night again, on low volume. She cursed at herself in her head for doing that. The last time she did that, it stayed on for 2 weeks straight, and she needed a new battery since her old one went dead. She turned it off and looked at her battery guage. _Good, it's still okay_. Jude sighed in relief, and continued driving home.

Jude walked into the apartment and looked around. Everything was neater, so she suspected that Tommy cleaned up a little. She found a stack of papers by the telephone that had been faxed. They were from..._a lawyer!_ Jude thought. _Why would Tommy need a lawyer?_ She began to read on, but put them back down._ They aren't mine...they are none of my business...oh forget it_. Curiosity got the best of Jude. She made sure Tommy wasn't around, and then she picked up the stack of papers that were by the fax machine. She lifted it up and began reading.

_Court Date: September 25_

_Court Time: 10:00 AM_

_Lawyer: Ramon Carter_

_Filing against: James Haliwel_

_Request: Restraint slip_

Jude's eyes widened. She put down the rest of the papers, not wanting to know any more about what was going on. She was going to find out first hand from Tommy. Tommy was trying to get a restraining order for Jimmy! It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but it was unexpected. She walked into Tommy's room and found him watching TV, still in the same clothes he was wearing when Jude had left the house earlier. Of course, Jude was in her pajama's too. He glanced at her but only a moment, and then turned back to the TV, making it clear that he didn't want to see her right now.

"Tommy..."  
"Jude I don't want to talk to you right now"  
"You got a restraining order for Jimmy!"  
"Well, I asked for one. I didn't get it yet"  
"Why are you doing this? I'm not exactly complaining, but you didn't even ask me! Is that why you were out last night so late?"

"Yep. Now like I said. I don't want to talk to you right now."  
"Tommy, I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I didn't mean it..."  
"Right"  
"Tommy!" Jude crawled onto the bed with him, sitting on her knees. She took his hand. He pulled it away. "Whatever. I'm not begging for you. I'm not one of those girls."

She got up and walked out of his room, and ran for her own. He stared at the hand she grabbed, and mentally slapped himself. _Stupid! You're going to mess things up!_ He got off the bed and decided to pull on some jeans for the first time today.

Jude threw open her bedroom door and grabbed a bag from her closet. She stuffed some clothes in, and picked up her song book and threw it in as well. She then grabbed her guitar and began making her way out of the room. Tommy was walking toward her at that time, and bumped into her.

"Where are you going?"  
"I need to get out of here" And with that, she walked past Tommy and out of the front door.

A/n: hmmmm...like it?Review and I shall find out! waiting waiting waiting, waiting everywhere P.s. have any of you gotten my replies to your reviews? I don't reply ALL of them but I try to reply to a bunch of them...I'm not sure if yall even get it or not, just wondering


	5. Chapter 5 love or lust

a/n: hey yall. This chapter...is funky. It might seem sort of like a filler, in a way, not really, but the ending is VERY important! VERY! So read it all the way through don't skim...so yea. Thanks for reviewing, it took me FOREVER to get this chapter up, because as some of you may know, was being VERY retarted. luckily its up and running again. Hope yall enjoy

disclaimer: U know what i dont own

Chapter 5- Love or lust

"Jude!" Tommy ran out the front door to catch her, but she was already pulling out of the driveway. Sadness englufed him. He messed up big time now. She didn't take much...maybe she was just planning to cool off a little. Where would she go? Sadie's? Doubtful. Back to her mother, so she could say 'told you so'? Nope. Tommy had no idea where Jude was planning on going and it worried him. He walked inside and called Jude's cell. She turned it off. He called Kwest.

"Hello?"  
"Kwest! Man I need you to come over right now!"  
"What happened, Tom? is everything alright?"  
"Just...get here" Tommy hung up the phone. Kwest looked over at Sadie.

"I gotta go, Tom needs me for somethin" Kwest said. He kissed Sadie and told her to wait till he got back. Then he hopped in his car and drove to Tommy's.

"Dude, where'd she go?" Kwest asked.

"She up and left. We got in a fight"  
"Man, You had her for 3 years and you lost her?"  
"I know! You don't need to rub it in my face. She didn't say we were over...she just got some stuff and left."  
"Where's she goin?"  
"I don't know" Kwest could see Tommy's hands shaking as they supported his head.

"Dude, it's gonna be alright. Ya'll are gonna be fine."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Cause she's Jude. She loves you"  
"That's not what I been feeling lately"  
"Look, man she talked to me and Sadie earlier today. She said it herself"  
"She just said she loves me? That's all she had to say?"  
"Well no, there was hesitance in there somewhere...but in the end she did say that she loved you"  
"See Kwest? She doesn't...not anymore. Not since that...JIMMY." Tommy's face got red.

"Tom, Calm down. Like I said, she'll come around"  
"Yeah. well, as far as I know, she's not gonna forgive me"

"She will man"

Tommy walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a soda and handed one to Kwest. He took it gratefully. Tommy sat on the couch again, and turned on the TV. The two boys flipped through channels until they found one they agreed on. Kwest wanted to watch baseball, but Tommy wanted to watch MTV. Finally, they found a movie and picked that instead. They weren't sure what it was about at all, but it looked retarted. They just laughed at it.

When Kwest had to leave, Tommy regained sadness. Kwest was the only thing keeping him from thinking so much about Jude. It was impossible to entirely forget her at the time, but he tried. He walked into Jude's room and looked at the mess she had. He laughed at it, it was so like her to have a mess. He took in the scent of the perfume she used. He went and picked up some of the mess. He put the clothes in a bin in the closet. And he found her notebook on the floor. He knew she kept it under her matress, so he put it back. He was tempted to read it first, but after the first time he did, he would never do that again:

_"What are you reading?" Jude asked, walking into her room to see Tommy sprawled on her bed._

_"These are really good songs, Jude"  
"Yea but, I don't use all of them. They're just for my feelings!"  
"They're amazing"  
"And not for you to read"  
"Ok ok sorry" Tommy put the book back under the matress_

He placed her mascara and eye shadow back on her dresser. He looked at her mirror. There was a picture of her and him in the top corner of it. That was the day that Jude graduated from high school. She was in her cap and gown and Tommy was in a black suit. He took the picture down and placed it in a drawer. Then he walked to his own room and stuck his head under his pillow, screaming as loud as he could.

"Hey...I need a place to stay" Jude asked, holding back tears.

"Jude...come in" Jamie greeted, and opened the door wider for Jude to come in. Jamie was in college now, the same college as Kat. Just a community college. Jude had decided not to go to college for a while, she wanted to focus just on her music. When she was older she'd go to an adult college. Jude walked into Jamie's dorm and put her stuff down. Jamie walked behind her and sat down on his couch next to Jude.

"Did something happen?"  
"Yea..."  
"What?"  
"Well...Remember Jimmy?"  
"Yep"  
"He's sort of...back in town if you know what I mean"  
"Okay...so Jude has a stalker again"  
"yep..and...Tommy and I have just been falling to pieces ever since he came back. Tommy is filing for a restraining order against him...I was questioning myself on whether or not I loved him...and everything is just..." Jude covered her face in her hands. Jamie rubbed her back.

"Hey...Jude don't cry"  
"Jamie I risked everything for Tommy. and 3 years...it can't be over now" Tears were flowing down Jude's cheeks.

" I know, I know... Everything will be alright. You're good enough to make any man come begging for you"  
"Thanks Jamie but...Tommy won't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm such a pest to him. He's always cleaning up after me and protecting me...hence the restraining order. Like I can't do anything myself. I need to just...get away from him for a few days."  
"I understand. You can stay here...uh...I don't have an extra room but the couch pulls out into a bed."  
"Yea, that's fine. Thank you Jamie" Jude wrapped her arms around her best friend. Jamie returned the gesture.

"I gotta go though..." Jamie said, breaking the unbearable silence.

"What? now?"  
"Yeah...Kat..sort of wanted to hook up tonight"  
"Oh, yeah. girlfriend. Well, that's okay I'll be fine here."  
"You sure?" Jamie asked. It didn't really matter, he was going to go anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on"

"Thanks" He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Jude was starting to regret coming here. She could be at home with Tommy right now. Stupid Jimmy, he had to ruin everything. Jamie walked out of the house, and Jude could smell the Tag cologne from the couch. She smirked and turned on the TV. Her cell phone began ringing. Her ringtone was one of her newer songs, and she had sung it with Tommy. But that was only Tommy's ringtone. She hesitating at answering it, but decided she might as well. She reached for the phone and flipped it open, staring at the picture of her and Tommy. She pressed the send button.

"Hello?" She said faintly. He barely heard it.

"Where the hell are you!"  
"I miss you too"  
"Why did you run away? Huh?"  
"Because Tommy...Jimmy is messing things up for us"  
"No he isn't. He's trying to, and you're only letting him."  
"Tommy it isn't that simple"  
"Why isn't it! I'm still in love with you! Why aren't you?"  
"I do Tommy...but"  
"But nothing then! If you love me, then why do you tense at every time I touch you? Why do you leave the house and act like we just broke up?"  
Jude was now in tears, and she could hear Tommy's voice cracking as he spoke. She knew he wasn't crying, but he was hurt.

"But...you're not...Jimmy said..."  
"Are you going to believe him and give up three years to a psychotic freak?"  
Jude hung up the phone. She burst into tears and lay crying on the couch. A few moments later, when she was able to see clearly through the fluid in her eyes, she walked out to her car. She hadn't brought her things with her, only her wallet. She got in her car and wiped her eyes one last time. It was raining out. _Great_ she thought. She sat there waiting for the rain to die down. It didn't. She turned on the ignition and drove off.

Tommy sat there on his bed, staring at his phone, trying to get the courage to call her again.

"Ow!" he heard a voice coming from outside. He walked to the door and opened it. Jude was standing outside in the rain, soaked to the bone. She was clutching her foot with one hand, groaning in pain. "Stupid walkway light!" She scolded. She looked up to see Tommy standing before her eyes. He was slightly smiling at the sight of her getting angry at the walkway light.

"Hi..." She said.

"Hey" He walked closer.

"I came because..." Tommy knew why she came. He silenced her by kissing her. She kissed back, and didn't feel weird at all. He brought her closer to him. Jude could feel his lips trying not to curve into a smile. Finally, they broke away.

"Hi..." She repeated.

"Hi"  
"Um...Well...That was pretty much it, right?" She was catching her breath.

"We should get inside before we catch cold" Tommy led Jude inside. She stopped at the doorway.

"I don't wanna get the floor wet"  
"Don't worry about it" He led her to the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her. Then he went in her room and picked out some clothes.

"Thanks Tommy.." She playfully shoved him out of the bathroom and got changed. He picked outfits way better than Sadie did. Mainly because he knew exactly what she liked. She walked out in a red T-shirt and black pants. She fit her stud belt around her waist.

"That's better" He said  
"Yeah..." Jude sat down on the couch.

"So what did you come here for again? I sort of interrupted you"  
"Haha, I came to say sorry"  
"What...?" Both Tommy and Jude had suddenly gotten serious.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you Tommy. Well, I shouldn't have doubted us."  
"Maybe it wasn't Jimmy though"  
"Huh? Of course it was"  
"Maybe deep in your heart...you know you don't love me"  
"Tommy that's crazy...you know I do"  
"But maybe you don't."

Jude sat on the couch, befuddled. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to clear her mind. She thought deep and hard. Tommy stood at the counter, waiting for her response. He could see her shaking her head "no" with her eyes closed, but he wasn't sure why. Finally, she opened them.

"Nope. Tommy I know, true to myself, that I love you"

"And you're sure?"  
"Positive" Jude smiled and ran up to him, taking him in her arms. He brushed the hair off her face with his index finger. She knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes and felt his lips meet hers. Suddenly she felt as if she'd never known how much she really did care about him. Her fingers skimmed his back, sending chills down his spine. He placed on hand on the back of her neck and one hand at her waist. He then led her to the bedroom.

It was 4AM. Tommy had fallen asleep hours earlier, but Jude couldn't sleep a wink. Tommy had his arm wrapped around her stomach. Her hand was behind her head supporting it. She stared at the darkness of the walls, all she could see was black. She could feel her heart racing a hundred miles a minute. Tommy stirred, and removed his arm from her stomach. He turned over on his other side, and she placed her head on his back. She felt so comfortable with him. As if nothing could ever get her here, not even Jimmy. Her arm entwined his, and she brough it up so her hand was on his shoulder. She felt the buldge of his bullet scar and instantly freed her arm of his. Memories flooded her mind of 3 years ago but she wouldn't succumb to them. She shook them away and focused on now. Where she was, the best place in the world. Who she was with, the person she loved most. Nothing else mattered right now.

Jude finally found herself drifting off to sleep, but after what seemed like 5 minutes of sleep, Tommy had woken her up. She moaned in objection.

"Jude, Jamie's here" He whispered. She shot her eyes open and ran out the living room. She was only in shorts and a tank shirt. She glanced over at Tommy, and noticed he was fully clothed. Then her attention turned to the clock. It was 11:30. She placed her hair behind her ear.

"Hi...Jamie" She greeted akwardly.

"Hello. You scared me last night I thought that psycho had taken you"  
"Nope..."  
"Well, I'm glad you two made up"  
"heh..."Jude laughed. "Yeah..Oh shoot I left my stuff at your house I'm sorry!"  
"It's fine, I brought it with me"  
"Oh, thanks alot"

"No prob"

Jude led Jamie to the front door. She embraced him lightly and watched as he drove off. Tommy walked up behind Jude and placed his arms around her stomach from behind. It startled her.

"Scared ya" He laughed

"Did not" She turned to look at him. After a few seconds Jude released herself from his grip and walked into the kitchen. _Yes! He kept the food!_ She thought. _Score!_ She pulled out the pizza that she had from about 3 nights ago and stuffed it in the microwave. Tommy winced.

"Jude, that's gross"  
"What's gross?"  
"Pizza that's been in there since...how long?"  
"Wednesday" She said matter-of-factly.

"And today is saturday..."  
"So?"  
"ugh...nevermind" Tommy's attention turned to the fax machine which was rattling. He walked over to it and noticed a new stack of papers. Jude could tell he was concerned about something.  
"What's up?"  
"Uh, they re-scheduled the court date..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yea, its in mid October now"  
"Ouch"

"Yeah. Almost a month and a half away"  
"Well at least you're getting it"

"They don't want me to have this restraining order. He's got a mental disturbance and thats why he's so obsessive"  
"Wow"  
"Yeah, but I don't care. He can't keep pesturing you like this"  
"I understand...but hey Tommy?"  
"Yeap?"  
"I'm not a kid, please stop treating me like one. You're a bit...protective"  
Tommy had taken thought to this. He knew he was being protective. Ever since the incident he's kept his guard extra high. He didn't want to take any chances, especially with Jude.

"Whatever you say"

"Thanks"

Jude took out the pizza from the microwave and began munching on it. Tommy suddenly grew jealous.

"You aren't getting my pizza, Quincy. You're the fool who decided to eat all of yours on the day you got it. I'm better. I think ahead"

"And of course, she wins" Tommy muttered to himself. He plopped on the couch and turned on MTV. Gwen Stefani was on. He watched her video intently. Jude noticed and walked in front of the TV.

"Uh, hey. You've already got one of those. I'm not..quite..as sexy but I'm a blond and I'm hott...at least I think...or you think..."  
Tommy laughed at Jude's attempt to avert his attention back on her.

"Of course I do. And now is when I continue..." Jude's eyes looked at him sternly "...to change the channel" He switched it over to Fuse. Jude loved this station. Staind's music video was on and she swayed with the music. Tommy swayed with her, mocking her movement. She playfully slapped him.

"What are you doing that for?" Jude asked  
"you look like you're in a padded cell, rocking back and forth" he began cracking up laughing.

"ugh! You're so mean! This is a nice song!"

"Uh huh" Tommy's laughing had calmed into snickering. She had a smile on her face as she leaned on his shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tommy grunted and stood up. Jude followed behind. He opened the door, and there stood Ramon Carter; a briefcase in his hand.

"May I come in?" He asked

"Of course" Tommy moved aside and allowed him in.

"The judge has decided that, because of the abundance of trials this year, he would go ahead and sign your restraint slip. All you have to do is sign, and write down your information and who all this restraint slip applies to..."

"And we're done? Tommy smiled and looked over at Jude.

"Not quite..." Tommy's eyes flicked over to Ramon. "We still have to meet with James himself, and show him how far 12 yards is. This could get ugly. However, once the papers are signed by the both of you and James, it wont be quite so hard. You may go ahead and sign your half of the bargain right here" Ramon placed the papers in front of Tommy. He took the papers and grabbed a pen. Jude's name was the first name he put on the paper for who the restraining order applies to. She grinned and kept watching. he then signed his name under hers, along with his signature. He then handed the pen to her, and she signed her signature as well. Mr. Carter took one copy of the paper and left the other with Jude and Tommy.

"That's all! Tomorrow we will go to James' house and explain to him the procedure, though he should know it very well.We'll give you a call with his address so you can get there"  
"That won't be necessary, I have the address" Jude explained.

"You do?" Tommy asked.

"Yep"  
"How?"  
"Well, assuming he still lives in the same house he did 3 years ago...and we had the project and all...I did go over there at least twice out of the 3 weeks we had to finish the project"  
"Oh...well give us the address anyway, just incase" Tommy requested.

"I can do that. Thank you, I'll just be on my way then" Ramon tipped his hat politely and left the apartment.

The next morning, Jude woke up and got dressed. She put on a black leather vest over a white turtle neck shirt and and walked out to the living room. Tommy was sitting next to the telephone, staring as if it might move.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked

"Granny's gonna call soon" He replied

"Huh?"  
"Joking..."  
"OH!"  
"I'm waiting for Ramon to call with Jimmy's address. The cops are gonna be there and everything. It might get crazy..."  
"Well, what about Jimmy's dad? Don't you think we should get a restraining order on him too?"  
"Of course I think so! But that's not a priority right now. That's years away"  
"True"  
"Well hey, I'm gonna go to Sadie's for a bit... Call me as soon as Ramon calls, k?"  
"will do" Jude kissed Tommy and walked out of the apartment.

She drove over to Sadies house and stood outside the door. Kwest's car wasn't in the driveway, which was unusual. Jude rang the doorbell, and Sadie walked out grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?" Jude asked. Sadie didn't answer. She just held out her left hand. It looked like a hand. The nails had just recently been painted, and there was a ring on the ring finger. _Wait, what?_  
"OH my god! Sadie he proposed?" Jude shrieked. Sadie tried to calm her happiness, but failed.

"Yep!"

Jude embraced her sister and joined in girly giggling.

"Sadie, You're getting hitched!"  
"i'm getting hitched!"

"I'm happy for ya"  
"And, there was something we were going to talk to you about..." Sadie suddenly got serious. Jude walked inside and sat on the couch.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Jude asked. Sadie sat next to her sister.

"Well, first off, Kwest is on his way to your house to talk to Tommy about this...so..." Sadie grinned and took a deep breath. "We were thinking, since you and Tommy have been together for a long time now" Sadie clutched her sisters hands in her own.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor, Sadie. And Tommy will be the best man" Jude said. But Sadie just nodded a no. "no?" Jude was confused.

"We were thinking...we could have a double wedding!"

A/N: Dundundunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn lol. I know what im planning on doing with this now, so just...don't think ahead because I have a bunch of twisters and then things that you could have figured out...so just...yea


	6. Chapter 6 Bells and Handcuffs

a/n: Okay, the shortest chap I've ever done. 2 reasons. 1) I have writers block again and 2) I thought this was a nice way to end the chapter. enjoy, and thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: It shall be mine one day, but today is not that day

chapter 6- Bells and handcuffs

Jude sat there before her sister in complete shock. Her mouth stretched into a smile. Sure, she liked the idea, but Tommy probably wouldn't go for it. He was funny about things like that. And was she even ready to get married? All the responsibilities that followed, everything else. Although she would finally be married to the one guy she ever felt right with.  
"I...I don't know Sadie" Jude stuttered.

"Oh come on, You know you want to"  
"Yeah...sort of..."  
"You don't want to marry Little Tommy Q, the former boy bander that girls would have DIED to marry?"  
"well you know I would, one day...just...now?"  
"It's been 3 years!"  
"I guess...well I'll talk to Tommy about it..."  
Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister. "thank youuuuuuu"

"Let me see that ring again" Jude laughed.

Kwest walked into Tommy's apartment. It was dim in there, Tommy was watching a movie.

"Hey man!" Tommy greeted.

"Hey. Dude guess what?"  
"...You're pregnant?" Tommy joked.

"Haha, nope. But...Sadie and I are getting married!"  
"Really! Awesome man! how'd you do it?"  
"Why? You gonna use my technique to ask Jude?"  
"No..."  
"well good, cause you don't have to"  
"Huh?"  
"We was wondering if, considering the time yall have been together and whatnot, if you'd like to get married with us"  
"What?"  
"You know, double wedding. You and Jude, Me and Sadie...church..beach, whatever, wherever"  
"And you think Jude wants to?"  
"I'm sure she does"  
"It's too soon man, I can't go doing..."  
"Tom, 3 years is a little more than too soon. It's like SCREAMING get your butts in a church and vow already"

"...Things with us were pretty bad yesterday...it just started getting better. And besides..what about...what if she wants..."  
"Kids?"  
Tommy winced at that word

"Yea...no" Tommy said

"You'd be a good dad"  
"Jude would be a good mom...but, me? A dad?"  
"Dude! Why are you even thinkin about this now? Yall arent married yet!"  
"True...true." Tommy sighed "But its your day...and we'd sort of have to share it"  
"Man you know how I am wit crowds"  
"Look, I'll talk to Jude about it..."  
"Yea, you two better make the right decision"  
"I'm sure we will"  
Suddenly the phone rang. Tommy picked it up. After a few moments of talking, he hung up the phone.

"Kwest I gotta go. We are gettin the restraining order activated now"  
"Aiight man," Kwest nudged Tommy on the shoulder "see you later"  
"See you"  
Tommy phoned Jude and they met up at Jimmy's house. Jimmy walked outside bewildered.

"hey guys...any specific reason you came to visit me on this lovely day?" Jimmy asked. Just then, a police car pulled up in Jimmy's driveway. Jimmy stared at it in wonder.

"Yeah, Actually we do have a reason" Tommy said.

2 policemen stepped out of the vehicle. In their hand were the papers for the restraining order. Jimmy glanced at them and backed away.

"No way, I'm not signing those. I know what they are"  
"Well then you can go to court and possibly jail for refusing to sign a legal document. You don't really have a say in this"  
"Why, Jude?" Jimmy's gaze left the papers and met Jude's eyes.

"Jimmy...I think it's better this way"  
"Why?"  
"Because Jimmy, I can't be friends with you, you're obsessing over me"  
"Yea well, I have this disorder. But I'd never hurt you" Jimmy took a step towards Jude. Jude's never noticed him being quite this surreptitious so she backed away, Tommy slightly placed an arm in front of her for protection. The policemen stood there waiting for their little conversation to end.

"Look man, you gotta stop messing with us, this is the only way" Tommy stated.

"That's not very eloquent" Jimmy said

"We've tried eloquent" Tommy said "Didn't work."  
Suddenly Jimmy lunged for Jude. The policemen chased after him and Tommy stepped in front of Jude, getting pulled to the ground by Jimmy. The policemen freed Tommy of Jimmy's grasp. Jude stood there halfway to tears. She couldn't take it anymore  
"Jimmy you need SERIOUS HELP!"  
Jimmy stared at her and took a step back. His eyes were huge now, Jude could tell he was overdosed on something. Not much to kill him, but enough to make his character out of it's natural state. She grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him off the ground.

"You really want to get rid of me this much Jude?"  
"This will be the one thing that I never regret" Jude said

"Fine then"  
"Sir, if you could stand here." One officer said. Jimmy cooperated. "You are not to come within 12 yards of Jude Harrison or Thomas Quincy, understand?"  
"Understood" Jimmy said. On officer took him by the arm and led him 12 yards away. This took quite a number of minutes. When they were done, Jude could hardly see them. All she saw were two unidentified bodies standing on the street corner. The officer handed Jimmy the restraint papers and Jimmy signed.

"Now you have to wait here until they leave your house, or else you'll be arrested"

"ok..but I don't think this is twelve yards; it feels like 25" Jimmy said.

"It is" The second officer said.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get my tape measure" Jimmy's voice slurred. The officer grabbed his arm.  
"You can't go until they leave"  
"Watch me" Jimmy released himself of the officers grip and sprinted for his home. The officer chased him. The first officer stood outside and held up his gun.

"STOP" he commanded. Jimmy stopped and held up his arms. The officer put away his gun and pulled out his handcuffs. Tommy could feel Jude shaking under his grip, so he rubbed her arms gently to calm her nerves. The officer placed the handcuffs on Jimmy and led him to the police car. Jimmy took one last glance at Jude, as if asking for sympathy. Jude looked away so she didn't feel quite so guilty. The officers got back in the car and drove Jimmy away. Jude sighed and walked away from Tommy, over to the side of Jimmy's house. She placed her hand on her forehead and stared at the sky, taking in deep breaths. Tommy let her be, he knew she didn't really want this in the first place. She knew it was for the better but she felt so guilty, Tommy understood that, She had such a kind heart.

After a few moments had passed, Jude walked over to her car and got in. Tommy copied and followed her home. She layed her head on Tommy's lap on the couch and tried not to fall asleep as he brushed his fingers through her hair. He could feel her arms shaking as they gripped his knee.

"Jude, listen. Jimmy was..."  
"I know, Tommy. I know." Jude said. Tommy changed the subject after that, trying to calm her.

"Jude..."  
"Hm?"

"Did Sadie talk to you...?"  
"Oh...yea..."  
"Do you think we should ..get married...with them?"  
Jude laughed under her breath a little bit and sat upright. She took Tommy's hands in hers.

"Well for one, you didn't propose. I want to get married on our time, not by something my sister planned. And two, I can't even think about marriage now, I mean, I have a tour to go to this summer. I have another album due by the end of the summer to be released early next year. And I..." Tommy cut her off.

"I know" He said. "I understand"  
"Well...did you want to?"  
"The thought is nice..you know? Me and you...married finally.. but, I don't know. It's all too crazy for me to think about right now"  
"Right" Jude giggled and went to the kitchen. "besides, you are not yet worthy"  
"Oh really?" Tommy got up. He grinned and walked up to Jude. She stared at him, waiting for him to defend his title. He lifted her up bridal style and kissed her passionately. She looked at him and kissed him again. "How's that for worthy?"  
"Pretty good Quincy" Jude laughed. She kicked her legs, indicating she wanted to be back on the ground.

"So...we're not getting married then?" Tommy asked.

Jude stood there, making sure the choice she made earlier was the choice she really wanted.

"Not yet, k? I want it to be just our decision. Let Sadie and Kwest have their day. You can propose to me when you're ready..."  
"Fine with me, but what about when you're ready?"

"We'll talk about that when the time comes"

Jude went to her bedroom and shut the door. She pulled out her notebook and began writing. Today she was feeling stressed. But everytime she lifted her pen, the ideas left her brain. She couldn't even think of a thing to write. She'd scribble a few words, and end up erasing them becuase of how cheezy they sounded. Her garbage bin was now full to the top of crumpled papers, so she put away her notebook to preserve the remainder of her paper. She rolled over on her back and closed her eyes. Images of today were racing through her head, and eventually she fell asleep.

A/N: Short, eh? Well do you still like it? Eh? eh? Ok, well Review me and tell me darn it!


	7. Chapter 7 Blues of Leaving Home

A/n: I just had this idea like yesterday, and decided to use it. I thought it sort of fit something that would happen on the show...all dramatic and whatnot. Sort of. Well, hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing

Chapter 7- Blues of Leaving Home

"Hey, Sadie" Jude spoke on the telephone.

"Hey! You all ready for your grand tour?"  
"Grand? Yeah, right."

"It is! You know it!"  
"Right. theres gonna be..."  
"Thousands of Jude Harrison fans screaming your name and holding up posters"  
"Haha funny"  
"It's true sis, you made it big since you won Instant Star. You're not the Instant Star anymore, you're the Artist that everybody wants to know"  
"Thanks Sadie"  
"Yep yep"

"Uh, listen, I talked to Tommy,"

"And you've come to you're conclusion?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And?"

"and...we don't want to get married yet."  
"Oh...Are you sure?"  
"Positive, trust me"  
"Well then will you be my maid of honor?"  
"Of course!"  
"Yes! Thanks Jude"  
"Welcome"  
"I gotta go though, going shopping. Love ya"  
"Bye Sadie.."  
Jude hung up the phone and walked out into the living room where Tommy was. She flopped on the couch and sighed heavily. She was going on tour in 2 days, and Tommy couldn't go with her. She was going with the band and some voice coach that Tommy picked out for her. Tommy had to stay at the studio and work with other artists. Jude was very anxious to get this tour over with.

"I can't believe I'm leaving friday..." Jude said. She looked upside down at Tommy, who was standing in front of her with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"You'll be great"  
"Yea but...what if I mess up? What if they don't like me like last year? They have like 2 new instant stars, remember?"  
"Yeah, but they only have one Jude Harrison"  
"Thanks, Tommy. But it sucks that you can't come. You'd be my stregnth, really. What's some voice coach gonna do for me?"  
"Well for one, you know I'd love to go with you but you know I can't." Tommy explained "And another thing, The voice coach is going to...hmm, let me think, _coach your voice_"  
"Sarcastic, much? I don't need a voice coach. I need courage"  
"We went through this on your last tour"  
"Yeah, but the last one wasn't so big. This one, it's gonna be HUGE. Stadiums, thousands of people, all for me"  
"And that's your stregnth"  
"Huh?"  
"If those thousands of people didn't like you, they wouldn't have spent their money and come from all over the world just to see you. But that's the fact. They came to see YOU. Not some other Instant Star. You."  
Jude silenced herself and stared at her hands. Not in the creepy way, it was just that they were rested on her knees and that's where she was looking at the time. She would have a new tour bus this time, new fans, new stages, new cities, states, countries. She was so nervous and all Tommy could do was stand there and tell her that she was gonna be great. How did he know? How did he know so confidently that she would be fine? What if she fainted on the stage? And then in the middle of the tour, she had to come back anyway for Sadie's wedding.

Jude and Tommy went out for Taco's the night before Jude's tour. It was her favorite. They spent the night just hanging around and watching TV, holding eachother. It would be a few weeks, maybe a month or so before he saw Jude. He was trying not to kill time, making it go by as slowly as possible. He wanted this day to come for Jude, but dreaded it for himself. He was reaaally going to miss her.

"Don't let me leave.." Jude whispered. She was laying with Tommy in his bed. Tommy had his arm around her, stroking her arm softly. She had her head rested on top of his.

"You've gotta go"  
"I don't want to anymore"  
"You know that's not true"  
"If only you could come with me..."  
"I wish I could Jude but it's not that simple." Jude hushed him.

"Shh, don't lecture me tonight."  
"Fine"  
"I just wish...that my fans would come to me" Jude laughed "I shouldn't have to travel"  
"I thought you liked traveling"  
"Well I do, but I like traveling with you"  
"You know, Dr. Phil says that spending too much time with a partner can be bad for a relationship. Maybe this will be good for us"  
"You watched Dr. Phil!" Jude lifted her head and stared at him, though she could barely see, the light was dim.

"Nothing else was on. ANYWAYS, my point being, that maybe its good that you go"  
"You don't think we're doing fine?"  
"We are, but this might make us stronger"  
"So...my tour kind of has 2 purposes"  
"Exactly"  
"Wonderful...I can't believe you watched Dr. Phil"  
"Oprah is nice too"  
"Right right." Jude laughed. She kissed Tommy's forehead and replaced her head on his. He never wanted to leave this spot. After a few moments of faint talking, the two drifted off into a slumber.

The alarm clock buzzed at 4AM. Jude jumped up. "CRAP! TOMMY GET UP!"  
Tommy stirred and looked at the clock. He groaned "How did we fall asleep!"  
"I don't know but we did and the bus leaves in 2 hours!" Jude ran for the shower. She took a fast one and jumped out, putting on a green polo shirt and black jeans. "Good enough" She said to herself. She combed her hair and didn't bother to put on makeup. She ran for her room and found Tommy packing up some bags for her.  
"Thank you so much!" Jude said, and helped him pack. She didn't fold her clothes like he was doing, she just stuffed them in a bag. She made a quick breakfast of a bowl of cereal. By the time they got to the bus station it was 5:20. Jude's mom, Sadie, and Kwest were all there to wish her good luck and goodbye. Jude walked up and tried to hold back her tears. She could see that her mom and Sadie were doing the same. But the worst of all was Tommy. Jude embraced her mother tightly, listening to her mothers soft sniffles. Then she hugged Sadie. Sadie wasn't crying really, she was just sad that she wouldn't have her sister around for a while till her wedding. She quickly hugged Kwest and thanked him for all his help. Then she headed for the bus. Tommy ran up and stopped her, pulling her off of the first step. She stared at him for a moment.  
"See you in a month" He said. It was painfully obvious that he was breaking into pieces, and Jude kind of laughed in her head at the sight. It's not like she was going to be gone forever. Still, she knew that a month was the longest they've been apart since they got together, and after that she'd be gone another 4 months, but they promised that they would only think about those four months when she was actually going to leave for them. She wrapped her arms around Tommy and cried lightly on his shoulder. He patted her back in reassurance.  
"You're gonna be fine, remember what I said" He reminded

"Yeah" Jude wiped her eyes. Her band was already on the bus. Tommy bent down and kissed her, almost staying there for longer than he had expected. He didn't want to let her go but it was her biggest tour yet, and he knew how happy and scared she must be. He pulled away and placed a hand on her face, wiping away a loose tear with his thumb. She smiled at him and stepped back up on the bus.  
"Bye..." She said. Tommy couldn't say it back. He watched as she climbed all the way on the bus, and pulled her head out of the window. He smiled slightly and waved at her as the bus took off and left. He felt an arm around his shoulder, and he turned to see it belonged to Sadie.

"She's...amazing" Sadie said  
"Yep..she really is somethin else."  
Tommy got in his car and drove home alone. It was still early, so he decided to go back to sleep. It would be a while before Jude had a chance to call, anyway. And of course, he knew that Jude was doing the same right now.

It was 4:30 PM when Jude finally decided to look out the bus window. They were driving in the snow, she guessed that they hadn't gotten very far in the little time she was moping. She looked over and saw Jeff and Shane throwing pillows at eachother in the back of the bus. Jeff was the Bassist and Shane was the lead guitarist. Jean was the other guitarist, but he was usually quiet and in his own world, and she envied him for it. Taylor was the drummer, and he had _skill_. But he wasn't very social, he was usually on the phone with his girlfriend. She was quite happy with this band, since SME left. Spiederman hadn't even called her in 2 years. He called her once a few months after she and Tommy got together, and they went out and had coffee. But then he tried to get her back, and she assured him that she was happy with Tommy, and she didn't want to mess things up.

"Jude, come on! Join in the pillow fight! It's not like you to mope!" Jeff called. He threw a pillow at her but she didn't even budge. "Dude, what's wrong with her?"  
"She misses Tommy" Shane whispered.

"Ohhh right, didn't think" Jeff walked over to Jude and pulled her up. She didn't object to it. She stared lazily at him waiting for his commands. He stuffed a pillow in her hands and hit her with another one right in the face. She didn't react very much so he did it again.  
"Dude what are you doing?" Shane asked, running over there to stop him. Jude couldn't help it anymore, she burst into hysterical laughter.  
"IT'S ON NOW!" She cried, tackling Jeff and hitting him with the pillow. The three were in a war now, the war of the pillows. Jude beat Shane, but Shane beat Jeff and Jeff beat Jude. Jean was sitting in the front of the bus on his laptop, glancing and laughing under his breath at the three. His brought his glasses back up to his face and kept on typing away. Taylor, surprisingly, was not on the phone. He was sitting in front of the two laughing at their pillow fight.

That night, Jude sat by the window of the bus solitary. Jude thought everyone else was sleeping, so she let her nerves take over her and the tears began to fall. She missed Tommy already, but she was mainly crying out of nervousness. She was so scared, tomorrow was her first concert in Minnesota. From there she would go through the states and fly overseas to Europe. From there she'd go to Japan, traips around Canada a while, then back home. She wiped away her tears and stared out the window, staring at the trees and dark shadows that lay before her.

"Jude, You okay?" Jeff said, startling her out of her thoughts. She wiped her face again and looked at him.

"Yeah" She said faintly. Jeff sat next to her by the window and placed an arm around her.

"You miss him don't you?"  
"Yeah, of course but, that's not it...I'm just so scared you know?"  
"Jude you'll be fine"  
"That's what everybody says"

"But I know its true." Jeff turned to look at Jude in the dim moonlight. Her tears had stopped flowing but her eyes were still sparkling. She looked so beautiful like this. He brought his face to hers and kissed her lightly. It took her a moment to register this but kissed him back. He began to pull her shirt up but after a few moments she pulled away, hating herself for what she had just done. Jeff scooted over in his seat away from her a little bit to give her space. He looked down at the floor. Jude was tensed up and had her head against the window. Jeff could see she was scratching at her arms to calm herself.

"Sorry..." Jeff said  
"Uh...well...that was"  
"I know, I get it. I shouldn't have done it. I hope nothing happens between you and Tommy cause of me..."  
"Tommy..." Jude whispered. Now she was in full blown tears again. Jeff patted her back.  
"I could tell him..that I made a move on you. You had nothing to do with it"  
"That would be a lie"  
"Would it really? You miss having your boyfriend, and I care for you. I made the move, and you just followed because it's what you felt you needed."  
"But I can't do that..."  
"It was one mistake. You two should be fine if he has a heart to forgive you with"

"I hope"  
"I know he..."  
"Jeff, maybe you should just go to bed, K? I've been through alot the past few days. I'll be fine"  
"Alright...night Jude"  
"Night"

A/n Well, how was it? Eh? Ehhhhhhhhhhhh? I'm on this "eh' kick lately, I'll get out of it. Review please


	8. Chapter 8 spill the secret

A/n: Ok. by far this is my longest chapter and hopefully the only one of this legnth. Unless you WANT longer chapters, you have to tell me these things...so yeah...here you go. oh and note this is **NOT **the last chapter of the story, I just couldn't think of a cliffhanger...but I have ideas for the other parts

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own IS yet

Chapter 8- Spill The Secret

Jude had lightened up alot since the beginning of the tour. She'd been through the states now,done about 14 concerts since she left. She and Jeff had tried to forget their little mistake on the first night of the tour. Now it was time go to back home for Sadie and Kwest's wedding.

"You finally get to go see him" Jeff said, patting Jude's back  
"Yeah..." Jude couldn't help but smile. She was also quite sad because after this week, she had to go back on tour for another four months.

"Hey Jude" Jean said, sitting next to her.  
"Hey Jean" Jude looked at Jean, expecting him to say something

"Sadie didn't send me an invite" Jean said

"Oh... well...I'm sure she meant to..."

"Yeah, she did, it was included with mine. Sorry, forgot to tell ya" Shane said. He threw the open envelope to Jean. Jean opened it and smiled intently.

"Tomorrow is the wedding." Shane pointed out

"We all know that, man" Jeff said

"Well, just a reminder. Gotta get all cleaned up and shaved" Shane pointed to Jean and Taylors goatee's forming. Taylor rubbed his and winced.

"Shut up" Taylor said "Its not like you're the most hygenic here" He was right, Shane did have a bit of an odor.

"I think we can all say the only one here that is clean is Jude" Jean said. Jude blushed a little.  
"I'm a girl..."  
"Cheers for Jude!" Taylor raised his beer bottle and held it up to the ceiling. Taylor was the oldest of the group, he is 27. Jeff and Shane are 22, and Jean is 19. Jeff placed an arm around Jude and drank to that. Jude just laughed it off, seeing as how she and Jean couldn't drink. Well, Jean drank illegaly sometimes, but to put it frankly Jude didn't want to drink. Not after her first few encounters with the law. And even when she will be legally able to drink, she didn't really want to anyway. It tasted gross.

"Hey Jude, is your sister having a theme or something?" Jean asked

"Uh...I don't think so"  
"So is this okay?" Jean pulled out a black button down shirt and navy pants.

"Sure" Jude said. She took the black shirt and tossed it aside, grabbing one of Jeff's white ones and handing it to him. "There, so you don't jynx the wedding"  
"What's your dress look like?" Taylor asked.  
"Uh.actually, I don't know. Sadie picked it out"  
"Sadie!" Taylor, Shane, Jeff, and Jean said in unison.

"Yeah..."  
"It's gonna be pink!" Jeff said

"And frilly!" Shane said

"and poofy!" Taylor said

"You'll be a disaster of a Jude" Jean said

"Nah, She knows more or less what I like"  
"Yes but!" Jeff placed an intimidating arm around Jude's neck and placed his face up to hers, speaking very quietly. "Now that she has her chance to take over you, on HER day, she'll murder your style."  
Jeff's british accent was beginning to grow heavier. Jude could tell this was because he was drunk.

"We're here!" Taylor called, retreating from the front of the bus. Jude smiled and made sure she was the first one out. Tommy was standing at the doorway of the bus. She jumped from the stairs into his arms.

"You're heavier" Tommy joked. Jude slapped him playfully. She leaned forward in his arms and kissed him passionately. They didn't stop until they heard one of the boys in the back clearing their throat. Jude went to the ground and stepped out of the way. Jeff threw Jude's bags out of the bus and onto the pavement. Hired workers were pulling the instruments and amps out of the back of the bus. Sadie ran up and hugged Jude before she could even register who was clutching at her neck.

"Missed you too Sadie" Jude gasped for air. Sadie was laughing.  
"TOMORROWWWW!" Sadie shouted

"I know!"

"You HAVE to see your dress, it's AMAZING, and I know you'll love it"

"I'm sure I will" Jude said sarcastically. Sadie didn't catch that, but Tommy did, and laughed to himself. "But i'm gonna go home now, nap time" Jude giggled

"Fine fine" Sadie let go of her sister and watched her walk off with Tommy.

"So, how was it? You barely called" Tommy said

"I didn't mean to...I mean you know how busy things were. Besides I called you every night"  
"I missed you"

"You have no idea" Jude said "Hey...tommy..."  
"Yeah?"  
"When I was on tour...I...um..."  
"What?"  
Jude couldn't find it in her heart to tell him what she had done. Besides, why should she? It didn't exactly mean anything. To her, it didn't anyway. To Jeff it probably meant the world, which made it all the more hurtful.

"I missed you alot..." Jude said. It wasn't a lie, it was just an alternate to what she was going to say.

"I did too girl" Tommy placed a hand on her knee and drove with the other hand. She sighed in relief and placed her head back on the seat. She closed her eyes and before she knew it they were back home.

Jude pulled her bags out of the back of the car. Tommy carried the two heavy trunks. He couldn't imagine what all she brought with her. On the other hand, what all she had brought back.

"Want something to eat?" Tommy asked after they were all settled inside.

"No...I'm too tired"  
"Wanna go to sleep?"  
"Well, I can wait. I was hoping to sleep in your room tonight, I miss your hugs" Jude playfully tickled Tommy at his sides and he pushed her arms away laughing. He placed his forehead up to hers and stared into her eyes

"You got it" He said. Jude smiled and lifted her face to kiss him quickly before getting up to go change into her pajamas. She bought some Rolling Stones pajama pants while on tour, and a matching tank shirt to go with it, so she wore that. A few moments later Tommy came in with just an undershirt and some boxers. Jude laughed and turned in the bed, bringing the blanket up over her head. Tommy got beside her and brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her cheek lightly. He placed an arm around her waist and they fell asleep like this. Jude hadn't even realized how much she missed this feeling.

"Jude wake up" Tommy said, shaking her lightly. The morning sun was shining on her face so she pulled the blankets up. "Jude!"

"What Tommy! I'm _sleeping_"

"Well your sisters wedding is tonight...and we have to go to the rehersal like...now."  
"LEAVE IT TO SADIE TO HAVE THE REHEARSAL THE DAY OF THE WEDDING! WHO DOES THAT?" Jude yelled, throwing the blankets off her and pacing herself to the bathroom. Tommy laughed. Jude did have a point, it was usual that people had the rehearsals before the wedding. Of course, Sadie didn't like "usual".

A few moments later Jude came out in dress pants and a white T-shirt. Tommy stared at her funny.

"Thats not what you're wearing to the wedding is it?"  
"No Tommy" She said "Sadie picked out my dress remember"  
"Oh, I saw it by the way. It's...okay"  
"Just okay?" Jude sighed and hung her head. She knew Sadie would screw up her style.

"Nope, it's amazing" Tommy said. Jude instantly straightened back up and smiled. She hit Tommy lightly for joking about the dress and then led him to her car so she could drive them to the rehearsal.

"OK OK Everyone, the rehearsal is now OVER" Sadie announced after 5 hours of nonstop music and bells. The time was now 5:30 PM. The wedding was in an hour. Jude and Sadie went to a different room to get changed. 2 of Sadie's other friends were in there already, along with Kat, changed and ready for the wedding. They were her bride's maids. Tommy followed Kwest to a room in the back to get changed into the tux. There were also 3 other men. Tommy wondered if the bride's maids were these men's wives or girlfriends as well. One of the groomsmen was Taylor, another was Jamie. The other guy remained unknown. Tommy greeted them, and Taylor handed him the tuxedo. Tommy went behind the curtain and changed, as did Jude in the other room. Jude walked out moments later with her blond hair flowing down her back. She had her eyes closed, reluctant to see the image of this dress that Sadie picked out.  
"Jude, open your eyes!" Sadie ordered. Jude did as commanded and looked in the mirror. She was actually very surprised. The dress was dark purple, and flowed diagnolly down her legs. The top was cropped just a little, and it was sleeveless. Sadie sent Jude in for makeup and hair, and Sadie went to change into her wedding gown. Her hair and makeup was already done. Sadie walked out a few moments later in an elegant white gown. It wrapped around her neck and rested there with lace falling down the back. Her veil wasn't too long, just long enough to cover the back of her head but not the lace trailing her back. Jude smiled and embraced her sister. Then she handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"it's time" Sadie said. Jude could hear the shaking in her voice  
"Yep" Jude made her way to the front of the line. She led the other girls out into the hall and walked toward Tommy and the other groomsmen. Tommy was astonished. She looked even more beautiful than he imagined her in. She was also lost in her own gaze. She'd never seen him in a tuxedo before, just a few really fancy suits. He had a pink carnation at the pocket of his jacket. His hair was gelled and spiked up like it usually was, but Jude could see that his face had been powdered a little, and she could also tell that he was very embarrassed about it. She met up with him and formed a double line with the groomsmen. She took his arm in her own, as did the other brides maids with their 'other half' Kwest was in the front of the line. He was first to walk out with his grandmother; his mother had died when he was a child. He still felt that he couldn't be any happier than now. After Kwest made it to the end, Jude and Tommy walked up and tried not to close their eyes as the flash of cameras blinded their view. They made it to the end of the isle and separated onto the two sides. The other bridesmaids made it to the end and formed a line behind Jude. The groomsmen did the same. The music had a slight shift, and on played the famous "here comes the bride" song. Jude hated this song, but today was Sadie's day so she'd cope with it. Sadie was visibly crying as she began walking down the aisle; Stuart at her side. One step, pause, one step, pause. This was the pattern and eventually she made it to the end of the lane. Stuart kissed his daughter's cheek and placed her hand into Kwest's.

After a few moments of exchanging thoughts with eachother, it was now time for the final kiss of the wedding. Sadie turned to Kwest and tried not to cry as he lifted her veil. He bent down to kiss her and Jude had never been more envious of her sister as she was right now at this moment. Jude glanced over and saw her mother sobbing in her seat, and Jude was trying her best not to. She wasn't used to crying when she was happy. It was practically a whole new feeling.

After the wedding, they headed out to the Echo Hotel for the reception. The party room was HUGE. There were a lot of people there, half of which Jude had never seen before. She stayed close by Tommy and watched as other people of Jude's family came up and nudged Tommy. They looked at Jude as if to say "He's a keeper", which made Jude VERY uncomfortable.

The party was going well, everybody was dancing and having a fun time. Many of the people were already drunk, including the band. Tommy wasn't though, he promised Jude he wouldn't get drunk tonight. He only had a few drinks, but not enough to inoxicate him. Jeff was drunk, and brought Jean and Shane some drinks as well. Jude laughed at the sight of seeing Jean drunk. Taylor didn't like to drink. The last Jude saw of Jamie was when he was walking away with Kat somewhere. Jude could probably guess where.

Jeff stumbled by and placed an arm around Jude's shoulder. He was staggering just to stay standing, and Jude could smell the vodka on his breath. He pointed at her with the hand that was holding the drink.

"This one...is amazing" Jeff said.  
"Yeah I know. Maybe you should go sit down Jeff" Tommy suggested.

"Fine fine" Jeff kissed Jude on the cheek and walked away. Tommy took Jeff's place and put his own arm around Jude.

"He's so wasted" Tommy said

"Really? I couldn't tell" Jude laughed

Suddenly the dinner rolled in. It was steaming filet mignon and a side of mashed potatoes and snow peas. After a toast given by the parents of both sides of Sadie and Kwest's family, everyone began eating. Halfway through their meal, everyone heard a spoon lightly tapping the side of a wine glass. It was Jeff.

"Everybody, hear hear" Jeff raised his glass to the ceiling "To Sadie and Kwest...Happy Marriage! I could only hope that I get to be as happy as you two look right now" Sadie smiled and grasped Kwests hand. "But, I will not. Because Jude is going to marry Tommy. She kissed me, but she's going to marry Tommy." All eyes fell on Jude. Her eyes widened and she stood up in her seat. She walked over to Jeff and tried to get him to sit down. He wouldn't obey

"No, They need to know" Jeff slurred "I made a move on this beautiful young lady right here"  
"Jeff!" Jude cried  
"And I thought she was making them back. However...her heart always has and always will belong to Tom Quincy."  
Tommy left the room and stood outside. He couldn't believe Jude! How could she do that to him? Jude ran after him, crying lightly. After that little scene had cleared up, the room had quickly gone back to its buzzy self. Sadie hesitated in following Jude, but sat back down to finish enjoying her reception.

"Tommy..." Jude ran outside and took his arm. He shoved her away lightly. She could see his teeth clenched. "Tommy please, I didn't..."  
"You didn't care"  
"I did care and that's why I stopped!"  
"You didn't even tell me!"  
"I didn't need to!"  
"So I can just go out and kiss some other girl and not tell you?"  
"It's different"  
"You are on a freaking bus for a month with 4 guys, Jude. You know how much trust I had to have in you"  
"Tommy it wasn't like that okay?"  
"How can I know?"  
"Because I missed you. Alot. and when he was kissing me..it wasn't you. And it's not what I wanted. You heard Jeff in there, saying how my heart belonged to you. It was true"  
Tommy grunted under his breath and looked at her. Her face was glittering with falling tears. She took his arm again, harder this time. She wasn't speaking but he knew what she was saying. She was saying sorry in a thousand different ways. _Do I trust her?_ Tommy asked himself. He found his answer and scooped her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She was happy that he didn't think too far into this, and she wrapped her arms around him as well. They stayed holding eachother for a minute or so. Tommy led Jude back inside the building and into the party room. To their surprise, nobody was staring. Nobody was pointing and insinuating. Jude realized that the reason for this was because these people understood her and Tommy's situation. They were her family and friends, or friends of Sadie and Kwest's. They weren't the millions of fans who would do anything to get pictures of a fight and sell them on Ebay. They were the people who took notice and care that Jude and Tommy weren't just famous or formerly famous people. They were real people with real feelings.

"So we're cool?" Jude asked Tommy as they took their seats to finish their dinner  
"Yeah...we're cool. Just one thing" Tommy got up from the table and walked over to Jeff. He took Jeff's wine glass, which, as a reflex, made Jeff stand up out of his seat. Tommy pulled Jeffs pants outward a bit and poured the wine down Jeff's pants. Jeff was too drunk to fight, all he could do was burst into complete laughter and fall to the floor. Everybody broke into histerical laughter, and Tommy took to his seat again. This night wasn't so bad after all.

a/n: So what did you think? Too long? too short? TELL ME SO I KNOW DARNIT! Umm yeah..soooo hope you all DID like it, or something... I donno, I was thinking of better things for this chapter but I forgot them all by the time I left school sigh Stupid school. Stupid stupid REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9 wasted

a/n: i suppose u could say this is somewhat of a filler chap, but important for later on...yea...thx 4 reviewin

Chapter 9- wasted

Jude woke up serenely after a full nights sleep. She missed waking up at noon every morning and making her cup of coffee. When she was on tour, she had to wake up at 5:30 every morning, even on weekends! There was the occasional day out of the week where they were just in the bus driving around, but even on the bus she couldn't sleep well. All they bumps they drove over, the boys acting stupid...She was just happy to be home. She turned around to give Tommy a kiss but noticed that he wasn't even there. She forgot that she stayed in her own room that night.

"Morning" Tommy said as Jude walked out of her room. She yawned heavily and slouched in the dining room chair.  
"You actually let me sleep" Jude said

"You needed it" Tommy lifted her face and rubbed her eyes which had rings under them. He smiled sweetly at her and let go.

"Ugh, I must be the horrid witch to you"  
"Haha, close, not quite"  
"eh, well, whatever" Jude laughed, seeing as how she was slowly becoming fully energized and alert. She grabbed a cereal bar and began munching at it.

"You know, one of the fans threw a rose up on stage for me" Jude said in between bites.

"Yeah?"  
"Yep. It's hanging above my bunk in the bus"

"That's nice"  
"How come you never throw me roses when I'm on stage?"  
"Not my thing I guess"  
"Hmph"  
Jude fnished the cereal bar and threw the wrapper away in the garbage. She walked over to where Tommy was sitting and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she didn't fall.

"I don't want to go back!" She pleaded

"You know you do" Tommy said

"Yeah..but...can you come with me now?"  
"You know I can't Jude"  
"Can't kwest cover for you?"  
"He's on his honeymoon...remember?"  
"Oh yeah...till next week..." Jude thought for a moment. "Well what if you stayed here until Kwest came back, then when he does, take a plane and come to wherever I am at the time.

"With you on a moving bus, it's gonna be kinda hard to pick you out, right?"  
"Ugh! 4 months!"  
"It's gonna be okay..." Tommy said. "Well..no it's not"

"HA! Told you!" Jude kissed him and got off of him when she felt his legs tense. She walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Tommy sat in the dining room chair longer, brushing his fingers along his forehead. Jude had managed to kiss some other guy when she was gone for one month...so imagine what she could do with a guy in 4. Tommy quickly swept these thoughts from his mind in denial. _I trust her! I do!_ He told himself. He turned on the TV to see Scarface on. That was his favorite movie. Today however, it was his worst enemy. He didn't even care to watch it. So he turned it off and walked to his bedroom, shoving his face under his pillow.

He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until Jude tackled him moments later, laughing histerically. He was startled and woke up. He shifted himself under her so he was facing her. She barely weighed anything to him so he couldn't feel much pressure on his stomach from where she was sitting on him. Her wet hair dripped onto his arm, tickling it. He tried to wipe it away but found that his arms were caught under her legs as well. She surrendered the torture and scooted off of him sideways, laying her wet head on his shoulder.  
"Gah! Jude! That's _cold!_" He yelled

"Hehe, maybe next time you shouldn't fall asleep"

The water got warmer as he got used to it on his shoulder. She kissed his arm lightly and looked up to face him

"I think we should just stay like this all day"  
"Me too"  
They spoke too soon when the telephone rang. Jude groaned and reached for it. The caller ID said "Unkown". Jude scrunched her eyebrows in bewilderment and picked it up, putting her finger to her mouth to silence Tommy.

"hello?"  
"Heyyy Jude!"

"...S-...Spied?"  
"The one and only!"

"Hey!" Jude said with more excitement, and she could tell Tommy was getting jealous. She sat upright in the bed indian style and continued talking.

"Where have you been?"  
"Around...I live in New York now. Kyle and Wally and I made it big in the states"  
"Nice! I'm happy for you"  
"Yeah...and we're going on tour yunno...in Toronto. I was just wanting to know if you'd like to hang for a while"  
Jude's smile turned into a frown.

"After the last time we hung out?"  
"I don't remember that day" Spied lied

"You..me...Tommy...you tried to..." Jude needn't finish her sentence.  
"OH that! you're still with Tom?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Well that's good. Bright and Dandy."  
"I guess"  
"But I'd still like to see you. No move-making, promise" Spied stuck his hands up in the air, as if she could see him anyway.

"uh..." Jude glanced at Tommy. "I guess...that's okay...when?"  
"I was hoping maybe ...now?I'm there already"  
"Sure.."  
"Alright. I think I know where I'm gonna take you" Spied was smiling and Jude could tell, so she smiled back. "Bye dude"  
"Bye jerk" She joked. She hung up the phone and sat there smiling. She glanced over to see Tommy staring at her.

"What?" She laughed

"You're going to see Spied?"  
"well I can't just say no!"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause...I sorta miss him"  
"Great" Tommy got off the bed and began walking toward the door.

"No Tommy, not like that! He was a cool friend. I love _you_ remember?"  
"Yeah..."Tommy stopped, but decided to go out into the kitchen anyway since he was hungry. Jude followed him out and grabbed her car keys.

"What happened to staying in bed all day?" Tommy asked. Jude smiled at him seductively

"Later" She said. Tommy felt taunted and grinned as he resumed cooking. Jude walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye bye!" She called out

"Seeya"

Jude was walking out to her car when she stopped in her tracks. Spied was standing before her eyes, leaning against his own car. He smiled at her and walked toward her.

"Hey!" He approached her and embraced her warmly. She took in his scent and hugged him back.

"It's been like..2 years" She said

"Naw, really now?" Spied said. "Hop in"

Jude obeyed and stepped inside Spied's car. He got into the drivers seat and handed her a hankerchief

"Whats this for?"  
"Cover your eyes, you can't see"  
"Why?"  
"Just cause" Spied placed the hankerchief over her eyes and tied it tightly behind her head. She couldn't help but smile and imagine all of the places he would think to take her to.

She felt the car come to a stop and she brought her hands to her eyes to remove the hankerchief. Spied stopped her and told her to wait a few more moments. She could hear him fiddling with something in the glove compartment and she started to get suspicious. She raised her hands to her face again and this time Spied didn't object to it. She took off the hankerchief and saw her surroundings. Her eyes widened when she saw where they were.

They were on the edge of a cliff.  
"Where are we!" Jude cried. She and Spied got out of the car and sat at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the city.

"I found this place when I was a kid..I came here alot to think..about you know, my parents, and the choices I make. And now.." Spied pulled out something from his pocket and brought it to his lips. He took out a lighter and sparked the flame, lighting it.

"Spied...you're on drugs!" Jude asked

"Want one?" Spied handed her a bag.

"No I don't want one! This is aweful"  
"Jude, come on. I mean, We're rockers this stuff is what we live for"  
"Not me"  
"I always knew you were a poser"  
"Spied!" Jude could tell by the expression on his face that he was slowly getting high. He smiled at her and leaned forward, placing his head on her lap. She moved backward, making his head hit the dirt ground.

"What the hell!" Spied asked, standing up.

"Spied...what's happened to you?"  
"Haha relax dude, it's just a little bit. I'm not an addict"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Naw, Wally and the Kyle do it only like, twice a week. It's totally cool"  
"This is not cool!" Jude snatched the car keys dangling from Spied's pocket and walked toward the car.

"What are you doing?" Spied asked, staggering to get up.

"Driving you to your hotel. Which is it?"

"You aren't driving my car! Not after you beat up Tom's viper!"  
"That was 2 years ago! GET IN THE DAMN CAR"  
"okay okay" Spied stepped on the joint and got in the car. He shut the door and placed the bag back into the glove compartment.

"Where are you staying at?"  
"Jude just let me drive"  
"WHERE ARE YOU STAYING AT!"

"Holiday" he said. Jude began driving toward the world famous Holiday Inn. She helped him out of the car and up the steps to his room. Wally and Kyle walked to the door.  
"HEEEY Jude!" Kyle said. "what's eatin ya?"  
"Out of my way" Jude pulled Spied in the door and shoved him on the couch. She handed his car keys to Wally, then left.

She raced down the stairs and dialed Tommy's number. He answered almost instantly.

"I need a ride" She said "Holiday inn. Hurry up"

"Be right over" He said. He hung up and a few moments later Tommy pulled up in the parking lot. She got in the car angrily and slammed the door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He wanted to hang out with me so he could get me to do drugs"  
"What! You didn't did you?"  
"Yeah Tommy I did and thats why I'm so pissed right now, NOT high, not anything...Just...ugh"  
"Somehow I don't think that's all thats bothering you"  
"He called me a poser..."  
"Jude you know thats not true" Tommy said

"Well what if he's right? I mean, I try to be myself, but..." Jude looked down at her shirt, which was baby blue and she had a brown corderouy jacket over it. "I even got all...girlish...to see Spied"  
"That's not girlish..its just not your usual wardrobe choice. I thought I saw that stuffed in the back of the closet.  
"You did"  
"See there?"  
"But..."  
"You're not a poser, and he's a loser"  
"Right" Jude agreed. She sighed and calmed down. "Thank you Tommy...I love you so much" She wrapped her arms around his neck

"yeah yeah I love you too ,but, jude!" Tommy tried to push her away from him. "I'm trying to drive."  
"Oh right..heh..." She laughed and released him from her grip. When they reached their house, they were shocked to see who was in their driveway bleeding..

a/n dundundunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...review plz..and i know this chap was short...but ya


	10. Chapter 10 Tommy's Song

a/n: Ok I more or less know how I wanna end this story now, but not to worry I still have a while to go before it ends...sort of...yeah

Thanks for reviewing

disclaimer: Dont own IS but I do own the poem/song/thing AND jude's NEW band

Chapter 10- Tommy's song

The person bleeding in the driveway wasn't bleeding too bad. It was dripping from the forehead, down his left arm, and left leg.

"Jean!" Jude shrieked. She ran over to him and helped him inside. She instructed Tommy to watch him for a minute while she got a cloth for the blood. Jean was gripping his right wrist, he was afraid it might be fractured.

"What happened?" Jude asked, handing him the wet cloth.

"We were taking the bus out to get gas since we leave tomorrow, yanno?" Jean explained. Jude nodded. "And so we went to go to the gas station when this semi came and just ran right into us...it was crazy"  
"Oh my god, is everyone okay?" Jude asked.

"Jeff and Shane are at the hospital, nothing serious just a fractured bone. Taylor wasn't with us...The guy in the semi went to the hospital unconscious. They asked if I was alright but..." He looked at his wrist. "I think its broken"  
"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"  
"I am afraid of the hospital...like...a phobia I guess."  
"Well we can't just let you roam around like this" Tommy entered the conversation.

"I'll be okay, really"  
"No, Tommy's right. Come on, we'll go see how much damage the bus has and how much it will take to fix it...and then we'll take you to the hospital"  
"NO!" Jean yelled. The blood soaked cloth was gripped in his hand.

"Jean! We have to! Come on" Jude grabbed the keys and handed them to Tommy so he could drive. She sat in the back seat with Jean, forming a splint for his arm with her jacket. They got the the corner where the bus was, and got out of the car. They couldn't believe what they had seen. This bus wasn't going to be able to be fixed. The semi was on its side, the front was crushed and the windows were cracked. The tour bus, however, was completely upside down. The roof had caved in and the windows were completely shattered.

"How did you survive this?" Jude managed to say. Her hand was covering her mouth in awe.

"I have no clue" Jean said. He placed his good hand in his pocket. "But all our stuffs probably gone."  
"They can recover things like books and stuff" Tommy said "Jude's songs..."  
"MY SONGS!" Jude echoed. She ran for the bus but was stopped by a policeman. He explained that she couldn't get any nearer and she understood, walking back to Tommy and Jean.

"Come on" Tommy said "Lets get you to the doctor"  
"Please, no." Jean pleaded

"You'll be fine" Jude assured. She helped him into the car and they drove off for the hospital. Taylor was standing outside.

"Dude! How are we supposed to finish the tour now?"  
"I don't know"  
"we can take a plane, no biggy. We can rent a van for the local places... it's a bit of a detour but..." Jude tried to think of another way but none came to mind  
"Who was driving?" Taylor asked

"..."  
"Who!"  
"Shane"  
"Oh for heaven's sake SHANE HAS NO LICENSE!"  
"But that doesn't mean he can't drive well"  
"He got it cut up, shredded, its probably visiting the red sea by now!"

"Sorry..."  
"Whatever"  
Tommy walked in between them and silenced them.

"Calm down. We gotta get him in there, and Shane and Jeff won't be out for at least 2 more hours. We'll be here all night at this rate." Tommy said

"Yeah...just...go home" Taylor was scratching behind his head now trying to plan something "I'll handle them from here"  
"You sure?" Jude asked

"Yep." Taylor led Jean in the front door of the hospital, and Jean was almost in tears from being so scared. Jude faced Tommy and looked into his eyes. He rubbed her shoulder assuringly and walked back to the car. She followed.

The drive home was long. Jude was thinking too much about everything. The tour, Spied, Jean,Jeff, and Shane... too much went on today and she found herself exhausted from it. She looked over at Tommy who had a serious look on his face. She could tell he was feeling the same way she was.

"Jude...This tour...might be over" Tommy hated to say

"No! Tommy this...I can't"  
"Well what are you gonna do? Walk?"  
"That was my second choice..."  
They pulled up to the house and Tommy opened the door for Jude. Jude ran into her room and shut the door, snatching up her guitar and belting out songs that she'd done on tour. Tommy half-smiled outside her door and let her be. He walked to his own room and took out his own guitar, humming a tune he'd been thinking of the past few days.

_You cried, you cried_

_As if I couldn't see_

_You said you'd never_

_change that part of me_

_I'd die for you_

_..Yeah, I'd die for you..._

Tommy sang softly. That's all he had to the song so far, but he wanted it to be perfect. He knew what he was going to do with it. But that was for him to worry about at the time. He had to finish this song soon. Not tonight specifically, but just soon.  
Jude walked into the room and Tommy stopped playing.  
"What were you doing?" She asked, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Just...playing around"  
"Can I hear?"  
"Naw..I'd bust you're ears"  
"Oh stop, you know your good."  
"I don't want to show you right now. You'll hear it when its done"  
"Promise?"  
"Oh yeah"

Jude smiled and layed on the bed allowing Tommy to stroke her hair. She began to doze off until Tommy broke the silence.

"I love you Jude" He said. She grunted and turned over. He was still sitting up in the bed playing with her hair, her hed was resting on his leg.

"love you too" She slurred. Tommy was staring at the ceiling.

"And I wan---" Tommy was cut off when his cell phone rang. He growled and picked up the phone, careful not to move Jude.

"Hey" Tommy said. Jude sat upright to look at him. "Now? You alright? Okay..be there in a minute"  
Tommy hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?"  
"Jeff." Tommy said "They're done with the Hospital, but Shane and Jean need a place to crash for the night since Jeff is stayin' with Taylor, but they dont have any extra space."  
"Yeah, that's fine"  
"Alright, I'm gonna go pick em up"  
"Want me to come?"  
"Naw, I can handle it"  
"Drive safe" Jude lifted her head to kiss him, then got out of bed to enter her own room. Tommy left the house.

"You cried you cried..."Tommy sang to himself in the silence of the car. "as if I couldn't see.."  
He pulled up to the parking lot of the hospital. He got out of the car and walked through the doors. Jeff, Shane, and Jean were waiting there at the doorway. Taylor was behind them. Shane had one crutch stuffed under his arm. Tommy took Shane's other arm and wrapped it around his neck for support. He helped him out into the car.  
"This SUCKS" Shane said. "How am I supposed to play now?"  
"Dude, that's the least of our worries right now" Tommy said, still struggling to get him in the car. Jean was good enough to help himself, he only had a few stitches and a brace for his arm. It wasn't broken, just bruised. Jeff had a black eye, stitches, a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, and a bruised ankle. He was in the seat that was directly where the semi had hit.

"Dude, this stuff is AWESOME" Shane said, laughing hysterically. Tommy could tell he was wasted on morphine. Jean was too, but Jean was more mature than that. Tommy didn't want to begin to think how Jeff was doing right now on all this morphine.  
"Careful" Tommy moved Shanes leg a little so he could close the back door. Tommy walked to the drivers seat and shut the door.

Jude ran outside when she saw the headlights pulling into the driveway. She opened the door and helped Jean out of the car, though he didn't need it, he didn't object. Shane was being helped by Tommy.

"You guys okay?"Jude asked

"Yeah...For now. Shanes mad cause he can't play now" Jean explained "But of course, Shane is Shane"  
"Shut up dude!" Shane said. He tried to pull away from Tommy to tackle Jean but Tommy held a firm grip.

"Who was the one driving?" Jean asked. "Who put us ALL in the hospital!" Jean was almost in tears again.

"Shh...Jean, lets get you a warm blanket, eh?" Jude suggested. Jean said no more and allowed Jude to lead him inside. She sat him on the couch and Shane was sitting in the dining room. A few moments later Jude pulled out 2 blankets and 2 pillows.

"Shane gets the couch since he can't move. Jean, you okay with the recliner?"  
"Yeah, I love this thing" Jean made his way to the recliner.

"Okay, we're all set then. Just holler if you need anything" Jude said

"Thanks" Jean said

"Yeah...what he said" Shane added

"Night" Tommy said

"Night" Jude followed Tommy to his room and shut the door. She flopped back onto his bed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm stayin here tonight" She said bluntly

"You know Jude...you been doing that alot lately"  
"Well do you mind? Cause I could go back if you want to be alone"  
"No no no no," Tommy objected "It's just, when you moved in you said you wanted to keep it as normal as possible remember"  
"Yea but...that was 3 years ago"  
Tommy laughed. His plan was coming out great. Everything was piecing together just as he had wanted it. Jude tossed over in the bed and pulled the blankets over her, drifting off to sleep. Tommy turned on the TV and watched a show before he decided to go off to sleep. The sound of Jude's light feminine snoring was enough to send him into his dreams. He had it decided---Tomorrow he would finish the song he was writing.

A/N Ok I shall leave you to predict Tommy's little plan. Yep yep...hahahahahahaha...ha...ha...review please


	11. Chapter 11 Don't wanna say Goodbye

A/N: Okay...this is like..my best chapter I THINK...to me it is. I donno how you guys will like it but yea...thanks for all your nice reviews...here ya go

Disclaimer: I dont own I.S. but I own the cafe and the band members and yea...you know what I own or not

Chapter 11- Don't wanna say Goodbye

Jude woke up and once again noticed that Tommy wasn't beside her. This time, he wasn't even in the house. She walked out in the living room to see Jean sitting at the counter, and Shane still asleep on the couch.  
"Where's Tommy?" Jude whispered  
"I donno, he said he was going out, and just left" Jean retorted "but that was about an hour ago"  
"Oh..." Jude grabbed a poptart and stuffed it in the toaster.

"Hey hey!" Shane said, almost jumping off the couch. Pain overcame him and he rushed back down. Jude went to his side with the pain killers and have him 2 with water. He took them gratefully.

"Thanks Jude" He said

"Don't mention it...Hey Jean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Was it scary...? You know...the accident?"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING! That thing was AWESOME" Shane cut in.

"awesome! Our tour bus is wrecked...and you say its awesome!" Jude said

"Don't interrogate him Jude, he'll keep going" Jean advised. Jude listened.

"Where _is_ he" Jude asked herself after another half hour of waiting. She heard something loud pulling up outside. Curiosity took over her and she walked outside, but Tommy was at the door and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to pry his hands away from her eyes. He pulled her in the house and shut the door, taking his hand away from her eyes.

"Surprise" He said  
"What?" She asked. He then covered her eyes again and took her outside. Jude could tell she was in the middle of the driveway. He removed his hands from her eyes and she opened them slightly. The vision she saw forced her to shoot her eyes open all the way.

On the side of the road in front of her was a huge bus. It was black and had a red streak along the side of it that said in white letters "Jude Harrison". Her mouth was agape and she put a hand over it.

"What's this?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"You're new tour bus"  
"How'd you get this!"  
"I got it custom made and everything" He said

"It must have cost you...god I don't even want to THINK how much it costs"  
"Then don't, I got it covered. Go take a look inside"  
Jude walked inside the bus. There was a room that had 2 cushioned loveseats against the windows. The middle of the room was a table built in to the floor that had a copy of all of Jude's favorite CD's embedded into the glass. She walked to the back room. There were bunks, and one twin bed. They all had goose-feathered comforters on them. There were 2 doors, leading to 2 different bathrooms.

Jean walked outside shortly after Tommy had followed Jude into the bus. Jean's eyes widened and he ran up to it, admiring the undented surface. He walked inside.

"WOW!" He yelled "This is..."  
"Jean! Look around this place is AMAZING!" Jude said from the bathroom. The bathroom had a small shower and a toilet in the corner. They weren't very big but they were way cleaner than the bathroom on the old bus.

"theres one thing you didn't notice" Tommy said. Jude questioned him and he led her back out to the main room of the bus. He pushed a button that was next to the window and a door opened in the wall, and a small refrigerator pushed out slightly.

"Oh my god!" Jude opened it. It was empty, but Jude didn't care. Jean was now in the bunks room, yelling something about him wanted the top bunk. It reminded Jude of a little child. Jude sat on the loveseat and Tommy sat next to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tommy" Jude said. Tommy didn't answer, he just kissed her forehead and waited for Jean to come out of the room.

"But...how are Jeff and Shane going to play?" Jude asked after a while.

"We hired some people"

"Really? Who?"  
"two of my friends that you've never met"  
"Uh, I've been with you for three years and I haven't met them? Friends huh?" Jude said sarcastically

"The one filling for Jeff is Mark, and the one filling for Shane is Lee. I think by Monday Jean can play on his own..Of course this brings you behind schedule for 2 days. That cuts out your tour in Canada completely. It's straight to Europe with you"  
"I'm okay with that...I have to make an announcement saying sorry to the fans"  
"Oh, thats another thing"  
Tommy pulled out a laptop from the bottom of the loveseat and opened it. He clicked on the internet explorer and pulled up " Not a real website...i think). Jude now had her own website other than that boring Myspace. She saw that she already had 253 fans on that website.  
"how long have I had this?" She asked

"About a day and a half" Tommy said. Jude embraced him.

"I love youuu"  
Tommy placed the laptop back under the loveseat and led her outside after Jean had safely exited.

"any more surprises?" Jude asked.

"Not today"  
Jude sighed and walked inside. She and Jean proceeded to tell Shane about the awesome new tour bus. Shane listened with excitement. Tommy slipped into his room and picked up the guitar.

_"You cried, you cried_

_As if I couldn't see_

_You said you'd never_

_change that part of me_

_I'd die for you_

_..Yeah, I'd die for you..._

_I fell, I fell_

_but you helped me up_

_I drowned, I drowned_

_but you took me out_

_You were always_

_what I wanted forever_

_and when I finally had you..._

_The memories are growing_

_and you're here with me_

_and only one thing left to do_

_Jude Harrison w---"_ Tommy instantly stopped singing when Jude walked into the room and shut the door. He placed his guitar on the stand.

"You were singing again" She pointed out  
"Yep"  
"You don't usually..."  
"You just never catch me"  
Jude walked back out of the room and Tommy followed behind her. They all went out for dinner that night, came home and went straight to bed.

The next morning, Jude was trembling. Today was Sunday. She was leaving for tour again on Monday. Four months. _Four months_! Jude got out of bed, she had stayed in Tommy's room again, and walked out in the living room. Shane was up and walking around on his crutch. Jean had taken off his arm splint and was using a stress ball to help get the muscle okay. It still hurt him a little bit, but thank god it hadn't broken. They didn't have any room on the bus for another person. Mark and Lee were out there too. Jude introduced herself, as did they. Tommy was leaning against the counter.

"Hey wanna go to a cafe tonight?" Tommy blurted.

"Uh...sure..."Jude said. She still hadn't registered that she was in the living room, she was still tired.

"Can we go?" Jean asked. "I am so bored"

"Sure..."Tommy said, disappointed.

"Oh! Unless you wanted to be alone with Jude on your last night..."Jean said

"It's fine" Tommy got up from his chair and went back to his room. Jude walked to her own room and layed on the bed. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like in here. She pulled open the blinds and let the sunshine pour in. She didn't want to leave this for another four months. But on the other hand, she also wanted it more than anything. After Europe it was off to Japan. They had to change around the whole schedule just because of the stupid bus accident. Why would they let Shane drive? Were they insane? Jeff was probably too drunk to drive. Jeff was always drunk nowadays.

Night was nearing. Jude could no longer stand this. She'd been in her room all day, and she heard the guitar coming from Tommy's room. She also heard Jean and Shane clapping and commenting on the song. Why was it that they could know, but she couldn't? It was getting to her. Also, they were leaving in less than 14 hours. She only had 14 more precious hours before she left for 4 months. It didn't seem like that long, but she was so used to being with him every night, that four months was like an eternity to her. She scrunched up on her bed and let the tears fall down. They danced on her face, taunting her emotions.

There was a knock at her door. She allowed the person to enter. It wa Shane. He limped over to her and sat down opposite of her on the bed. He stroked her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to leave" She explained "But I do want to all at the same time."  
"It's amazing" Shane said. She lifted her head to look at him. "How much two people can love eachother"  
"You see it every day Shane...out on the streets"

"Nope, not the way you two care about eachother. Tommy would die for you. And you...you're falling to pieces when you're not even going to be gone for that long"  
"He wouldn't die for me..."Jude denied

"Wanna bet?"  
Shane grinned at Jude and plopped his foot up on the bed so it was rested. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know.." She said "But..."  
"But nothing...I think that if people love eachother the way you two do...it would be really scary"  
"How would it be scary?" Jude laughed

"When you two walk into a room holding hands, everyone, even the married ones, have envy in their eyes."  
"Woah, you are really getting deep Shane..Are you feeling okay?" Shane ignored this remark and kept on

"You two glow. You may not be the center of attention but people can see how happy you two are."  
"Shane..."  
"And you two shouldn't let anything be in your way"  
"Thanks Shane..."  
"Haha no problem Judy" Shane patted Jude on the head and tried to stand.

"Don't call me Judy!" Jude got up and ran to the other side of the bed, helping Shane up.

"JUDY!"

"ugh when you get better you are SO gonna get it" Jude swatted Shane in the face with a pillow and resumed helping him up. She led him out to the living room and sat him on the couch. Then she went back into her own room to change. When she came out, everybody was dressed and ready. Especially Tommy.

"What's up Tommy?" Jude eyed him suspiciously. "You're..."  
"Just wanted to look good on my girl's last night here"  
"You say it like I'm dying"  
"Don't ever let Shane drive again"

"Noted"

They all got in the car and drove down the La Boyer Cafe. Jude helped Shane out and Jean got out on his own. They walked into the cafe and noticed the essence of the place. It was very cozy inside, and big. There were round tables all over the place filled with people. The lighting was very dim, almost completely dark. There was a small stage that was about 3 feet taller than the tables could reach. There was a table almost exactly in the center of the floor labled "T.Quincy, party of 4" They took their seats and ordered some beverages.  
"Niiiice Tommy, I didn't know cafe's were resteraunts"  
"it IS called La Boyer CAFE" Tommy said  
"It's just the name..it's not really a cafe" Jean pointed out

"Ok...Jean...shut it" Tommy advised. Jean caught on and silenced himself. The performer on the stage was very good. His name was Sylvester Kimbers. He sang a song called "Good Luck Girl" that he wrote for his daughter. Jude wanted to sing desperately, so she signed her name and picked up one of the guitars, checking to make sure it was tuned. Surprisingly, Tommy signed up as well.

"Ok, well tonight we have a special surprise!" The announcer said "Jude Harrison" The crowd roared and applauded tremendously, and Jude suddenly felt happy again. She climbed up on stage and sat on the stool. She strummed a few notes and sang her song. It was on of the ones that she rarely sang on tour, and she was happy to sing it after feeling like she had neglected it. She finished her song and walked off stage, laughing at the appraisals she was recieving from the floor. She placed the guitar back into the stand and went back to the table.

"That was great" Tommy complimented. Shane and Jean did the same.

"Thanks"

"And now we have Tom Quincy" The announcer stated.

Tommy could hear some of the girls in their twenty's whispering and pointing at him. He caught on to one of their conversations. "_Tommy Q, from Boyz Attack!" _one girl said _"Oh my god! Can we get his autograph!"_ _"It's not worth anything anymore, they broke up a long time ago"_

Tommy took up a guitar and walked on the stage. He as well sat on the stool and brought the mic midway between his face and the guitar.

"This is for Jude" Tommy said quickly. He softly played a tune on his guitar, playing the opening. He glanced down at Jude, though he could barely see her with the spotlight glaring in his face. But he could see her eyes glittering and she was listening very closely. His heart was pounding. He picked up the tempo on the guitar. Finally, he opened his mouth to sing.

_"You cried, you cried_

_As if I couldn't see_

_You said you'd never_

_change that part of me_

_I'd die for you_

_..Yeah, I'd die for you..._

_I fell, I fell_

_but you helped me up_

_I drowned, I drowned_

_but you took me out_

_You were always_

_what I wanted forever_

_and when I finally had you..._

_The memories are growing_

_and you're here with me_

_and only one thing left to do_

_Jude Harrison...please stay with me_

_You'd see the truth_

_and put it back on me_

_I'd never known _

_That I had that part of me_

_You brought me high_

_and I couldn't feel better_

_I thought you'd leave_

_when I protected you_

_I thought you'd see_

_that I wasn't good for you_

_I wished that I _

_was better than I am_

_but you seem to like me like this _

_So I stayed this way for you_

_The memories are growing_

_and you're here with me_

_There's only one thing left to do_

_Jude Harrison..._

_will you marry me?"_

The crowd broke into applause and screaming. Jude covered her face and began weeping into her hands. Tommy saw this and smiled, playing the musical break to his song. He could see her smiling. The crowd was yelling "Say YES!" Some other people were saying "I didn't even know they were together" and "I heard they had a kid on the way". Jean and Shane shook Jude's shoulders and told her to get up on stage. She did and Tommy smiled. Then he sang the ending to the song and put down the guitar. He got on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. It wasn't very big, but that was a good thing because Jude didn't like flashy rings. It had 3 diamonds, and the one in the center was pushed outward just a little to give it a 3-D effect. Jude placed a hand over her mouth and wiped away her tears.

"Jude...Marry me?" Tommy said, looking into her eyes. For the first time, she could see how afraid he really was. She nodded her head yes, unable to find the voice to say it. He placed the ring on her finger and stood, taking her into his arms. She could feel him trembling. She held him tighter and cried on his shoulder, and the crowd went wild. There was whistling and laughter, and Jude heard Shane yell "KISS HER ALREADY". Tommy did, and finally they walked off the stage. Jude could feel her heart racing a mile a minute and Tommy as well. _  
_"How sweet" Shane said

"Congrats" Jean said, patting Tommy on the back. Jude put her head down on the table in embarrassment. Thank goodness the crowd respected their wish to not be interrogated tonight by fans, so it was as if they were just regular people, and they were content with that. The rest of the night was spent just laughing away at comedians and other musicians that went on the stage, and Jude and Tommy were actually experiencing a greater happiness tonight than they ever have and ever thought possible.

A/N Good? like it? Do I get to do a jig? We shall only find out...IF YOU REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Sail Away

A/N: I think this is a short chap, i can't tell from here. Sort of drama between Sadie and Tommy in this chap...yeah...

Chapter 12- Sail away

"time to go" Jude said. She and Tommy carried her stuff onto the bus. Jean, Taylor, Jeff, and Shane were already inside the bus.So were Mark and Lee. Jude stood in front of the door on the bus holding back tears.

"So I can finally call you my fiancee" Tommy smiled. Jude nodded. She looked down at the ring on her finger.Tommy lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. She wouldn't let go of this kiss, she needed it to last her for four months. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, intensifying it. He placed his hands at her waist.

"Tom!" Mark said as he stood on the stairs of the bus entrance. He had his hands on his hips. Tommy broke away from the kiss and looked at his friend "I needed to know if you got all Jude's things in yet, I could help"  
"It's already taken care of..." Tommy said, glancing from Jude to Mark.

"Okay...well finish what you're doin' cuz we got a schedule to follow. Jude's gonna be on tv tonight at 7:30. Watch her"

"Will do Mark" Tommy said. Mark saluted them and walked back on the bus. Tommy laughed slightly and stared back at Jude.

"I love you" He said.

"love you too...god I'm gonna MISS you like CRAZY!" She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him again, allowing one single tear to fall. She kissed him one last time and walked onto the bus, watching him from the window as they drove away. Tommy stood at the edge of the driveway with his hands in his jacket pockets. He sighed heavily and walked back inside his empty house.

A few hours later, there was a loud knock at the door. Tommy opened it and was surprised when a hand met his face. He looked at its owner and found that the hand was Sadie's.

"What was that for!" He shouted

"For asking my baby sister to marry you in PUBLIC!" She went to smack him again but he grabbed her hand

"What does it matter sadie? She's legal remember"  
"Is THAT all you care about? You did it almost secretly. Nobody knew about it!"  
"Well, Shane and Jean knew"  
"You didn't even ask me to help you pick out the ring!"  
"Didn't need your help, I know what she likes"  
"And you didn't ask dad!"  
"Yeah, Sadie, Like he'd be all for it"  
"He would!"  
"Right"

"How do you think we feel about this? To not have witnessed you asking my sister to marry you!"  
"Sadie calm down"  
"No I won't calm down! You SO copied Kwest and me!"  
"How does this come back to you!"  
"We just got married and you couldn't WAIT to beat us and ask the baby of the family to marry you"  
"So this is about jealousy" Tommy rolled his eyes

"No!"  
"Whatever"  
"Don't whatever me Tom! Kwest doesn't appreciate this either!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah! He's hurt that you didn't even run it by him! He's supposed to be your best friend"  
"He is Sadie! How was I supposed to tell him? You guys were on a honeymoon!"  
"How long!"  
"Huh?"

"How long have you been planning this!"  
"A couple days..."  
"Ugh! You're going to hurt her"  
"What!"  
"YOU are going to HURT HER"

"Sadie you're being crazy"  
"She's never gonna..."  
Tommy silenced Sadie by picking up the telephone.

"Who are you calling?" She asked

Tommy didn't respond. Once the person answered the phone, he held it up in the air.

"Tommy what are you doing!"  
"SADIE!" A faint voice called from inside the telephone. Sadie took the phone and recognized the voice as Jude.

"What are you doing there!" Jude asked.

"Jude I don't think you should get married"  
"I cannot believe this"  
"Well I can"  
"You ASKED us to get married WITH you"  
"That was different"  
"HOW! Sadie you try to ruin everything that I have going for me! I'm not letting you mess this up!" Jude hung up on her sister. Sadie handed the phone back to Tommy and stormed out of the door. Tommy rubbed the back of his head in confusion. Then he walked to the kitchen and found a poptart in the toaster. He thought Jude had left it from this morning so he picked it up to eat it. It was cold already. and tasted a bit stale. Suddenly Jude called back.

"Hey Tommy?"  
"Yep" He said with a mouthful  
"Is she gone?"  
"Yep"

"Oh...and there's one more thing I forgot all about...I left a poptart in the toaster yesterday...it's probably old by now cause it was one of those smoothy ones...so could you just dump it for me? Thanks!" Jude hung up the phone. Tommy looked at the poptart in his hand and put it in the trash, halfway gagging on what he just ate. He would never trust food that way randomly laying around the kitchen again.

Jude walked around her new tour bus. She adored it. Shane was asleep on one of the loveseats, Jean was using the computer, Jeff was in the bunks room writing songs, and Taylor was eating. Mark and Lee were on the other loveseat messing with their guitars. They had two hired drivers, so they could drive in shifts. Right now the driver was Mr. Kita. He was a Vietnamese old man, and had a great sense of humor. The other was Mr. Chice. He was a rather boring guy. He never talked much.

Jude walked to the bunks room and found Jeff behind the fort he made for his bottom bunk. She climbed under with him and layed on his bed. They hadn't even slept on these beds yet and Jude was about to right now, it was so comfortable. Jeff was scribbling away into his song book. Jude took it and looked at it

"This is...really good!" She said, reading every line. He blushed and looked away.

"Not like we'll ever use it. This band is only here to back you up" He said  
"We could use it...We'll just need to talk alot"  
"huh?"  
"I can't sing it with emotion if I don't know your emotions. So come on, tell me what this is about"  
"I don't want to tell you"

"Why not?"  
"because"

Jude placed the book in front of him and sat upright. She waited for him to come out of his thoughts. He looked at her. She could see something in his eyes but she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Come on Jeff...tell me"  
"This songs about my mom"  
"Your mom?" Jude opened the book back and began reading it again.

_You abandoned me and everything I am_

_because you didn't like it_

_You never gave me a chance_

_before you threw me on the streets_

_your drunken self hated every part of me_

_you were obliged to love me_

_breaking every dream I had at first_

_until I found myself and went on my own_

_and after all thats happened_

_I realize, I'll never get that one thing _

_the one thing I ever needed_

_not your affection_

_not you in any way_

_I needed somebody else_

_but they never came._

Jude stared at the paper as if it was going to magically write more. She handed the book back to him and he snatched it back, clearly embarrassed of it.

"Jeff thats awesome"  
"Well like I said you aren't gonna use it"  
"I can if you want me to"  
"Well I don't want you to"  
"ok then"  
After an akward silence, Jeff glanced over and Jude, who had been staring at him this whole time.

"what? You aren't gonna get all girly and snap on me for not letting you use my song?"  
"Nope"  
"Why not"  
"Because I have songs I don't like to use either"  
"Can I see?"  
"I'd prefer if you didn't"  
"I understand"

The bus came to a halt. It was time for Jude's TV appearance to apologize to her Canadian fans. There were people all over screaming Jude's name as she got off the bus. Shane, Jeff, Jean, and Taylor followed her. Everyone else stayed on the bus. A body guard led the group to the stage and Jude was blinded by flashing cameras. There were 4 microphones held up to her at the podium. She tapped on one of them to make sure they were on. Everybody silenced.

"Hi...umm...The other day...there was a terrible accident" She explained. "Our old tour bus flipped over, and as you can see, 3 of my bandmates got hurt. We are already behind schedule and you have no idea how sorry I am that I can't play in Canada for you guys...and how much I had wanted to. I know you all are pretty mad at me...but like I said, I am really sorry"  
"Keep on with the music! She'll play for you soon enough!" Shane yelled in the mic. She turned to see what he was doing and he was just laughing with an 'everything-will-be-okay' smile. She smiled back and looked back at her audience.

"And now I'm off to Europe!"

The crowd yelled and screamed. She waved back at them and gave a few of the closer ones her autograph, as did the band, but they weren't as loved as Jude was. She hopped back on the bus and waved to her fans through the window as they drove off. Now it was a straight road to Europe. Well, they had to get on a boat first, the bus would be shipped there on a separate boat. But that would be in about a day. Jude kicked back her feet on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke she looked out the window. They were surrounded by water.

"Where are we!" She cried, jumping out of her bed and walking out to find all the boys in the main room of the bus.

"We're at the port" Jean stated

"And you didn't wake me!" She asked

"We knew that the boat would wake you up eventually" Jeff laughed.

"Thanks" Jude said sarcastically 'you were just going to leave me there"  
"Naw we woulda come for you eventually" Shane nudged Jude in the shoulder.

Jude grabbed her guitar case and strapped it to her back, as the other boys had. She followed them off the bus and up a ramp. There was a mass of people recognizing her and the band, so she put a hood on so she wouldn't be disturbed. The band had less probability of being recognized if she wasn't with them. She boarded the boat and followed the others to 4 separate rooms. The bus drivers had their own room, Shane and Jeff shared a room, Jean and Jude shared a room, Taylor, Mark, and Lee shared the last. They were all right across from eachother.

The rooms all looked the same. They were somewhat big, with twin beds. The matresses were squeaky. There was a green rug on the floor. The "privy" was in the back of the hallway. They would all have to share one. Thank god they'd only be on the boat for about 2 days.

The bell rang and it was time for supper. All the boys except Jean sprinted out for the buffet.

"Come on Jude" Jean begged "I'm hungry"  
"Go ahead Jean..I'm gonna stick around and watch the water" Jude leaned against a railing at the edge of the boat. The sun had set about an hour ago. Everything was pitch black and Jude could only see from the bright lights shining off of the boats head.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah.." Jude said. Jean listened and walked away. Jude stared at her left hand. The ring glinted in the light. She was _engaged_! She couldn't believe it! Everything she wanted was piecing together, but also this was the reason why she'd hoped he would wait till she got back from the tour. She was now eager to get home and marry him. They didn't even have a date set yet. Sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing. Jude smiled and thought about last night, how he proposed to her. It was exactly the way she would have wanted it. He expressed it through music. That was the way that Jude liked everything, and Tommy knew that. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She flipped it open and saw that it was Sadie.

"Hey Sadie"  
"Hey sis"  
"Done blowing up on Tommy?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Sometimes I just don't get you"  
"I'm just..Jealous I guess"  
"Why? You already got married"  
"I mean...Tom's my ex boyfriend Jude"  
"Yeah...but you're over him...and _married_"

"Yeah I know, but I guess...I'm just sad because I thought it would be me marrying Tommy"  
"But you're happy with Kwest"  
"Yes, I am, but you're my baby sister"  
"I'm aware of that"  
"And you're marrying...MY ex boyfriend"  
"And MY current boyfriend"  
"I don't want to fight over him anymore"  
"Sadie...You're crazy"  
"I know. But I guess I'm happy for you"  
"Thanks"  
"Yep,I gotta go though..Kwest yelled, he probably hit something" Sadie laughed

"Bye"  
Jude hung up the phone. She once again glanced at the beautiful ring resting on her finger. She smiled and stared out at the darkened ocean. She tried to imagine what her wedding would be like, and somehow she just couldn't picture herself in a white dress. She did know what her hair would look like though. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe she was just being delirious.

"Jude!" Somebody called from behind her. She whirled around to see a little girl standing there with her arms at her sides. She was about 6 years old, Jude guessed.

"Hey kid" Jude bent down so she was at the kid's level

"I'm Audrey"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Um..I saw you yesterday..with your boyfriend"  
"You did? Where at?"  
"When he sang for you...at the eating place"  
"Oh! Yeah..." Jude showed Audrey her ring. Audrey smiled, her cheeks pudged out.

"I really like your music"  
"Thank you!"  
"are you going to sing for us tomorrow before you get off the boat?"  
"Oh..I donno kid"  
"Cause my daddy's the captain..he said you could if you wanted you know"  
"Well, maybe I will" Jude smiled at Audrey and scrunched up her hair. She gave her a hug and led her back inside to where her mother was.

"Thank you Jude" Audrey's mother thanked. She took Audrey in her arms. Jude smiled, waved goodbye, and walked back outside. Jeff came outside and handed her a plate of chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. She took it and he sat down next to her. She ate gratefully. Jeff gave a small smiled to her and brought her plate back inside when he was finished. The night air was chilly, making her shiver. She stayed seated and turned, putting her feet over the edges of the boat. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Tommy's number. How she longed to be home with him.

"Hey babe how's it goin?" He answered. Jude could tell he wasn't home.

"I'm okay...where are you?"  
"I came out to a party that Kwest asked me to come to"  
"Oh cool, having fun?"  
"Be better with you here"  
"How sweet" Jude layed her back on the wood floor.

"How's the boat? Did you find out if you're seasick?"  
"Boats okay..its nice. Nope, I haven't hurled yet"  
"Good good" Tommy said "Don't eat the food"  
"Why?"  
"I donno, just felt like getting you back for this morning"  
"You ATE the poptart!"  
"Sort of"  
"EW!"  
"Haha..." tommy laughed slightly. Suddenly, Jude heard a huge crash where Tommy was.

"What was that!" She asked

"Crap! I gotta go call later bye!"And Tommy hung up.

A/N: Woohoo. Oh for the record: let me tell you all how** STUPID** I am.When writing this chapter...I had to ask 2 friends if the space between Canada and Europe was an ocean or a sea. Yea...stare in awe and flame me for my stupidity


	13. Chapter 13 Maybe broken ties?

A/N OK for real I think this is a short chap now... of course I say that ALL The time. Whatever who cares just read it if you like it! Thanks for reviewing, I'm still fuzzy on why this story is doing better than "As Days Go By"

Chapter 13- Maybe Broken Ties?

Tommy ran to the back of the party room. There on the floor was Jamie and one of the guests in a fist fight. The crash came from a table that was knocked down when the two collided. Some drunk people were cheering them on, others were screaming to get off of eachother. Tommy jumped in and tried to pull Jamie back. Jamie slashed at Tommy's face and Tommy jumped back. Jamie resumed attacking. Tommy placed a hand on his face, wiping away blood from a small scratch Jamie managed to leave. Tommy attempted pulling Jamie off again. He grabbed Jamie's underarms and pulled him up. It worked, but the other person was now taking advantage of this and throwing punches at Jamie's stomach. Jamie pushed off the ground and kicked the person in the groin. He fell to the ground and Jamie calmed down. Tommy felt him calm so he released Jamie from his grip. Jamie wiped sweat from his face. He walked toward the front door. Tommy followed.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked. Jamie was panting, trying to catch his breath

"Kat was cheating on me with that...that...gah!" Jamie kicked a plastic cup that was on the floor.

"Ouch...You sure it wasn't something else?" Tommy asked, reflecting on the time he found out Jude had kissed Jeff on the bus.

"Oh yeah.I'm sure" Jamie replied

"Don't make accusations until you talked to her"  
"Tommy nobody asked you" Jamie walked toward his car. He unlocked it and drove off. Kat ran outside and called Jamie's name, but he didn't listen. She sighed and took out her cell phone to call a cab. Tommy decided to just stay out of this. He soon after left the party with Kwest. The whole drive home was completely silent. Tommy messed with his cell phone in the passengers seat, re-reading month old texts and checking email through the internet on the phone. Soon they pulled up to his house. He got out and thanked Kwest for the ride.

"Sorry, by the way"  
"For what?"  
"Sadie said you were mad at me for not telling you"

"Telling me what?"  
"So she lied..."Tommy muttered "I asked Jude to marry me"  
"For real! That's great man"  
"Sadie sort of freaked on me this morning and said you were mad at me"  
"Nope, I didn't even know"  
"oh...alright well now you do"  
"Cool, congratulations"  
"Thanks"

"Oh, and Tom!" Kwest yelled as Tommy began to walk away

"Yeah?"  
"Were you nervous?"  
"About askin Jude?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Man, You would have laughed so hard"  
"I bet I would"  
"No, I mean...I was...shaking. Like, everything disappeared and I woulda died"  
"I felt the same way"  
"No way"  
"Yep"  
"What happened to us being men?"  
"That flew out the window when we met the Harrisons" Kwest laughed. Tommy waved goodbye to his friend and walked in the front door. He placed his keys on the counter and walked to his bedroom. He wouldn't be hearing from Jude for a while once the boat was out of range of any signal. He'd have to wait till she got safely to Europe. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. He layed on his stomach and drifted off to sleep this way.

For the first time in a long time, Jude had another dream about Jimmy. It wasn't scary, it was just a memory from when she was 17. She got an F on that project because of him. The teacher was so stupid she wouldn't excuse Jude from one homework assignment. Jude was just happy that she was graduated. She looked across the room and saw Jean fast asleep on his pillow. She turned around so she was on her back and stared at her cieling. _This stupid boat doesn't have lightswitches...how does anybody sleep!_ She thought to herself. She growled under her breath and tossed one last time in an attempt to sleep. Her eyes were clipped open it seemed. She couldn't keep them shut for longer than a few seconds.

After what seemed like only seconds, Jean was shaking Jude's shoulders. She did manage to get some sleep after all. She curled in a ball and objected to being woken up, as usual.

"Jude come on, this is our last few hours on the ship!" Jean said

"Noooo we still have a whole day..." She grunted

"Jude, the ship embarks at 5:30. Then we're on the road again"  
"Yeah, and it's like 7:30"  
"No..It's 1:15."  
"Oh..." Jude sighed and rolled out of bed. She pulled on some jeans and left on her tank shirt that she wore to bed. She walked out of the room and met up with Jeff and Shane in the hall. They walked to the dining room and grabbed some lunch, picking out a table in the corner farther away from the crowd of people.

"So..this little girl said we should perform today before we get off the boat"  
"A little girl?" Jean asked, thinking Jude was crazy for even considering it

"Well she's the captains daughter...and she likes my music"  
"Ah.."Jeff said

"So...can we?"  
"I guess if you want to. what songs?"  
"I was thinking maybe Creation?"  
"Cool" Shane said "They'll like that"  
Jude smiled and told Audrey that she would sing. Audrey told her dad, and he said he'd schedule something for 3:30. The band agreed and Jude went to a separate part of the ship with the band to practice.

Jude's crowd was smaller than expected when she walked up on the stage. It was only a few people, 15 at the most. She felt akward playing for them since she was so used to bigger, more excited crowds. None the less, she put her heart and soul into her singing. She did a great job and the band was upset that she only got some small applaud at the end rather than her usual screaming sea of loving fans.

Finally, the docks were within vision sight. Europe was right before her very eyes. Jude took out her camera and took pictures from the boats point of view. She knew Tommy has probably seen all of this before, but it wouldn't hurt to take memory pictures for herself.

They embarked, and Jude was eager to get off the boat. She was practically dragging the boys with her off of the ship. They finally got off and she stretched as far as she could.  
"Welcome to Europe" Jeff said.

"Haha, it's pretty isn't it!" Jude questioned, smiling as wide as she could.  
"Jude...we're at the docks...you haven't even SEEN the pretty stuff yet" Jeff remarked

"Oh yeah, Jeff was born here, we forgot" Shane said

"How could we forget? His british accent is thick as can be" Taylor stated  
"At least he hasn't got a french accent" Jean said "Then we'd be in trouble"  
Jude instantly took out her cell phone and called Tommy. He answered the phone.

"Hey...you there?"  
"Yeah, we're here, EUROPE! WOW!" She squealed.  
"Don't have too much fun" Tommy laughed

"It's SO PRETTY"  
"you're still at the docks, aren't you?" Even Tommy knew

"Well..." Jude tried to calm down. She broke into song "I'm in Europe! I'm in Europe!"  
"You're such a child sometimes" Tommy said on the other end.

"Oh you're such an old fart sometimes!" Jude mocked

"I know, I know, I'm the boring one. Call me later though" Tommy explained "I have to go to the studio and work with Mason"  
"Right...you still have to tell me what happened last night"  
"Oh god...the hangover is too much to bear...ow" Tommy pretended

"Stop it! What happened?"  
"I'll tell you when I have more time...it's about Jamie and Kat"  
"Oh? Well I could just call now"  
"Don't bother, he won't answer"  
"Why not?"  
"I just know" Tommy said "Like I said, I gotta go. Talk to you later"  
"Bye..." Jude hung up her phone. All in one conversation her excitement ceased and worry took over her. Regardless of what Tommy said, Jude called Jamie anyway. Needless to say, Tommy was right. Jamie didn't answer. She tried calling Kat. The phone was disconnected. Jude stomped her foot on the floor and yelled a little bit.

"She's so bipolar" Shane pointed out

"Eh, well, that's our Jude" Jeff said  
"She's in love" Jean said  
"Stupid girls..." Taylor muttered. "So emotional"  
"Jeez Taylor, you sound really mad"  
"Nope. I'm fine" Taylor put on a fake smile "The girl of my life broke up with me last night, but no worries. I don't need her. Lets go okay?"  
"OH MY GOD" Shane said obnoxiously "The only reason Taylor super-glued that phone to his ear is now gone!"  
"Shut up you moron" Jeff said, slapping the back of Taylor's head. Taylor limped over to a bench and sat down.

"Soo...now what?" Jude asked  
"Now, we sit and wait for the bus to get here" Taylor said

"God...so much to do..." Jude replied  
"Concert's tomorrow night..." Jeff pointed out  
"Hooray" Jude said sarcastically. She sat down on a separate bench by herself and pouted. This was going to be a long tour.

The bus finally reached them and the drivers took their places at their seats on the bus. The band and Mark and Lee got on the bus. Jude went straight to her bed. Shane and Jeff did the same. Jean updated his journal on the computer and got off of it, turning on the tv that only got 5 channels. They were finally on the road again for another 18 hours. This was only the first day.

Tommy walked out into the empty living room and sat on the couch. He propped his feet onto the coffee table and flipped through the channels. He was enjoying his time alone for now. Sure, he missed Jude. But he also somewhat missed being alone. Jude was always next to him, not that he was complaining, it was just good to be alone for a while.

Of course, Tommy's paradise was interrupted by a ring at the doorbell. He groaned and got up, sliding on the tile floor in his socks to the front door. He swung it open lazily to see Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Dude...I know I'm not exactly your best friend...but I need to talk to you about your whole marriage thing"

Tommy was confused, but widened the door a little bit. He might as well listen to what he had to say.

"Come on in"

A/N: See? it was sort...right? Well review... oh by the way, I really did do that Jig yall. It was fun. You people need to make me jig more often!


	14. Chapter 14 more complications

A/N: Okay..first off, Thank you people for reviewing my chapter 13. Though I can tell you people that I was pretty sad at the low number of reviews I got for it. I usually get like 5for each chap, but ch 13 got a sad 2. Unless its 3 and ididnt see it. But regardless, I figure as long as SOMEBODY out there likes it I'll post more...

Chapter 14- more complications

Jamie sat on the couch and waited. Tommy was still fidgeting with the lock on the door as if he couldn't remember how to lock it. Tommy turned around and walked toward the couch. Jamies fingers were entwined in his lap. Tommy sat down in the recliner. Jamie opened his mouth to speak, but Tommy beat him to it.

"Want a drink?" He asked

"Nope"  
"You're supposed to take the drink..."  
"I'm not thirsty"  
"Ok...so..."Tommy said.

"Why do you want to marry her?" Jamie blurted

"My god! Ever since we moved in that's all people wanted us to do and now that we are, all I'm getting is stupid things like that" Tommy slapped his hand on his thigh and leaned back in his seat, clearly showing he was upset.  
"Don't get me wrong, I think it's fine. But, Jude's dad...is scared"  
"That's not what Sadie said"  
"I don't care what Sadie said. Stuart is scared. He lost Sadie and now he's going to lose his baby..." Jamie faced Tommy. "To you"  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
"Stuart doesn't like you."  
"He's never going to give up, is he?"  
"Look, I know it sucks, and I know he might blow up on you, but you've got to talk to him" Jamie said. Tommy laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"And I'm supposed to listen to you?" Tommy asked

"You don't have to, but I've known Jude and her family way longer than you have and her parents are like my own...I know how they react to things, especially things like this"  
"He asked for this, didn't he?"  
"He grabbed my collar and threatened me with my naked baby pictures."  
"Right. I get it. Whether or not I will is up to me. But for now you should go"  
"Consider me a ghost" Jamie got off of the couch and walked toward the door. He unlocked it and showed himself out. Tommy sat on the recliner thinking about what Jamie had said.

He could go and see Stuart, and risk getting in a huge argument with him. Or, he could wait the four months until Jude came back and she could talk to him. But then that would be a huge argument with her and Stuart, and Tommy didn't want that. And he also didn't want to feel like he was hiding behind Jude. He had to talk to Stuart on his own. He had to make sure he wasn't being a coward. He proposed to her, not the other way. She shouldn't have to defend their relationship. He should. Tommy came to the conclusion that he would go see Stuart this afternoon.

Jude smiled and took pictures of the whirling scenery from the bus. She took pictures of almost everything, including meaningless things. Europe was so pretty to her. Everything about it was different. She just felt like she was in a completely different galaxy where everything was alien. Jeff sat beside her and stuck his head out of the window with her, pointing at things and explaining what they were, when they were made, etc. Jude listened intently on every word he said. This was one day that she wouldn't mind learning so much.

"And that---" Jeff said. "Is my mom's home. We can stay there for tonight"

Jude stared in wonder at the sight of Jeff's old house. The bus stopped, and Jude was the first one off of it. She began to run towards the door, but remembered that she had no idea who this lady was. She waited eagerly for Jeff to come out of the bus. Unfortunately for Jude, he was the last one off. He led them all to the door, Jude closely behind him. She clutched his arm, pushing him further ahead because he was going so slow. Jeff knocked on the door.

"One minute!" A lady yelled from inside. A moment later, a short, plump woman came rushing out the door. She caught sight of her son and threw her arms around his neck.

"MY BABY BOY!" She squeaked. Jude laughed. He looked like he was suffocating! "I didn't know the accident did this much damage to your beautiful face! And just loooook at your friends!" His mother placed two hands on her cheeks to show her devastation.

"Hey mum" He said

"Oh, Is this that beautiful young lady you've been telling me about?" Jeff's mother quickly got a mischievious smile on her face and pointed to Jude.

"Um..yeah" Jeff's face had turned all shades to red. "Jude, this is Anna, my mother..."

"Nice to meet you" Jude held out her hand. Anna took it, but pulled Jude down and embraced her tightly.

"OOooh my grandkids will be GORGEOUS!" She said.

"Huh!" Jude looked to Jeff for an explanation

"Mum, we're not dating" Jeff pointed out. The band giggled behind Jude and Jeff. Anna's face went from total excitement to complete disappointment  
"But...she's...beautiful"  
"Yeah...but she's not my girlfriend"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm engaged" Jude threw out her hand to show Anna her ring.

"Oh...That's too bad...well for Jeff anyway. It's wonderous for you, dear"  
"Thanks...?" Jude laughed a little and stepped back, allowing the band to get ahead of her.

"Well come in, come in! I didn't mean to make you all stand out in the blazing sun!"  
"Thanks mum"  
Jeff led everybody inside the house and upstairs into 2 rooms. One was Jeff's room, and one was the guest room. Mark,Lee, and the bus drivers went to a hotel room.

Anna had divided the group up and posted their names on the door of the room they were to stay in. Jude was with Jeff and Taylor. Jean was with Shane. Jude sighed and walked into the room. A freezing cold mist came over her and she shivered. The smell was of pine, as if there was once a christmas tree in here. She put her stuff down next to one of the beds and sat down on it. It was comfortable enough. She also noticed there were only 2 beds.

"You're sleeping with Tay" Jude said to Jeff. Jeff looked over at Taylor, and the both glared at Jude.

"No. Way." They said bluntly  
"Well I'm not sleeping with either one of you" Jude said

"I'll sleep with Jude," Taylor said "Because Tommy has more trust in me"

"Haha very funny" Jeff said. Taylor pranced by Jeff and layed his stuff down next to Judes.  
"Dinner's at 5. Be there." Jeff said, then angrily stormed out of the door.

"What's HIS deal?" Jude asked Taylor.

"Beats me"

Tommy walked nervously up to Stuart's home. He felt like he wanted to back out now. He walked back to his car, but then forced himself back to the door. He straightened his hair and collar, and rang the doorbell. Yvette answered the door.

"Yes?" She said, not recognizing who Tommy was.

"I'm here to see Stuart..."  
"Oh...may I ask who you are?"  
"Tom Quin---" Tommy couldn't finish before Stuart had walked up behind Yvette.

"Tom. come in" Stuart moved Yvette aside gently and made space for Tommy to enter. Tommy walked in the house and noticed that everything was neatly organized. It almost made him sick. This house wasn't just clean, it was spotless. Everything in a container had a label on it. Everything on the shelf was alphebatized. Tommy walked forth and sat on the specified chair that Stuart pointed to.

"What brings you here?" Stuart asked, sitting opposite Tommy. He had his arms folded.

"Um..I know that you probably won't like this...but" Tommy began "I asked your daughter to marry me"  
"Ha! Which one? You've been with both of them"  
"Jude, sir"  
"You think you can marry my baby girl?"  
"Considering we've been together for 3 years...yeah"  
"Yes, but she's been financially independant this whole time. If you guys tie the knot, I can't give her money anymore, and you will"  
"I'm prepared to take that" Tommy was trying to endure this nonsense that Stuart was putting him through, and he was about to burst. The way he was acting just wasn't him.

"I don't think you are."  
"Well..." Tommy could hardly hold it in any longer "I don't really think that matters."  
"What?"  
"Jude said yes to me. I doubt she's going to break it off just because you don't approve"  
"You know that my approval is everything she's always looked for"  
"Didn't know that"  
"Since she was a baby...she never went to Victoria for a question. Always to daddy." Stuart leaned back, as if in flashback " _Daddy, Can I go to the fair with Kat? Daddy, can Jamie come over to play? _then it eventually turned into _Dad, can I date now? Dad, can I have some money?_"  
"That's different. We love eachother" Tommy said

"Well I'm sure she loved alot of the things I said no to"  
"So you're never going to accept us?" Tommy questioned. Stuart considered this for a moment, placing his hand on his chin.

"I never said that. But I just don't see how you're possibly going to prove that you're good enough"  
"Why didn't Sadie go through this?" Tommy muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Why didn't SADIE go through this!" Tommy repeated louder. He was getting enfuriated.

"Because, Kwest provides for her."  
"What the hell do you think I've been doing for Jude!" Tommy found himself standing up now.  
"Don't raise your voice to me"  
"You are not MY father! You don't like me and you never will, so just SAY IT!"  
"I don't like you now...and I can't _guarentee_ I ever will. But I won't say never"  
"I'm out of here" Tommy grabbed his coat and found his way out the front door. He slammed it, and was content that he was sure he felt the house shake as the door shut. He wasn't proud of what he just did, but he can't keep taking crap like that. He needed to step up and prove to Jude's family that he was good for her, or else they'll never agree to their marriage. And that would be the end of Jude's world. Her family meant everything to her. He could only hope he meant more, but deep down Tommy knew that Jude needed her family more than anything. Tommy would always be second place.

Jude walked downstairs in fresh clothes after just having taken a shower. Dinner smelled nice, so she walked to the table and joined everybody. Anna asked Jeff to say grace. He did as instructed and everybody began eating. Jude wasn't sure what it was, and it was making her stomach do cartwheels. She finished quickly and offered to help Anna clean the kitchen. Anna declined, so Jude walked upstairs to her room. She would never eat things she didn't know again. She picked up the phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"Hey" Tommy greeted. Jude could tell he was tense.

"Hey...something wrong?"  
"Nope"  
"I think you're lying"  
"Well I'm not"  
"...Whatever. Anyways... I'm here at Jeff's mothers house. She's a nice woman. She wants me to be with Jeff, haha"

"Ha..ha" Tommy said sarcastically.  
"Oh come on Tommy would you say something to reassure me that you're not just some robot pretending to be Tom Quincy" Jude was still getting used to calling him that.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later..or tomorrow. Something"  
"Tommy seriously, what's wrong?"  
"I'm fine. Bye Jude" Tommy hung up the phone. Jude threw hers against the wall and layed in a fetal position on the bed. What could possibly be wrong with him? Suddenly, Jude's phone rang again. She picked it up without looking at who it was because the thought it might be Tommy again.

"Gonna tell me now?" Jude asked as she answered

"Excuse me?" Stuart said on the other line. Jude's face flushed and she apologized. "Jude we need to talk"  
"Huh?"

"Did he ask you to marry him?" Stuart asked. Jude wondered how he knew. She put the pieces together in her mind and figured that's what was bugging Tommy.

"...yeah"  
"And you said no, right?"  
"I said yes"  
"Jude, how could you be so naive?"  
"Dad you're not being fair"  
"I'm not being fair? How am I not being fair? He's using you, Jude"  
"He's been with me for 3 years dad. I don't think he'd wait all this time..."  
"He's building your trust."  
"Well he's got it dad. And I'm not leaving him"  
"Well what if I refuse to walk you down the aisle?"  
"Then...we'll have to go without it" Jude hated saying that  
"You're going to defy me?"  
"...no...but Dad I can't just..."  
"You can't marry him"  
"I can do whatever I want Dad I'm an adult"  
"Jude! I'm serious!" Stuart hung up the phone. Jude smashed her head into the pillow and let the tears flow. She instantly wiped them away and forced herself to stop crying. Why should she cry? She could marry Tommy if she wanted. She wasn't the 12 year old girl that Stuart and Victoria had total control over any more. She was an adult, and she needed to show them that she needed that respect.

A/N: Short, eh? I got writers block. Took all out of me trying to write that. I did another jig. Please please please please please please review me more this time!


	15. Chapter 15Bye bye Europe

A/N two chapters in one day! And im very content with the rapid number of reviews flowing in after my last chapter...im glad you like it and you havent abandoned me! Thank you!

Chapter 15-

Today was the last concert Jude would have in Europe. She'd been here for almost a month and a half, which was good because it went by fast. That means it was only 2 and a half more months to go before she got home. She hadn't spoken to her father, and she asked Tommy not to either. Not until she returned home, then they could take it up with him then, face to face. She had come to the conclusion that she wasn't scared of his judgement anymore, though it tore her up inside to know that her father would never accept who she truly loved. They weren't staying at Anna's house anymore, they were almost to the border between Europe and Asia now. Next country was Japan, then some of the islands, and finally back home. She missed Tommy SO MUCH. She wished she could just fly back home every night on a private jet and then come back every day for the concert, but she knew that was impossible.

It was 4:30 AM and Jude was woken up because they had to go and set up, practice, etc. She phoned Tommy though she knew his cell would be off. She left him a messege.  
"Tommy, it's me. My last concerts tonight...I'm excited. I really wish you were here" Jude said. She was shivering because it was freezing outside and they were still getting the instruments into the trailer that would follow the car to the stadium. Jude got in the car and waited for Taylor to get in the drivers seat. Shane and Jeff got in the back seat with Jean. Jeff was going over what to do and what not to do during this concert with Shane. This was the first concert they had since their wounds healed, so Mark and Lee were no longer needed. Shane and Jeff were eager to get back on the stage and play behind Jude's sweet voice. Jude was actually quite happy to have them back, because Mark and Lee were just not the same. Jeff, Shane, and Jean decided to mock Jude's songs by singing them as obnoxiously as they could. Jude stayed silent, trying to bundle up inside her hoodie as much as she could to stay warm. She was also exhausted.

Finally they arrived at the stadium. It was HUGE. Just staring at the empty seats from the stage was making her nervous. She helped Jeff and Shane climb the stairs up to the front of the stage. They set up their equipment on stage, and the drums were heaved in. Taylor took his place at the drumset, Jean took his guitar, and Jude waited for her microphone to be hooked up to the speaker.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to work...do you get dizzy?" Greg asked. He was the equipment manager.

"Um..Sort of.."  
"We might have a problem then..."  
Jude wondered what Greg meant by this but as she looked around she understood. The seats surrounded her on every side, so the stage would be moving as they played.

"It doesn't move that much..I've done this before" Shane said. "At least, I couldn't feel it"  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine"  
"Okay..." Greg said. "Then we'll practice without the stage circling around right now. Jude, try your first song...see how it sounds in here"  
Jude obeyed and began singing. The band played behind her. Jeff's bass was off tune a little and it was throwing Jude off. Greg hopped onto the stage to fix it. Jude began to sing again. She kept her eyes on Greg the whole time. Her voice echoed in the empty stadium, and it made her feel good. She felt like she was in space just letting everything go. Before she knew it, Greg was no longer in her sight. She eyed every seat in the stadium to see where he went, and eventually he was back into her vision. Now she knew what was going on, Greg had made the stage pivot to see if she'd notice. Sure enough, she didn't. When she finished the song she looked back at Greg.

"I'm fine" She assured him "I didn't even feel it"  
"Good" Greg smiled. "Now lets go through all of your songs."  
Jude practiced until about 10:30, they had to make sound adjustments and make sure the drums weren't too loud. They had to do miniature recordings to see what it would sound like on a live CD. After a while everything was okay. Jude and the band had to go for hair and wardrobe. Jude went in for makeup. When she came out she was in jeans and a black tank shirt that was purposely ripped twice on the torso. She liked it. What she didn't like were the shoes. They were huge open-toed black heels and she could barely stand in them. Ellen, the wardrobe lady, noticed this and handed her a different pair of shoes. These ones were much better. They were navy blue, open toed, and didn't have much of a heel at all to them. They were comfortable and Jude liked the feel to them as she practiced moving about the stage. Jude and the band had to go for an interview and a meet and greet before the concert. The interview/meet and greet was at 2:30, it was 1:15 now. Jude called Tommy one more time before they headed out, but he still didn't answer. She wondered where on earth he could be to not have his cell phone on for this long. Finally alll of the band got into the car and drove off to the London Centre. Jude was excited to see hundreds of people packed into a tiny crowd, screaming as Jude exited the car. She walked up the pathway and stood in front of a blue screen for pictures. The rest of the band each had their own separate screen for their own individual pictures.

"Jude! What was it like coming to England for the first time?" The press asked, pushing Microphones into her face.  
"Oh you know..."She tried to answer, but another load of questions filled her ears  
"Where is your boyfriend tonight?"

"Were you there when that horrible bus accident occured?"  
"Why did you choose to perform in that particular stadium?"  
After a while, it was time for Jude to meet with her fans. She sat on a small table, watching the crowd as they all raised their hands to ask questions. There was a billion questions it seemed, but Jude was loving every minute of the attention.

After a few more questions, a blood red rose hit the floor at Jude's feet. It was beautiful, as if it had just bloomed. She smiled, bent down, and picked it up. She scanned the crowd to see if she could figure out who threw it up to her. Who she found in front of her was a surprise.

"TOMMY!" She yelped and threw her arms around his neck. There was another eternity of flashing cameras.

"Hey babe"  
"You remembered the rose I told you about..."  
"Yeah...I did"  
"I thought it wasn't your thing?"  
"But its your thing...and so I figured I'd come surprise my girl"

"Well I'm glad you did"  
"You better be. It cost me a fortune to fly here." Tommy laughed.

"Well, I'll get back to you in a minute, K? I have to talk to all my fans...Wouldn't wanna disappoint them" She kissed Tommy quickly and he didn't want to let go but she pulled away and resumed talking with fans. Now they were throwing out questions about Tommy about who he was, why was he here, was she happy with him, yatta yatta yatta. Finally, they all began to leave, and the last one finally left about 4:21. Jude sighed heavily and sat on the floor against a wall. The band had long gone, they still had to practice to make sure they were perfect. Tommy scooted to the floor beside her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He swept his fingers through her hair. He missed that feeling. She placed her hands on his face, feeling the ruggedness of it. After a long while Tommy pulled away and stared into her eyes, rested his forehead on hers. She couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you" He said.

"Oh god you've no idea"  
Tommy lifted Jude's left hand to look at her ring again. They were smiling like second graders who have just done the whole "Do you like me, circle yes or no" thing. It brought butterflies to Jude's stomach.

"We should go though...they're closing up in a few minutes..."Jude said, starting to stand. Tommy stood with her and wrapped an arm around her stomach from behind her. She smiled and led him outside, bringing her lips to his one more time.

"I can't get over this feeling now" She laughed. "How long are you gonna be here for?"  
"I'm staying with you for about a week, then I gotta fly back home...Darius didn't give me much time"  
"Darn..oh well, it's WAY better than nothing...I was going through withdrawal"

"If only you knew." Tommy took her hand in his and walked with her to the bus stop. The bus finally came and the couple boarded, riding back to the stadium that Jude was going to stay at.  
"I didn't buy tickets.. I'll wait back at the bus"  
"What! Tommy you're crazy. Get in here" Jude pulled Tommy away from the tour bus and pushed him toward the stadium entrance.

"What are you doing? I can't go"  
"You're with me..it's fine" Jude thrust a pass into his hand that said "Jude Harrison VIP"

"You have these?Who do you use them on?"  
"Never have before. Feel lucky."  
"I'm the luckiest man in the world" Tommy grinned and kissed Jude once again. They stayed this way until they heard a voice in the background.  
"Ohhh! Lovebirds!" Shane mocked, walking outside. "Yo, T"  
"Hello Shane"  
"Didn't see you here. When'd you get here?"  
"This morning" Tommy was a little bit annoyed.

"Oh, cool cool. But Jude, Greg asked me to come get you now. We're backstage practicing now"  
"Again!"  
"The stadium is already almost full. The concert is in less than an hour."  
"Oh..." Jude grabbed Tommy's arm and led him inside to the room they were practicing in.

After practice was over, Jude took the stage. She was really nervous. She wasn't used to being in this big of a place. The crowd was far away, there was a huge empty floor beneath the stage, giving it plenty of room to pivot around and around. Jude began her singing. Through the whole concert Tommy was lost in a daze and he swore to himself that he'd never heard Jude sing this well before. She was almost crying as she sang her sad songs, and there was always a smile on her face during her inspiring songs. Well, every song was inspiring. But some of her songs had a special "lift" to them.

After the concert, Jude walked ahead of Tommy to get through the crowd of people blocking her way to the bus. One of her male fans stopped her and pressed her up against the wall. He slipped a piece of paper into her hand and said "call me". She wasn't sure what to make of this, so she just smiled sweetly. The guy was getting closer to her face, and she tried to pull away but his arm was preventing her from moving. She shut her eyes and tried to will it all away.

"Makin a move on my fiancee?" Tommy said, grabbing Jude and pulling her away strongly that it even hurt her arm. The fan pointed at the paper in her hand and lipped "call me" again, and walked away. Jude looked down at the piece of paper. Tommy snatched it and examined it. Sure enough, there was the guys phone number. Suddenly, he got a hilarious idea. He found a teenage girl in the crowd and walked up to her, Jude followed behind.

"Want a boyfriend?" Tommy asked the girl. She looked up and looked at him, trying to put on a sexy face.  
"Would that boyfriend be you?" She asked, smiling a little. Her friends laughed and swooned at Tommy's sight. Tommy handed the girl the piece of paper.  
"Call me" He said. She nodded her head and took the paper. He gave her a seductive look and walked away. When Tommy walked away the girl and her friends burst into hysterical laughter. Tommy and Jude did as well. Just then, a police officer walked up to Jude and Tommy.

"Jude Harrison?" The officer asked  
"Yeah..thats me"  
"You're being flown back to Canada tomorrow morning"  
"What? I Still have another country to go to"  
"Sorry, just going by direct orders."  
"What's this about?" Tommy stepped in  
"I'm not at authorization to tell you that. All I know is there was a prison break and to ensure the safety of Ms. Harrison she's being flown back home"

"Prison break?"

"It wouldn't be...nah, couldn't be" Tommy said under his breath. Fear was overcoming him and he knew it was true deep down

"I can't tell you any further. Your bus will be shipped home and your bandmates with it. We leave tomorrow morning at 6."

"Yes sir..."Jude took Tommy's hand and they sat in the vehicle side by side. Shane looked at Jude in a strange way, watching as she got into the wrong vehicle. He asked the officer what was going on and he told the band the plan. A look of worry overcame all of their faces, and Jude couldn't help but shake inside her own fear. She looked straight ahead and waited to reach the designated hotel that Tommy checked in at.

They walked up to the hotel room and Tommy fiddled with the keys trying to find the one that was his. He unlocked the door and allowed Jude to enter first. She walked in and went straight to the bedroom, throwing herself on the bed. Tommy followed her and stood in the doorway of the room. Jude's face was stuffed in a pillow. She was screaming into it.

"Jude it's gonna be okay..."  
"I'm...scared"  
"Don't be. They'll catch him"  
"What if he's armed?"  
"He just broke from prison I dont think hes got anything but the shackles on his feet"

"I donno Tommy...wouldn't we be safer here?"  
"Nope, if we're there we've got everyone protecting us. Here, nobody even knows who we are."  
"I just want to sleep..." Jude said

"In your clothes?"  
"I dont care anymore"  
"Ok then" Tommy joined her in the bed. He wrapped and arm around her stomach and rubbed it with his fingers. That always made her die of laughter. This time, she didn't even flinch. She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. He held her head in his hand and rubbed her back with the other. They fell asleep this way.

Tommy woke up first and shook Jude awake. It was 4:30 again. They got all their stuff ready and brought it downstairs to the lobby. A special bus came to pick them up and take them to the airport. The plane was pretty small. First class, the works. Jude sighed and took one last look of Europe before starting up the staircase to the plane.

The flight home was long and boring. They finally got back to Toronto and Jude exited the plane. Stuarts hand instantly took hold of Jude's and pulled her away. Tommy rushed off the plane to find out what was going on.

"Jude you're coming with me" Stuart ordered  
"No!" She pulled away

"Jude, do not question me. With that maniac on the loose you've nowhere to go"  
"How bout my house?"  
"Your house is my house"  
"My house is Tommy's house"  
"Stuart..please don't make her go. She needs me" Tommy said

"I'm her father. She needs me more" Stuart glared an intimidating eye at Tommy and tugged at Jude's arm. Jude wasn't used to objecting to her parents to she followed behind him, turning to look at Tommy, who was standing there in awe of everything that happened so far. Imagine, he thought things would be easier for their relationship once she was a legal adult. How wrong was he to think that. It got worse.

A/N: so...good? Yes? no? Tell me if its too boring for you people. Oh yeah, I'm out of the jig stage, now I'm in my "Dance my pants off and squeal" stage. So we'll lable it DMPOAS. So somebody make me DMPOAS. Hahahahaha


	16. Chapter 16 45

A/N: Okay, this chapter truly is short and probably my worst chapter yet, because I have HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE writers block...so I basically forced this chapter out. It probably sucks...really bad. Really bad. hahaah...i'm sorry you guys...realllllly sorry. I beg your forgiveness

Chapter 16-

Tommy followed Jude and Stuart to the car, but Stuart pulled Jude into the passengers seat and sat himself in the drivers seat. Tommy banged his fist on the passenger window.

"Stuart! Stop!" Tommy pleaded. Stuart just glared at Tommy and began backing up the car. Tommy flinched back so he wouldn't get run over.  
"Dad! Be careful!" Jude yelled "You're gonna hit Tommy"  
"Hush!"  
Stuart drove off with Jude and Tommy stood in the parking lot as if his whole world was just shattered. He got into his own car and drove away furiously. He was speeding, and he didn't care if he got caught. He found his way to his house and stormed through the front door. He threw his keys on the counter and picked up the phone, dialing Jude's number. She didn't answer. He called again. Same result. He gave up and went to his room, turning on the TV. He wasn't actually watching it, but it helped him relieve boredom.

Jude walked into her fathers house silently. He ordered her to sit on the couch so she did. He sat across from her, fidgeting with his fingers trying to find the words to say. Jude didn't need this. She was an adult, she didn't need to be lectured.

"Jude. You can't be serious?" Stuart began

"Serious about what dad? Tommy? Uh, yeah, I am"  
"Don't smart mouth me, young lady! I'm still your father regardless of your age and I---"  
"And YOU lost me when I moved out 3 years ago!" Jude had no control over her words anymore "You didn't want me and Tommy together from the beginning. I chose him, dad. I didn't choose you and mom"

"Jude, that was different. We figured you two would break up"  
"So you think I'm just that naive? Right? I would move in with a guy I was gonna break up with in a matter of weeks?"  
"Possibly"  
"I can NOT believe I am hearing this from my own father! How could you!"  
"Jude he isn't good for you! He cheated on Sadie and broke her heart. He's probably got a new girl for every night of the week"  
"Um, first of all, he didn't cheat on Sadie, that was a misunderstand. Secondly, He's with ME every night of the week"  
"Well he's gotta get...you know...from somewhere!" Stuart said. Jude couldn't believe he thought she was that innocent.

"Dad. Look at me" Jude tried to calm down. He looked into her eyes. "How old am I?"  
"Jude you're still my daughter"  
"I'm not your baby. I'm your daughter. I'm your grown up daughter. Why did you let Sadie go so fast? Why can't you let go of me?"  
Stuart had nothing left to say to this, and he surrendered. His hands were trembling and he placed his face in his hands, crying lightly. He wiped the tears away and looked at Jude.

"Go" He said. Jude was confused.  
"What?"  
"Go to him then. I'll support you..."  
"Thank you dad" Jude kissed her father on his forehead and called Tommy. In a matter of minutes he was at Stuarts front door to pick up Jude. Stuart shook Tommy's hand.

"You...have alot to prove" Stuart said  
"Will do" Tommy smiled and wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulder. He led her out to his car and drove her home. To their home.

Jude stumbled into the doorway laughing. She had told Tommy the whole story, and they both couldn't believe how she stood up to her dad like that. She wasn't used to her father being the bad guy...but in the end he was also a good guy. He just didn't see yet. Jude's arms found Tommy's waist and she pulled him close to her. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her face so their lips could meet. He pulled away.

"I'm glad..." He said "That everything's okay..for now"  
"Yeah?"  
"But theres one thing that I need to tell you"  
"Huh?"

"I...ran into Derek..."

"WHAT!" Jude backed away from Tommy and let herself fall over the couch. All of her worst fears, her dreams, everything was coming back. She could only imagine how it must be for Tommy.

"He didn't see me..."  
"How could he not see you!"  
"He was walking down the street. He only had on shorts and a shirt. No shoes or anything"  
"That bum!"  
"But I don't know what he wants" Tommy explained "Because he looked so...deep in thought"  
"He was probably hiding from the cops"  
"He wasn't alert at all."  
"I donno Tommy...but why didn't you call the police?"  
"And what? He'll break from prison again. Let him be on the prowl for now. If he wants me...here I am"  
"Tommy stop it. You're being..."  
"I'm tired of fear, and I'm tired of the memories."  
"You got _shot_" Tommy winced when she said this.

"And I survived." Tommy replied

"You could have died"  
"Derek won't do anything to me..." Tommy took Jude's hand in his own. "I promise"  
"Somehow...that isn't enough." Jude picked up the phone and handed it to Tommy.

"What are you doing?"  
"Call the police, report that you saw him"  
"Jude, they wouldn't be able to find him now. It's too late"  
"They'll raise the security. Tommy, _-please" _

"Fine"

Tommy picked up the phone and dialed the number for the police station. He told them what he saw, and they took immediate action. Police cars raided the streets for hours. This isn't exactly what Tommy wanted...but he dealt with it.

The next day, the police cars were slowly fading away one by one. Tommy said he was going out to buy some things they needed for the house. Jude said she'd stay at the house. Darius wasn't happy about her early arrival from tour, and demanded they get back to work as soon as possible. She stayed home to write songs.

Tommy left, and Jude was home alone now. She sat on her bed, writing away. She wrote lyrics for about 4 songs, and was now working on the music to one of them that especially meant something to her.

"_You created a barrier_

_and let me in_

_I was forced out_

_I can never win_

_I thought you were everything_

_to them you were nothing..._

_to them you were nothing..._

_I can't look back_

_at what I chose_

_and smile_

_I can't turn back_

_and see the things_

_I did_

_you'll just have _

_to prove me right again_

_because I've lost everything_

_that meant to me_"

She was content with the lyrics and strummed at her guitar. The song was so emotional to her that she was playing the guitar way too hard. One of her strings plucked off. _Man!_ She scolded herself. She walked into the closet and pulled out the necessary string. She always cut her finger when she did this. She carefully took out the wire and wrapped it around the pieces of the guitar it belonged. She tightened it, and cut it off the reel. She was happy that she didn't cut herself. With that, she resumed writing her song.

Tommy walked out of the grocery store carrying 3 heavy bags. They were, however, small enough to put in the front seat of the car. He walked up to the car and unlocked it. As he was leaning down to open the door, he felt pressure on the back of his head. He lifted slowly.

"Not a word" Somebody said behind him. Tommy obeyed. He suddenly realized that what was pressing on his neck was the barrel of a gun. He also recognized the voice as Derek.

"Take me back to your house" Derek ordered. Tommy gulped.  
"No"

"Now! I don't want you! I want the Harrison! It's time to settle the score."  
"Shoot me then" Tommy closed his eyes and waited for the blow. No way was he going to let anything to happen to Jude. He heard the creaking of the trigger and his hands began shaking. Suddenly, Derek took the gun away from Tommy's head and concealed it in his shirt. Tommy turn around to face him. He noticed that Derek stopped because more people were beginning to exit the grocery store, which would cause a bigger scene than wanted.  
"Tell anybody about this meeting and I really will blow your brains out" Derek laughed and spit on the ground before Tommy's feet. He then walked away and Tommy put the grocerys in his car and drove home. He walked in the doorway silent and in shock. He could have died. He was finally beginning to understand why Jude was so worried about him. He put the groceries down where he stood and fell to the floor, cupping his face in his hands. Jude heard a crash in the living room so she ceased her songwriting and walked out in the living room. She knelt down to his level and placed a hand on him, he was shaking, and his face was pale.  
"Tommy...Tommy what happened!"  
"I..." Tommy couldn't find the words. He just scooped Jude up and placed his hand behind her head, taking in her scent. He was so happy that he didn't let her go. That he didn't give in. He was so afraid. She held him for a moment, feeling his tense body beneath her. She rubbed his back softly

"What happened?" She tried again

"We need to call the police and get you under 24 hour security" was all Tommy could say. He took Judes hand and helped her off the floor. She knew what he meant. She was going to have to stay in a shelter for a while until Derek was caught. She guessed that Derek had found Tommy finally. She stood up, beginning to object.  
"Tommy I don't wanna go to a shelter!"  
"It's safer there Jude. You're not going to die! You're not going to!" Tommy banged his fist on the counter and tried the police for the 3rd time. They weren't picking up for some reason. Finally, they answered. He ordered the security and explained the situation. They immediately obeyed and drove up to the house. They walked in, sat Jude down, and explained to her where she was going to stay and what it was like there.

"What about Tommy?" She asked

"I don't care about me right now, we need to care about you"  
"Tommy! You're being incredibly stupid!"  
"Well then, my stupidity will save your life"

One of the officers led Jude to the police car and helped her in the back seat. He slammed the door shut and Jude glared at Tommy in a "help-me" look. He looked away because he didn't want to feel so bad about making her go. He knew it was best for her. She just had to understand that.

A/N I danced for the last chapter and all the reviews it got. But I probably wont dance for this one. I'm serious...it just plain sucks


	17. Chapter 17 breaking and entering

A/N: Okay, well one of my reviews said that the legal drinking age in Canada is 19..so I sorta screwed up there. But that's not really important, and I don't know that much about Canada. I know probably as much about canada as I do about securing a proper habitat for penguins. It just doesn't work for me haha. Well either way, sorry for you people who KNEW the drinking age was 19, but for my story we'll just pretend its 21...since the story isn't exactly revolved around alcohol anyway...

Chapter 17-

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was 2 AM and he was exhausted, but without Jude beside him or even in the house he felt insecure. He tossed a few more times. He could only imagine how Jude must be sleeping if she wasn't even home. At least he had his own bed. Another part of him was also scared that Derek would come to kill Tommy in his sleep. Tommy could take this no longer. He knew Jude wasn't sleeping either. He picked up his cell phone and called her.

"Hello" A whispering voice spoke

"I was right" Tommy said

"About what?" Jude asked, her voice still as quiet

"You're awake. I can't sleep"  
"Me either. I'm in a room with 4 other people...all of whom have been raped or abused. I don't belong here"  
"I know Jude, but its safer there"  
"I want to go home"  
"When Derek is in prison again you will be"  
"That could take..."  
"It won't be long..."

"How do you know?"  
"I just do"  
"I gotta go...I think this girl just woke up and she's had an attitude with me all day. I'd hate to see how she acts half asleep"  
"k...call me in the morning"  
"Bye" Jude hung up the phone and sat in the dark room on a dirty bed with her legs clutched to her chest. She buried her face in her thighs and tried not to think about where she was. This other girl was snoring loudly, and a boy was weeping in his sleep. Jude layed herself out on the bed and shut her eyes. It was pitch black with her eyes open anyway so she couldn't tell the difference. Eventually she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Tommy opened his eyes. He could hear the birds chirping serenely outside, and the light daring to seep through the curtains. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There was a knock at the door.

"Police! Open!" They ordered outside. Tommy did as instructed. When he opened the door, he realized what a huge mistake he just made. The person standing outside the door was Derek, his gun in hand. Tommy lifted his hands and backed away.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Derek yelled. Tommy said nothing.

"I told you if you told the police I would take care of you" Derek's voice was lower now "And now I'm going to...as soon as I slaughter that Harrison before your very eyes" Derek turned for a moment to look around for Jude. Tommy grabbed his cell phone and ran to his bedroom and locked the door, then to his bathroom and locked the door. He could hear shots being made through the bedroom door. He was extremely fearful right now. He flipped open his phone and tried to dial 911, but his battery wouldn't allow him to make calls. It was going dead.

"Damn! Why didn't I charge it!" Tommy didn't know what else to do, he was stuck in this bathroom until one of the neighbors called the police for hearing gun shots, or until Derek broke in and found him. He could hear that Derek had entered the room. Tommy turned off the bathroom light so Derek wouldn't know he was in there. He tip-toed into the shower and sat in the tub, just incase Derek shot through the bathroom door too, which he did. Derek didn't go any further because he figured Tommy would scream once the shots were made, which he did a very good job of keeping silent, especially when the one of the bullets ricochet'd off the back wall and slipped through the side of Tommy's left leg. Luckily it didn't actually lodge into his leg, it was just a flesh wound. Nothing fatal. Tommy looked up at the bullet holes pierced through the bathroom door. He couldn't stay in here forever.

He got out of the tub and looked around the bathroom for something big enough. There was a trickle of blood seeping down his leg from when the bullet had cut him. It tickled a little as it flowed down, but he endured it and kept looking. The object had to be big enough to shatter the bathroom window. He pulled out an electric razor...nope. The plunger...nope. It had to be big enough to break the window in one hit or else he was a dead Tommy. He heard Derek leave the bedroom, but he was still in the house. Tommy couldn't find anything big enough to break the window with so he got a stupid idea. With all his stregnth he kicked at the bathroom window with his right foot. It cracked it, but it didn't shatter. Derek heard this and instantly ran for Tommy's bedroom again. Tommy got nervous and kicked again, breaking it just enough for him to jump out.

As Tommy made his escape, he ran back toward the front of the house. He picked up his guitar that was kept lazily beside the couch. Derek walked out and pointed the gun straight at Tommy. Tommy's eyes widened as memories flowed back to him. He tried his best not to show his fear but he was failing miserably. Without thinking about what he was doing Tommy slammed the guitar to the left with enough impact to make Derek drop the gun and squeal in pain. Tommy knew that his wrist was broken. Tommy dove for the gun and grabbed it, holding it up to Derek. Derek back away from Tommy with an evil smirk on his face. He walked toward the front door.  
"DONT MOVE" Tommy ordered. Derek froze in his place.  
"You wouldn't shoot me, you'd go to jail" Derek said

"Wanna bet?"  
Tommy kept the gun pointed at Derek and called the police. It wasn't but a few moments later that they arrived. Tommy dropped the gun and watched as Derek struggled to be released from the officer's grasp. Eventually he gave up and allowed himself to be arrested for the third time. He glared at Tommy and shot him the evil eye. Tommy sighed heavily and sat down on a stool in the dining room. The police were now questioning him. Another officer had bandaged up his wound on his leg. There was no need to go to the hospital for this kind of wound.

"Did he threaten you before?" the Officer asked

"yes."  
"What did he say"  
"That if I told the police, he would blow my brains out" Tommy said it word for word just as Derek said that day.

"And did he threaten your fiancee' as well?"  
"Not directly, but he threatened me to hurt her"  
"And that's why you sent her to the shelter?"  
"Yes"  
"That will be all for now. In about a month we'll have the trial...you'll have to be there as well."  
"What will his sentence be?"  
"Most likely 20 years to life. This is the third time he's assaulted"  
"Go figure"  
"Here are your papers, keep them safe. Ms. Harrison will be driven here shortly."  
"Thank you"

When Jude arrived at home, she was hesitant to walk to the door. That is, until she saw Tommy. She knew the police were on their way there to arrest Derek. She knew something was going on. She threw her arms around Tommy.

"I was so worried" She said

"Yeah..."

"He's gone now...and he's not coming back. Ever" Jude tried to believe

"He is." Tommy assured  
"I can't believe he...and you must have been so scared..."  
"I was"

Jude walked into the house and noticed the guitar smashed and on the floor. She took another look around and noticed the bullet holes in the door, and in the bathroom door. The shattered window in the bathroom. She walked to her room and noticed Derek had been there as well. All of her things were scattered on the floor. Her clothes, songs, jewelry. She covered her mouth.

"Yeah...we have to get this fixed" Tommy said, following behind her.

"Until then...lets just cool down okay?" Jude said

"Like how?"  
"Just lay around today. Too much has been happening and we're both exhausted"  
"Right"

Tommy and Jude went to Tommy's bedroom and layed on the bed. He held her close to him as they forgot their worries, and both fell into a deep sleep, after almost having no sleep the previous night.

A/N Sorry for the short chapters...but I had major writers block...and I'm finally conquering it. Sort of. Oh, I started a Degrassi fic for all you Degrassi fans out there, I didn't post it yet, I'll be sure to stick it in an A/N when I do. I'd love for yall to read it.


	18. Chapter 18 I think

A/N: Okay...this chapter...might not make any sense. I really dont know where I was going with this. But I am nearing the end of my story. Like within the next 2-4 chapters. I hope I'm not boring yall too much

Chapter 18- I think...

"Tommy, wake up" Jude shook Tommy awake.

"Not now" Tommy groaned

"It's the day" Jude said

"The...oh." Tommy forced himself awake. Today was the court date, and they would put Derek in prison for the rest of his life hopefully.

Tommy got dressed in a black suit and a lavender tie at Jude's request. Jude wore one of Sadie's political outfits. Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and led her out to the car. They finally reached the courthouse and stood outside.

"You ready?" Jude asked

"...yeah" Tommy clutched Jude's hand. He looked over and made eye contact with Derek as he was being escorted into the building. He looked so ridiculous in his jumpsuit and handcuffs. But somehow those clothes seemed to fit him. He looked away from Tommy and Jude and walked ahead staring at the floor. Tommy took Jude's hand even tighter, and Jude knew how nervous Tommy must be right now. She rubbed his hand lightly with her thumb.

"You're going to win." Jude assured  
"I know..but he's so..."  
"Don't think about him. Think about what he did, and how he needs to be kept away from the world forever"  
"I think that's classified as thinking of him"  
"Well you know what I mean"  
"Get angry instead of getting nervous...right"  
"Just tell your story. You'll do fine"  
Jude didn't go in with Tommy to the court session. She just sat outside in the hall. Even though she was the one that Derek had wanted dead, she wasn't exactly a part of his crimes, she was just the motive. But she as a person had nothing to do with it. It was just her being...her existance. And therefore that excused her from having to explain anything. She paced the halls outside the courtroom, occasionally hearing the judges words from inside. Finally, Tommy walked out. He looked sad.

"Well? What happened? What did he get?" Jude asked, running up to him  
"He..."Tommy looked at the ground "...got 43 years and parole!" Tommy laughed and embraced Jude. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Well, that's 43 years we won't have to worry about him"  
"Plenty of time for us to get married..." Tommy lifted Jude's hand and swept his thumb over the diamonds of her ring. She smiled and embraced him again.

"Let's go home" Jude said

"You know..." Tommy said as they were exiting the building. Jude looked up at him curiously. "We can finally pick out a date"  
"A date?"  
"For the wedding"  
"oh! We can! Yes!" Jude jumped up and down.

"But we can discuss that at home"  
"Right"  
The whole drive home was quiet, mainly because Jude was still exhausted from waking up so early in the morning. Tommy didn't mind, today was turning out to be such a good day that he didn't care what happened next. He felt like the whole world could come crashing down on his shoulders and he wouldn't budge. When they got home, they sat down at the dinner table and took out a pen and paper.

"Okay...so...a date"  
"A date." Jude echoed. "Um...OH! What about valentines day!"  
"Wouldn't that be a little too cliche'd?"

"Right..." Jude thought for a moment "St Patricks Day?"  
"Jude...why do we have to use up a holiday? Why can't we make our own day?"  
"That would be nice..."  
"June 12"

"Why such a random date?"  
"For one, it's a Saturday. 2, It almost guarentee's nice weather since its the very beginning of summer, and 3,...It's our 4 year anniversary."  
"OH! I'm sorry!" Jude felt so bad for not recognizing the date first-hand

"Haha, for what?" Tommy didn't think so much into it  
"I forgot!"  
"Nah, whatever. It's not like its so special" Tommy said sarcastically. "It's okay, really"  
"I forgot!" She repeated.  
"Well, you're getting to be an old fart I guess"  
"Hey!"  
"It's the only thing I can think of"  
"Well then you're an even older fart. You're not even a fart. You're a..."  
"Okay I get it"

"Haha!"  
"So...June 12?"  
"June 12 it is"

"Hey...I read it once in high school or something...but it said that soon to be married couples should talk about their thoughts on children before they marry..."  
"Wow, strong topic"  
"Very...heh..."  
"Uh...Well..."  
"Tommy...reproducing...HAHA!" Jude broke into an akward laughter.

"I could see it happening...Not sure when but..."  
"Well, do you want kids at all even?"  
"Do you want kids?"  
"Um, I want a KID, yes...but not KIDS"  
"Thank god" Tommy said, sighing of relief.  
"But when?"  
"I donno, when it happens?"  
"So we're just gonna take a chance?"  
"No, I mean..."  
"What do you mean then?"  
"What about early in the marriage? I don't want to be an old dad"  
"I don't wanna be an old mom"  
"but how early?"  
"um...What if...nevermind. What about a couple months after, or a year maybe?"  
"Months I guess..." Tommy looked away

"Jeez, Quincy. You wanna get busy dontcha!" Jude laughed

"If only you knew..." Tommy said. Jude sighed and laughed under her breath.

"I want a girl" Jude said  
"Sounds nice" Tommy said, not seeming interested.  
"Tommy! This is our kid we're talking about!"  
"I'll be happy with whatever it is"  
"...right"  
"Enough about weddings im feeling really old right now" Jude walked in the kitchen and grabbed a poptart. She didn't bother to toast it. Tommy just stared off into his own thoughts. After a few minutes, Tommy stood and followed her into the kitchen. She was pacing around and she looked nervous. He asked her what was wrong but she insisted nothing was wrong, so he took her in his arms and kissed her. His arms found her waist and they went into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and began sending kisses down her neck. After a while she stopped him before it got too far.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"...I don't think we can do this right now"  
"Why not?"  
"Just...don't want to"  
"You are not Jude" Tommy said, staring down at her. She lifted her face and kissed him one more time.

"...just not now"  
"Okay..." Tommy rolled over next to her and held her in his arms. He could feel her shaking for some reason but he wasn't sure why. He attempted to ask her what was wrong again but she brushed it aside saying he was imagining things.

"Jude what is wrong!" He asked a third time.

"Nothing, Tommy!" Jude was getting irritated.

"Then why have you been acting so weird! You act like you're scared to do anything with me now. Just like before"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah, I do"  
"...Tommy...I..."  
"What, Jude?" Tommy stroked her cheek when he saw a tear making its way down her face.  
"I think I might be...pregnant"

A/N: OOOO! IN YO FACE! Slaps self Never let me do that again


	19. Chapter 19 Joe or Tara?

a/n: OK...so I guess I didn't put enough detail for yall, I'm sorry. I was sort of implying that they do things alot...I donno how but I was in my mind... I dont like writing lemons...incase yall didn't notice wink Oh...and welcome to the LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY! WOOOOOOOOOO! You guys have been there and you people are AMAZING and I'm soooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy and you have no idea.. and I'm relieved that my story is finally over.Enjoy the last chapter  
Dunanananananan

curtain opens

Chapter 19-

"Pregnant?" Was all Tommy could say

"...Yeah" Jude covered her mouth and cried. "How could this happen?"  
"Shhh...we'll figure something out" Tommy took her in his arms and rested his chin on her head. He couldn't believe this happened. They were always safe. Tommy looked down a few moments later and noticed Jude had fallen asleep in his arms. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep with her.

The next day, when the two woke up, Tommy suggested Jude go get a pregnancy test just to be sure. She did. When she got home, she was taking an awefully long time in the bathroom. Tommy knocked on the door to see if she was okay. She said "yes" and he continued waiting. A few moments she came out of the bathroom, gripping her stomach. Tommy glanced at her hand and back at her eyes.

"Well?" He asked

"Uh...Well, its positive" Jude had a hard time getting that out.

"Wow..." Tommy was in awe.

"Yeah...wow..."

"Then I guess we should tell your family...and get you to a doctor"

"Yep...Doctor first" Jude requested.

"Sure."  
"Today?"  
"It's early...if you want...so you know what to eat and all that"  
"Ok..."  
So Tommy called the doctor and made an appointment. He brought Jude in, she was shaking and nervous. The doctor did a check up on her and all.

"How long have I been pregnant?" Jude asked.

"On estimate, about 6 weeks." Dr. Harp replied.

"So...I'm already 1 month into it?" Jude asked

"Yes. Which means you're going to have to follow and even more strict diet to make up for it."  
"Darn...How strict?"  
The doctor went over what she should eat and how much she should take in each portion. He also instructed her on other things to do. Jude sighed at the list of things she was to do. Tommy gripped Jude's hand.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jude asked.  
"We won't know until the ultrasound. We can do that about your 5th month."

"oh...okay." Jude said. The doctor handed Tommy a booklet that said "Baby names A-Z".  
"Just a suggestion." Doctor Harp said before allowing Jude and Tommy to leave.

"I can't believe...you're...pregnant" Tommy said "We need to tell your family"  
"Tomorrow. Just give me one more day to figure out how"

"Right."  
Jude walked in the front door of their home. She picked up the phone and dialed her mothers number.

"Mom?" Jude asked when she heard a click.

"Jude?" Her mom mimicked.

"Uh...Can we have sort of a family meeting. Me, you, Sadie, Dad..."  
"Today?"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Oh...sure, I guess. At my house?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow" And Jude hung up the phone. She called her father next, and Sadie last. But Sadie wasn't about to let her go so easily.

"Jude, What's up?" Sadie asked

"Nothing Sadie, you'll find out tomorrow. Mom's house k?"  
"No! What is wrong!"  
"Nothing Sadie!...well...nothing to worry about really"  
"Jude...please...tell me?" Sadie heard a click, so she inferred that Jude hung up on her.

Jude slammed the phone down. Tommy flinched at how hard it hit. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind, rubbing in gently.  
"I have a kid in there" He said

"Yeah..."  
"It is mine, right?"  
"Tommy! You really think I'd--"  
"Just kidding"  
"God!"

The rest of the day went by slowly. The tv was never on, music never played. Jude occasionally hummed a tune she had in mind but was never satisfied with it enough to write it down. It was pretty much silent. Jude was trying to envision what tomorrow would be like, when she told her family. What would their reaction be? Happy? Sad? Angry? Too many things came to Jude's mind. Tommy didn't even want to think about tomorrow.

"Hey Tommy?" Jude asked the next morning. They were in the car on the way to Victoria's house. Sadie and Stuart were already there waiting.

"Yep?"  
"What about...Ryan if it's a boy, and Tara if it's a girl?"  
"I don't like Ryan...what about Joseph, or Wesley?"  
"Wesley Quincy? No way. Joe Quincy. Nice."  
"Ok. Joe and Tara it is"  
"Ok!" Jude smiled and shot Tommy an "I told you so" look. Shortly after, they pulled up to Victoria's house. Jude took a deep breath and walked to the door. Tommy followed slowly behind.

Victoria opened the door before Jude had a chance to knock. She invited Tommy and Jude inside. Jude sat on the couch next to Sadie and Kwest. Tommy was behind the couch hovering over Jude.

"Now what is going on!" Stuart asked. He was extremely uncomfortable being in this house again.

"Um...Mom..Dad...Sadie" Jude glanced over at the three. Tommy gripped Jude's shoulders and massaged them for support. "I...I mean..."  
"Spit it out Jude" Sadie was growing impatient  
"Tommy and I...are going to have a baby"

"What!" Sadie's jaw dropped.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Stuart jumped to his feet and lunged at Tommy. Victoria held Stuart down. Eventually Stuart calmed enough to sit back down. Jude could see the steam coming from Stuarts ears and nose.

"Dad...please..it wasn't his fault"  
"Haha that's a new one"  
"Surely she's going to have an abortion, right Jude?" Victoria said. Tommy's eyes shot down to Jude's head awaiting her answer. He didn't want her to get an abortion. But it wasn't totally his choice..Jude was the one who had to go through with it.

"No! We're getting married anyway...so we're just going to keep the baby."  
"But you have the wedding date planned already" Victoria pointed out

"Yeah, June 12th. Right now its September, and I'm already one month. That will give us enough time to have our baby and get married...and it will be even more special because our kid will be there."  
"Jude...You're making a mistake" Victoria said  
"Hell yeah she is!" Stuart agreed.

"Give her some slack, guys" Sadie stood up for Jude. "it wasn't planned, but now that they have the kid don't you think it could be a good thing?"  
"She's 20 years old, Sadie!" Stuart said

"So? She's getting married. You know they'll have kids anyway"

"Dad, mom, please...It wasn't easy coming to tell you"  
Stuart and Victoria eyed each other. Stuart sighed, and Victoria looked away.

"We don't really have much choice" Victoria said.

"I want to kill Tom right now...I didn't want you two married, I'm certainly not going to condone a child" Stuart said. Sadie placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"So you don't want this dad?" Jude asked

"Absolutely not"  
"I have to go" Jude shrugged Sadie's hand off and led Tommy out of the house. Victoria slapped Stuart for doing that, and Stuart left angrily. Sadie and Kwest stayed in the living room with Victoria, trying to allow the idea of Jude's pregnancy sink into them.

"I can't believe he would...ARGH!" Jude kicked the air. If air had feelings it would be in complete pain right now.

"Jeez, calm down girl" Tommy said

"Calm down! My father is against me and you ask me to calm down! I'll calm down!" Jude slammed the car door as she got inside. She watched Stuart storm out of the house angrily and she glared at him. Tommy got in the drivers seat and rolled down the window. Jude's eyes were swelled with unshed tears.

"Don't cry" Tommy begged "It's going to be okay"  
"No, it isn't Tommy. My father is against me and I have this baby...and everything is upside down. Its supposed to be Marriage and then the baby carriage! That's what they pryed into our heads with that stupid rhyme in kindergarten. Bla bla sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. first comes love then comes----" Jude was cut off

"Jude! I get it! but there's nothing we can do"  
"Great..and now you're yelling at me..." Jude allowed a tear to fall. Suddenly another fell, and another, and she was forced into hysterical crying.

"Jude..." Tommy said.

"I don't wanna talk right now Tommy. Our wedding, everything, its not the way it's supposed to be" Jude said in between sobs. Tommy barely understood her but he's had practice within the years of talking to her while she's crying. He didn't know what to do with her right now. She was crying badly and he couldn't comfort her much other than words because he was driving. He got irritated with every other sob that Jude made. He found a shady area under a tree and parked the car there. He got out and walked to the other side. He opened Jude's door and kneeled down on the pavement to be her level. She was still buckled in and all. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. _That shut her up._ He thought, laughing inside his mind. While he was still in the kiss, he wiped away her tears with his hands. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"Your father will accept the baby Jude. In Time" Tommy said  
"How can you tell?"  
"Because he's your father"  
"I can't say I don't want the baby...but I didn't want it now!" Jude covered her face in her hands and began crying again.

"Hey hey hey..." Tommy took her hand and rubbed it. "Quit crying...I'm here"  
"Yeah..." Jude sniffed

"I'm not leaving you"  
"I know..."  
"This baby...it's not going to go away"  
"But everything is so complicated...maybe I should just get an abortion"  
"Jude! You wouldn't even think of it! This is _our_ kid."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"And...I'm gonna do everything I can to make this the easiest thing for you" Tommy averted his eyes to her stomach  
"I can't be a mom...I can't do it"  
"You can do it...and I'm gonna help you through it in every way that I can."

"What would I do without you?" Jude laughed shyly and looked back at him. He smiled.  
"I love you...remember that. And we're gonna get married with that baby there..."  
"We're going to be married..." Jude couldn't help but smile. "So I get the whole package"  
"The whole package"

Jude leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. She forced her tears to cease. Never before had she felt so protected, so enclosed. She felt like somebody genuinely cared about her in a way that nobody could. She didn't even feel this way when Jimmy was around, or Derek. She felt secure. She felt like she was home when she was in his arms. And through everything that happened while she was with him... It was all worth while. This was the unfinished story that would go on until the day they died. Together.

A/N Like it? Love it? Do I get to dance my pants off! Woo! Oh I also posted my degrassi fanfic, its called "Because We Said So" SO look for meeee! Review! Woooo love you guys so much group hug LOVE!


	20. EPILOGUE YOU ASKED FOR IT!

A/N: Okay, yall wanted an epilogue.. I really didn't want to write one but... I figured I shall not leave you so unsatisfied, So I hope you all will be content with this epilogue.

It was June 12th. Tommy rubbed his hands through his hair. This was it, the big day. His and Jude's wedding day. He was in his tuxedo--it was white, at Jude's request. Kwest was following Tom around the room. Tommy paused and looked at the time. He had to be at the altar in 5 minutes. He walked over to the stroller and bent down to pick up his one month old son. He kissed his son's head gently and held him in his arms. They dressed Baby Joseph in a tuxedo just as well. Kwest would hold him during the wedding. Tommy smiled at his baby boy and tickled his tiny feet. Joseph giggled and kicked. Tommy's smile grew wider.

"Okay...time for dad to go marry mom" Tommy said to the baby "Be good, kid"  
Tommy walked up to the altar with Victoria. He didn't have a real mother, or at least, he didn't know her. Victoria let go of Tommy once they reached the Altar and took her seat. Kwest, the best man, and Sadie, Maid of Honor, walked in first, side by side, baby Joe in Kwest's arms. Kat and Jamie followed. Then Darius and Portia. Finally, the music paused. Everybody stood up, and looked toward the back. Now, if this were a normal wedding, Jude would be in an elegant white gown with a long train and a veil, the works. She strolled down the aisle in a white dress that reached just below the thigh. It had about 4 layers of cloth under it, poofing it out. She had on white boots and white stockings to match. Behind her hair, blending with her pure blonde hair was a single white rose. The rest of her hair was let down. She smiled. She didn't want to have a "normal" wedding. She wanted it to be the "Judiest" wedding in the world. Stuart took Jude's arm. He had eventually accepted the fact this his daughter had grown up and there was nothing he could do about it. He walked her down the aisle to sweet music. Not "Here comes the bride", not even a wedding song. It was just a piano piece that she and Tommy put together by themselves. She got to the end of the altar. Her father kissed her forehead and let her into Tommy's arms. Joseph was goo-goo-ing in the background. Jude laughed and stared at her baby.

They each said their vows, and Tommy bent down to kiss Jude, ending the ceremony. Everybody stood up in their seats and applauded. Then it was off to the reception, which was open to the public. It was PACKED. Jude performed briefly and then allowed other music to fill the room.

"well Sis, I gotta admit...You've done it" Sadie said

"Done it?"  
"You've got it all. You made it. You are IT"  
"Uh...thanks" Jude laughed and continued dancing.

And deep down, Jude knew that Sadie was right. She had it. She had it all. She'd made it through things that nobody would dream about enduring. She'd risen against the music critics. She'd conquered her father's grasp. She'd had a child, and then married. Somehow she knew that the drama wasn't quite over yet, but she would take it. Tommy would always be by her side, and Joseph would grow up to be a handsome, cunning young man. And despite everything she wanted, Jude knew...she had it all.

A/N: Okay, it's short. It sucks. But it's there. Its an epilogue. You now know the sex of the baby. You saw the wedding. Happy? Haha you know I do it for the reviewers! Love ya. and for real...this is the end of my story...no more...done...complete...no sequel...twitch


End file.
